blackwargreymon dragon emperador rojo
by dark goku ss4
Summary: Blackwargreymon estaba muy herido por el dañado que le causo malomyotismon en el cuerpo de un humano al proteger al abuelo de uno de los niños elegidos, el poderoso digimon dragón oscuro decidió usar su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta del digi-mundo muriendo tristemente y dispersado sus datos digitales que cerraron la puerta del digi-mundo. los dioses le diero otra oportunida
1. Chapter 1

**Blackwargreymon dragón emperador rojo**

 **Capítulo 1: la nueva oportunidad de Blackwargreymon, las dos almas dentro del drago, encuentro con las chicas de la mansión**

 **Resume: Blackwargreymon estaba muy herido por el dañado que le causo malomyotismon en el cuerpo de un humano al proteger al abuelo de uno de los niños elegidos, el poderoso digimon dragón oscuro decidió usar su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta del digi-mundo muriendo tristemente y dispersado sus datos digitales que cerraron la puerta del digi-mundo.**

 **Dark goku ss4: espero que le guste esta historia de digimon y dxd en un crossover, ya que se me ocurrió esta gran idea. De incluir a** **Blackwargreymon como el protagonista, debo decir que es decepciónate que no haga historias crossover de digimon y en dxd ya que sería interesante. Me encontré que hay pocos fic de Blackwargreymon y es una lástima que no han hecho historias románticas o la de un harem.**

 **Rias: oye Dark goku ss4 que vas a hacer con mi querido issei-kun en esta historia, vas a darle protagonismo.**

 **El estúpido e inútil pervertido issei se sonroja por el comentario de la princesa caprichosa. –issei: si, si yo tengo curiosidad como mi querida rias si me darás protagonismo y un harem con hermosas chicas para disfrutar.**

 **Ravel: espero por favor que no hagas que yo me enamore de ese idiota pervertido, que ni entrena para volverse fuerte solo lo hace pensado en tetas.**

 **Ophis: ese tipo es un completo idiota que solo piensa en tener un harem y no es muy inteligente, ya que me pregunto cómo alguien como él podía tener un poder tan grade.**

 **Blackwargreymon: es verdad lo que dicen ustedes dos, yo me pregunto cómo alguien tan estúpido pervertido e inútil puede provocar que se enamore lindas chicas de él. Ya que lo único que tiene ese idiota es el guante ese sin el guante es solo un gusano repúgnate, las chicas del anime, manga y novela dxd tiene un mal gusto al enamorarse de un tipo tan pervertido como él.**

 **Primero que nada está la princesa caprichosa y engreída rias que es una pervertida, segundo esta la puta amiga de rias la sádica que en el interior es una perra masoquista que no le gusta usa sus habilidades de usar lazas de luz de Ángel caído solo por un rencor hacia su padre. Tercero la linda, dulce e inocente monja que se enamoró de un pervertido inútil etc.**

 **Las chicas se sintieron fatal por el comentario de verdades de Blackwargreymon, ya se sentía desilusionadas de enamorarse de un perdedor.**

 **Dark goku ss4: estoy de acuerdo con Blackwargreymon ya que me siento muy mal por algunas de las chicas que se enamoraron de él, la única que me cae mal es la puta de akeno y su asquerosa actitud.**

 **Rias: no permito que se meta ustedes dos con mi amiga akeno, solo por su personalidad. ¡Me las pagara tome! – rias envía un ataque mágico hacia mí y Blackwargreymon, le devuelvo el ataque y Blackwargreymon le laza una Fuerza Gea Oscura dejándola herida, por querer atacar a el autor.**

 **Blackwargreymon: eres débil y no eres un desafío para mi rias, entiende y acepta lo que te dijimos.**

 **Rias: malditos como se atreve si soy rias gremory la hija del heredera clan gremory y hermana del lucifer.**

 **Dark goku ss4: si, si lo que digas malcriada y princesita caprichosa que no entrena.**

 **Akeno: snif snif snif snif, porque ustedes dos son tan malos con migo, no debería tratarme tan mal.**

 **Dark goku ss4: cállate puta no nos importas, y tranquila ravel no te podre que te enamores del bastardo pervertido.**

 **Blackwargreymon: si cierto perra cállate tu asquerosa boca, que no importas.**

 **Ravel: gracias Dark goku ss4 por hacer que no me enamore de ese asqueroso pervertido.**

 **Koneko: espero que no hagas que el pervertido idiota que tenga un harem o protagonismo.**

 **Dark goku ss4: tranquila koneko-chan esa basura no tendrá nada protagonismo ni harem, solo será un inútil.**

 **Issei: que bastardo como te atreves toma esto boosted gear.**

 **Blackwargreymon: no tan rápido bastardo inútil toma, Mega Tornado. –** **Blackwargreymon usa su técnica mega tornado dejado medio muerto al inútil.**

 **Dark goku ss4: bueno les debo decir que espero que les guste ya que are una buena historia.**

* * *

… **..**

 **Nota de autor: sé que parece raro hacer un fic de Blackwargreymon en dxd, fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras compraba comida. Colocare chicas de Helter Skelter.**

 **Blackwargreymon tendrá una espada poderosa llama espada muramasa, una espada que puede usar todos los elementos incluso la luz y la oscuridad, puede abrir portales dimensionales, regenerar a su poseedor, solo le sirve a Blackwargreymon esa espada. Si se daña o se oxida solo tiene absorber o tocar sangre para hacerla más fuerte y resistente. Cada persona o monstruo que mata aumenta su poder de energía y destrucción, además de robarle energía.**

 **Si alguien con el corazón lleno de maldad es cortado por la espada no puede ser curado y morirá en minutos, por una poderoso energía que le roba los poderes y habilidades dándoselas al poseedor de la espada.**

 **Blackwargreymon "tendrá" un harem en esta historia con chicas dxd, digimon, de hentai, sora no otshimono y vocaloid.**

 **harén BlackWarGreymon: ophis, enmarañamiento, sona sitri, serafall, Tsubaki Shinra, Gabriel, femenino Michael, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Katerea Leviatha, Valerie Tepes, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Yubelluna, femenino Gasper Vladi, Mihae, kuroka, Koneko, Karlamine, rías, Siris, Xenovia Quarta, Xuelan, Irina Shido, Isabella, Venelana Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, Mira, Nel, Meru, Burent, Asia Argento, Shuriya, Villent, Li, Ni, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Elmenhilde Karnstein , Reya Kusaka, RuRuKo Nimura, raynare, Mitelt, Griselda Quarta, Calawana, Kiyome Abe, Aika Kiryu. Kuno, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase y Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **Del animado a Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Reina Amazona, Mikan, Yami, correr, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Peke, Ryōko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame, Mio Mio Sawada Sawada y Haruko Nitta**

 **De Sora no Otoshimono: Ikaros,** **Ninfa,** **Astraea, Caos, Arpía 1, 2 Arpía,** **Hiyori Kazane.**

 **De vocaloid: Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka.**

 **De Helter Skelter:**

 **De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuraka, Kayoko Akizuki (la Airi Madre y puerto deportivo), Haruka Makino, Natsume Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.**

 **De suerte: Leysritt- Sella-** **Saber (Arturia Pendragon) - Illya-** **piloto medusa- lanzador Medea-**

 **Dos KissxSis: Mikazuki Kiryu.**

 **Quiere que incluya chicas de school days.**

 **Quiere que coloque a Nene Amano, Airu Suzaki, Relena Norstein y Mimi Tachikawa.**

 **De Digimon: queenchessmon, Kuzuhamon, blackgatomon, Gatomon, Kari Kamiya, Lalamon, Lilithmon, Lunamon, Palmon, Beel Starrmon, Nanami, Witchmon, Ranamon, Venusmon, Mastemon, Arukenimon, Renamon, Kazemon, Sistermon (Blanc), Sistermon Noir y Norn Mikihara.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia ya que quería variar en las historia, por eso hice esta. Y si quiere que incluye a otras chicas de anime o videojuegos me lo dicen.**

 **Comienza la historia**

… **.**

* * *

 **El gran soñador**

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno**

 **Si lo sueñas de verdad**

 **Inténtalo**

 **Empiézalo**

 **Seguro y veloz!**

 **Yo no hacia la tarea jamás**

 **Pero eso ha quedado muy atrás**

 **Todo comenzó por curiosidad**

 **Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo.**

 **En todas partes tropecé**

 **Fue doloroso, yo lo sé**

 **Se bien cómo te sientes**

 **Algo en mi interior me impulso**

 **Y volví a estar de pie**

 **Tome la oportunidad.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Esta es una guerra por ganar, aunque**

 **Llegues a la meta corre más,**

 **El justo cae pero se vuelve a**

 **Levantar, el amor la fórmula**

 **Infalible.**

 **No te afanes viene ya vive como**

 **Desearías que sea tu mañana, enfoca**

 **Bien tu realidad, si tus palabras**

 **Son verdad vendrá la oportunidad!**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Al despegar no pararas muy lejos llegaras.**

* * *

Comienza la historia

Digi-limbo

En este lugar vació completamente en blanco se encuentra flotado un ser que había muerte al sellar la puerta del digi-mundo. Y ese digimon es BlackWarGreymon él está flotado el espacio en blanco que llego al morir, El lugar donde esta BlackWarGreymon flotado es el digi limbo.

Él Tiene una armadura hecha de Chrome Digizoid que cubre su cabeza, hombros, abdomen y piernas que son de color negro. Tiene una protección, en su espalda que es un escudo de color negro. Es un Digimon Tipo Hombre Dragón, debajo de su casco tiene cabello amarrillo oscuro y ojos amarrillo oscuro es un digimon tipo virus nivel Supremo que es uno de los nivel digimon más fuerte superado al nivel mega.

BlackWarGreymon es un digimon que fue creado de 100 torres oscuras. Desesperados por acabar con los Niños Elegidos, Arukenimon y Mummymon deciden crear otro Digimon. Arukenimon utiliza esta vez 100 Torres Oscuras y así fue como había nacido.

Que es este lugar donde estoy acaso es este lugar donde termine al morir hay, alguien ahí. Seguro no hay forma de salir de aquí, que lugar tan extraño esta todo blanco y yo soy el único aquí, esto es como un vacío sin nada aparte de mí.

Hola BlackWarGreymon si quieres saber dónde estás bueno estas en el digi-limbo es el lugar donde van los caídos digimones que no pudieron ser reencarnados en digi huevos.

BlackWarGreymon: ¡Quien está ahí donde estas que eres y como sabes mi nombre! -BlackWarGreymon se puso en guardia y él se pregunta quienes son todas las voces que le habla a el que está solo en un vacío.

Dioses de digi-mundo Tranquilo BlackWarGreymon nosotros no vamos a atacarte solo escucha lo que te diremos, es algo que te interesara. Todos nosotros somos los dioses digimones, que protegemos y gobernamos el digimundo y para responder donde estas, estas en el digi-limbo.

BlackWarGreymon se relajó para saber qué es lo quieren, los dioses digimones de él. Y que quiere los dioses digimones de mí que yo estoy ya muerto y que acaso quiere castigarme por ser un digimon virus y por haber destruido las Piedras Sagradas del digi-mundo.

Dioses de digi-mundo: Oh vamos BlackWarGreymon tranquilo nosotros no vamos a castigarte en vez de eso queremos decirte algo y es que, queremos que cumplas y seas el que proteja el digi-mundo de los que quiera destruirlo o llenarlo de oscuridad.

También necesitamos que protejas a otros universos ya que hay guerras y problemas.

BlackWarGreymon: ¡Pero Porque quiere! que yo haga eso y no los niños elegidos, que siempre lo protege el digi-mundo de amenazas y el mundo humano, además es muy raro que quiera que yo haga eso.

Dioses de digi-mundo: Sabes BlackWarGreymon nosotros los dioses digimones no queremos depender todo el tiempo de ellos por eso es mejor que, tu que eres un digimon muy poderoso. Y por eso decidimos elegirte a ti pero antes de devolverte a la vida, te daremos algunas cosas que necesitaras y te servirá muy bien.

Y esas son Eterna Juventud, (BlackWarGreymon no envejecerá al tener la eterna juventud, su cuerpo seguirá joven si cambios.) regeneración interna y externa eso significa te podrás regenerar rápidamente dentro y fuera de tu cuerpo. Y si se destruye un órgano tuyo aparecerá otro nuevo sustituyéndolo, solo te cuidado al tener regeneración no seas como esas personas que piensa al tener una habilidad regenerativa podrá ganar tan "fácilmente". Te daremos una espada legendaria llamada Muramasa sus poderes son; puede usar todos los elementos incluso la luz y la oscuridad, puede abrir portales dimensionales, regenerar a su poseedor, solo te sirve a ti Blackwargreymon Si se daña o se oxida solo tiene absorber o tocar sangre para hacerla más fuerte y resistente. Cada persona o monstruo que mata aumenta su poder de energía y destrucción, además de robarle energía

Si alguien con el corazón lleno de maldad es cortado por la espada no puede ser curado y morirá en minutos, por una poderoso energía que le roba los poderes y habilidades dándoselas al poseedor de la espada.

No te afectara las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, También como modificamos tu cuerpo para que no te afectara algunas enfermedad de esos universos. Como te modificamos tu poder es más poderoso ahora eres tan poderoso como nosotros igualándonos en poder. Tu armadura que está hecho de Chrome Digizoid la mejoramos, ahora aguanta los elementos y te protegerá muy bien.

Te daremos dos almas que llegaron a nuestro mundo, las habíamos encerrado esperado hasta encontrar a alguien adecuando para tenerlas dentro.

BlackWarGreymon: ¿y de quienes son estas dos almas que llegaron? Ya que es muy raro que llegaran dos almas de otro universo.

Dioses digimones: por lo que sabemos es el alma del dios de la biblia que quería renacer y pasar su enseñanza y todo su poder a un sucesor. Por lo que vimos tu eres indicado para tenerla dentro de ti y ser sucesor ya debes absorberla toma.

BlackWarGreymon: está bien acepto el alma de ese dios para ser un buen sucesor, y tener sus recuerdos poderes, habilidades y enseñanza. – los dioses le envía una enorme esfera "mágica" que contenía el alma del dios de la biblia, el alma entra dentro del dragón oscuro pasado todos sus conocimientos del mundo de dónde provenía.

BlackWarGreymon: de quien es la otra alma que estuvo encerrada, me puede decir.

Dioses digimones: por lo que investigamos la otra alma era de un dragón celeste llamado Ddraig el dragón emperador rojo el Sekiryuutei, que lucho con otro dragón celeste llamado Albión el dragón emperador blanco el Hakuryuukou. Esos dos tuvieron una batalla terrible, fueron destruidos sus cuerpos por los Ángeles, Ángeles caído y diablo ya que se unieron destruyendo el cuerpo de los dragones, sus almas fuero selladas pero la del llego al mundo digital…

Fuero sellados en artefacto sagrado llamado sacred gear creados por el dios de la biblia que encerró sus dos almas. Los más poderosos son los trece Longino, el que tenga el alma de albion tiene el longino división divina sus poderes son: La divisoria divina tiene la capacidad de dividir la potencia de sus oponentes a la mitad después de entrar en contacto físico con ellos cada 10 segundos. Los poderes a la mitad se agregan a sus propios poderes. Si la potencia añadida excede la cantidad que el portador puede contener con seguridad, el exceso de energía es expulsado a través de las alas, lo que permite al usuario estar siempre en su máximo potencial. Como un par de alas, también permite el vuelo del usuario que puede llegar hasta la velocidad de la luz. Reducir a la mitad el tamaño de objetos y seres vivos, el que tenga la divisoria divina está destinado a luchar con el poseedor de Boosted Gear.

Ahora el que tenga el alma de Ddraig tiene el Boosted Gear y sus poderes son: El Sacred Gear Boosted Gear duplicar el poder de su Portador cada 10 segundos y luego sobrepasa los poderes de los Reyes Demonios y de Dios. Su segunda habilidad es el de Transferir su poder a otra persona u objetos aumentando su poder. Ahora te preguntamos aceptas esta alma de este dragón obteniendo sus poderes y habilidades ya que eres muy poderoso.

BlackWarGreymon: está bien acepto esa otra alma dentro de mí para entrenar esas habilidades y poderes. –envía el alma del dragón Ddraig dentro del poderoso BlackWarGreymon, obteniendo todo su poder conocimiento, dándole más fuerza al digimon.

También te daremos nuevas técnicas que te servirá muy bien BlackWarGreymon y son primero "eléctricas": Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, campo eléctrico, drenado eléctrico, también tienes una habilidad poderosa eléctrica que se llama Limo Electric Body Building. Esa habilidad te permite reconstruirte si tu cuerpo es destruido, reformándote a ti mismo si eres bolado en pedazos aparecerá limos que reconstruirá tu cuerpo completamente estado si heridas.

Los otros elementos que tienes son hielo: rayo de hielo, dragón de hielo, cero absoluto, armadura de hielo: es una técnica que baja la temperatura de tu cuerpo, creado una armadura de hielo. Al usarla no te dañara tu cuerpo solo cambiara de color tu armadura y tu cuerpo al usarla. Prisión de hielo, campo helado, onda Congelante, "visión" helada: es una técnica que te permite disparar rayos de hielo que congelara al oponente al instante.

Garras de Hielo: es un ataque muy poderoso que congela tus manos y usa tus uñas para cortar cualquier cosa, causa suficiente daño como para cortar algo "fácilmente" y no se rompe.

Súper visión helada: es Una versión más potente de la visión helada dispara a cabo más grueso el rayo y de ambos ojos. El ataque cógela rápidamente el cuerpo del oponente y también cógela en unos minutos rápidamente sus "órganos" internos dejándolos congelados e inservible.

Otro elemento que tienes es fuego que son: Reflexión Burst: con esta técnica se forma una lente que puede absorber el calor del sol en frente de sus manos y, a continuación, dispara un rayo letal de fuego en el oponente. Debido a que este ataque se obtiene energía del sol, que no se quede sin energía.

Nova Star: cobra una esfera ardiente energía en espiral en la boca. A continuación, se agarra el ámbito de la energía en tus manos para lazarla a tu oponente. Levantas sus manos y grita "Nova Star!" mientras se dispara el ámbito de la energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.

Sacrificio ardiente: elevas una gran cantidad de poder rodeándote de llamas y llevándote con todo, incluso una persona o el campo. El usuario que usa esta técnica termina muy agotado, y tendría el cuerpo muy caliente a temperaturas de 150 grados farenheit.

Burning Tornado: este ataque es muy poderoso, comienzas a girar la recopilación de un aura de fuego y los ejercicios en línea recta hacia su oponente y lo golpea, lo que inflige una cantidad considerable de daños, ese ataque asegurar la agonía ardiente al oponente que lo recibe.

Blaster Meteor: En primer lugar, el usuario forma un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces, él trae sus manos separadas a cada lado y libera muchos poderosos rayos de energía hacia el objetivo, infligiendo una enorme cantidad de daño.

Esfera Nova: agarras a tu oponente y encierras a sí mismo y el oponente en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. No te verás perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor así que no te dañara.

Armadura de calor: Cuando se realiza, el usuario eleva su temperatura hasta un punto en que su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color naranja rojizo brillante, que funciona como escudo de energía que también puede dañar a un oponente atacante. El poder es tan grande que es más allá de la calentura del sol, alrededor de la temperatura de un rayo.

Otra "técnica" de fuego que puedes usar es copia de fuego: reúnes "energía" y creas una copia que se parece a ti, tendría el mismo poder y no te gastaría energía. La copia creada puede subir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo a 600000 grados farenheit o la cantidad calor que quiera.

Otro elemento que puedes usar es el agua que te servirá muy bien: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.

También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: súper hurraca, drenado de aire.

Furia del Poderoso Huracán: El usuario crea un veloz huracán, girando su cuerpo velozmente. Una vez que el blanco entra en la zona de este, el huracán aumenta la velocidad de su giro, lo cual corta todo a su paso, lo cual causa extremo daño en el usuario, pudiendo incluso ser mortal.

Torbellino de Spin: En primer lugar, el usuario pone sus dos dedos medio y cuarto juntos, mientras que los puntos del índice se colocan juntos, los pulgares y meñiques para crear una señal. A continuación, el usuario libera su / sus manos para formar un tornado viento afilado (con él / ella como el epicentro) que corta y daña el oponente, causando una gran cantidad de daño.

Ahora otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.

Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.

Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al contra algo de energía.

Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.

Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentras algún enemigo que use ataques de oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales: convocas algo de energía y te saldrá unas poderosas alas blancas de luz. Hace que algún enemigo que está cerca se debilite si usa oscuridad o es un ser de oscuridad se debilite al instante.

Gran resplandor de luz: juntas tus garras luego concentras algo de "energía" en tus manos. Cuando ya tengas la "energía" concentrada la disparas al oponente y el ataque dejara al oponente herido y le limpiara su cuerpo de maldad o energía maligna dejándolo purificado.

Garras de luz: concentras algo de energía en tus garras apareciendo unas poderosas garras de luz que absorber cualquier poder, es indestructible y corta cualquier cosa.

Nudillo del Cielo/Mano del Destino/Golpe de Fe: Concentra energía dorada en su puño derecho y lo impulsa hacia su oponente en un movimiento similar a un puñetazo, liberando en el acto una honda rectilínea de energía tremendamente poderosa. Y dañado al oponente con el poderoso ataque de luz.

Barrera de la luz: concentras energía creado una poderosa barrera de energía de color blanco, que destruye los ataques de energía absorbiéndolos y dándoselas al que usa la técnica. Cualquiera que trate de destruirlo terminara muy dañado, repelido por la poderosa barrera.

Bola de luz: creas una bola de energía de color blanco, esa técnica es muy fuerte que deja muy dañado a un oponente que la reciba ese poderoso ataque directo.

Copia de luz: concentras energía creado una copia que será toda blanca lleno de luz. Cualquier enemigo con oscuridad que lo ataque se debilitara lentamente al luchar con él.

Absorción de luz: lazas un poderoso ataque de energía que absorberé cada minuto la "energía" del oponente para, luego salir rápidamente disparada la energía uniéndose a tu cuerpo dándote más poder. Esta técnica también la puedes usar sosteniendo o agarrado a un enemigo y le drenas energía de su cuerpo.

Campo de luz: con esta técnica concentras energía haciendo que todo el lugar se llene de pura luz. Siendo solo un campo puro de luz debilitado a los enemigos que tenga maldad, sea poseídos por oscuridad u otros seres. Aunque esta técnica cuando la usas no te afecta al tu ser un digimon virus, los aliados y personas de buen corazón que esta heridos se recuperaran.

Agujas de luz: es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en que tú reúnas energía en tu pecho o cabeza. Para luego disparar muchas agujas que son muy poderosas y afiladas, que entrar al cuerpo del oponente absorbiendo su sangre y energía dejándolo muy herido, medio muerto y sin sangre.

Súper caño de luz: esta técnica consiste en que concentras energía en todo tu cuerpo adoptada un color blanco. Puedes colocar tus garras en una posición para disparar un poderoso ataque que seguirá al oponente hasta déjalo medio muerto. También hay otra forma de usar esta técnica que es carga mucha energía en tu cuerpo para luego, hacer un poderoso tornado que gira muy rápido. Para luego seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y causarle al oponente un daño muy grave.

Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que usen luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.

Te dimos también la habilidad de poder curarte o curar a otras personas, sabemos que te servirá muy bien para recuperarte. También debes saber que tienes tres nuevas evoluciones poderosas que se llama primero modo oscuridad o modo caos, Modo Explosivo y modo ruina. Solo ten cuidando al usar el modo ruina es un modo muy inestable que podrá controlar por tres horas o cinco horas… después de pasar esas horas terminaras atacado a todo el que este cerca de ti… porque ya al pasar esa hora tu no podrás controlarte y serás como un animal si control atacado todo a tu paso. Si quieres dominar ese modo tendrás que entrenar para no perder el control al pelear, al usarlo.

Es una evolución donde tu cuerpo cambia de color a todo negro, para luego llenarse de mucha "energía" negativa en el cuerpo. Solo que cuando termines de usar este modo tu cuerpo se agotara y tendrás que concéntrate para no perder el control y ataques a todo el mundo. Tienes que entrenar y dominar este modo para que no te agotes al usarla, por eso nosotros te daremos un campo indestructible donde puedes entrenar e invocarlo y desaparecerlo.

Y las técnicas que obtienes al usar ese modo se llama 1) Dramón Killer caos/ Dramón Killer oscuro: Utiliza tus garras oscuras metálicas para acuchillar velozmente a tus rivales Es especialmente útil contra Digimones de todo tipo y otros oponentes y las garras causa un gran daño al enemigo.

2) Escudo caos/ Escudo oscuro: Con tus alas (puede seguir volando sin ellas) formas un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir todo tipo ataques de los oponentes, que se puede redirigir hacia el oponente u otro lado dañándolo.

3) bola negativa/ bola del caos: utilizas la energía negativa para crear una poderosa esfera que tiene un inmenso poder que laza hacia su oponente dejado un daño grave en el oponente (el color de la esfera es rojo con negro.)

4) Mega Tornado del caos/mega tornado de oscuro: Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro para perforar a su enemigo. También puede generar un potente tornado de color negro que lanza volando a los rivales que estén cerca de ti además de desviar ataques a distancia. Esta es una versión más fuerte de tu técnica Mega Tornado es más poderosa y daña más que antes.

5) Fuerza gea Oscura del caos: Creas una gran bola energética que concentras los sentimientos negativos y la lanza al adversario. Esta técnica es una versión más potente de la Fuerza Gea que dejaría a un oponente muy débil.

6) Absorción de energía negativa: esta técnica te permite blackwargreymon cuando estas en el modo caos o si el modo caos con esta técnica puedes absorber energías oscura para recuperarte de heridas o recuperar poder perdido. Esta técnica consiste de que gritas Absorción de energía negativa o lo puedes decir mentalmente. Y se abrirá un enorme portal que está conectado con el Mar Oscuro y solo tú puedes absorber la energía negativa de ese portal.

En los otros dos modos de súper digivolucion que tienes se llama diferentes las técnicas. La información de esas técnicas está dentro de tu cabeza ahora. También te daremos dinero ilimitado que te servirá en el viaje que aras a esos universos.

Te dimos una casa lujosa que podrás invocar con solo pensarlo, tú la puedes volver más grande blackwargreymon y además le puedes agregar muchos más cuartos si quieres con solo pensarlo y aparecerá "instantáneamente" solo que si se destruye esta casa se puede reconstruir rápidamente al instante estado como nueva. Te dimos también un poder de curar enfermedades, por si te dan una a ti u otra persona, tienes el poder el de revivir a personas, animales u otra cosa.

También te dimos la habilidad de poder respirar en el agua, y en el espacio así no tendrás problema al luchar con un oponente que también tenga esa habilidad. Te dimos una habilidad que te permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar o universo con solo pensarlo. También puedes abrir hoyos que te llevara cualquier lugar a ti o alguien que te acompañe. Te daré daremos también una habitación especial indestructible que te permitirá entrenar tus habilidades.

Toma esto blackwargreymon te será "útil". Cinco luces pequeñas aparece en frente de el en forma de una pequeñas maquinas que el agarra y muchas cartas.

El primero de los aparatos que tiene blackwargreymon que había salido de esa luz es un D-Scan. El D-Scan que tiene en las manos es de color negro y unas partes dorado. Escucha blackwargreymon este D-Scan o D-Tector es el Digivice que puede usar para digivolucionar a tu forma de digimon.

El segundo de los aparatos es un D-Terminal de color negro con unas partes amarrillo. Este aparato se llama d-terminal… te permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve para comunicarte con los que tenga una "también". También puedes usar el poder de todos los Digieggs que está dentro de él y también servirá para ayudar a digivolucionar a algunos digimones que te acompañara.

Blackwargreymon se pregunta a que se referían, los dioses digimon con que lo acompañara digimones. Decidió preguntarles cuando le diga que son los otros aparatos.

El tercer aparato es un D-Power de color negro plateado y tienes algunas partes doradas. Este es un Digivice que sirve con las cartas, que te dimos y se llama D-Power su habilidad es de leer las cartas de Digimon, enviando los datos de estas a los Digimon que te acompañara y a ti también envía los datos cuando lo usas.

El cuarto aparato es un reloj de pulsera de color negro y dorado. Este reloj se llama digi arma o d- power armar. Este aparato te permite sacar cual tipo de arma como cuchillos indestructibles, espadas indestructibles, lazas, hachas, Bayonetas , Kunai. Armas de fuego como pistola, revólver, metralleta, carabina, escopeta, fusil etc… estas armas que sale del reloj son muy fuertes y al corta a alguien con una arma blanca y tocar su sangre ara al arma más fuerte y resistente. Las armas de fuego tienen balas infinitas dentro así que no se acabara "fácilmente" el aparato también sirve para escuchar música, almacenar música imágenes, dar la hora etc.

Y el último aparato es un celular Samsung Galaxy Nokia 7 de color negro y amarrillo. Es un celular pero nosotros le llamamos a este celular digi amplificador o d- súper amplificador. Es un aparato muy útil que sirve para amplificar tu fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, también amplifica otras cosas tuya por un periodo de tiempo de siete horas…

Al terminar las horas tu cuerpo terminara muy exhausto cayendo inconsciente y si energía hasta que te recuperes. Solo ten cuidado al usar este aparato y multipliques mucho fuerzas etc… porque puede quedar muy mal y terminar muerto o medio muerto u en estado de coma. Ese celular también sirve como cualquier celular además de ser indestructible.

Te daremos una habitación especial que es indestructible te servirá para entrenar tus habilidades al máximo, superado tus límites y capacidades la podrás invocar pensándolo y aparecerá.

Bueno ahora déjame decirte blackwargreymon cuáles son los digimones y mostrarte, los digimones almacenados dentro de tu digivice, que te permite digivolucionar en el. Son: MetalSeadramon, Apariencia: tiene la apariencia de un androide en forma de una gigantesca serpiente marina. Su hocico, frontalmente plano, le sirve para lanzar sus ataques; sobre él se sitúan unos cuernos nasales parecidos a sables. Su poder aumenta mucho en el agua, y fuera de ella es capaz de volar con media docena de alas. Está recubierto por una capa de Chrome Digizoid Dorado, el cual repele los ataques.

Ataques: 1) Corriente Definitiva/Río Poderoso: Reúne energía en el orificio frontal que le hace de nariz y dispara un potentísimo rayo de energía de muy largo alcance que es capaz de fulminar casi cualquier cosa o ser. 2) Apretón Infernal: Envuelve con su cuerpo metálico cubierto de Chromo-Digizoid a su presa contrayéndose y destrozándolo.

ChaosWarGreymon apariencia: ChaosBlackWarGreymon es un Digimon muy fuerte, Su pechera es de Chrome Digizoid dorado y su armadura está hecha también de éste material, aunque en sus variantes negras y blancas. Ataques: 1) Fuerza de Gea: Reúne toda la energía dentro de la atmósfera y lo concentra en un solo lugar, entonces dispara como una bola de fuego súper-densa de alta temperatura de energía.

WarGreymon apariencia: Tiene una armadura hecha de Chrome Digizoid que cubre su cabeza, hombros, abdomen y piernas. Tiene una protección, su "Escudo Valiente", el cual se saca de la espalda y lo une para bloquear los ataques. Se dice que el Escudo Valiente es el escudo más resistente, y tiene escrito el Emblema del valor. WarGreymon tiene dos guantes con garras llamados Matadramons (Dramon Killer) con los cuales demuestra grandes poderes contra la especie Dramon.

Ataques: 1) Fuerza Gaia/ Terra Force: Reúne energía en sus manos, que forma una inmensa esfera de energía tan caliente como el Sol, que lanza hacia sus oponentes. Este ataque se crea con la energía de la atmósfera y de la concentración de la Tierra.

2) Gran Tornado/ Mega Tornado: Junta sus brazos y con garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro a una increíble velocidad.

3) Dramon Killer: Ataca con sus garras y despedaza a sus rivales. Este ataque es especialmente útil contra Digimon con dura defensa o del tipo Dramon.

4) Escudo Valiente: Con sus alas (sin perder la capacidad de volar) forma un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir y desviar casi cualquier ataque.

Chaosdramon apariencia: Se dice que fue construido por la combinación de las partes de muchos Digimon de especies Cyborg, demostró habilidades más allá de la imaginación, y el experimento tuvo éxito. Agregando realces para mejorar aún más que Mugendramon se hizo Chaosdramon, que posee un profundo cuerpo metálico carmesí . Su cuerpo está hecho de "Digizoide Rojo" que se volvió a purificar del virtual super-metálico Cromo Digizoide y aumentó sólo su dureza, desvía cualquier ataque, y destruye todo. Además, la versión del programa que se encuentra en su Digicore automáticamente realiza mejoras para que sea aún más destructivo. Chaosdramon es también el líder del Equipo Crack emplea principalmente como agente. Su movimiento especial es una onda de energía de clase superacorazada despedida de sus dos cañones de artillería (Híper Cañón Infinito).

Tecnicas: Híper Cañones Infinitos: Dispara una poderosa ráfaga de energía potenciada por los poderes del Área Oscura desde sus cañones. Triturador del Caos: Ataca con su garra izquierda destrozando a sus adversarios sin piedad. Gancho Destructor: Dispara un misil desde su garra derecha que atraviesa al oponente y le inyecta un virus mortal, el cual va destruyendo sus datos poco a poco desde dentro hasta acabar con él. Si el misil impacta sobre otro ser o cosa digital, este también se ve afectado por el virus.

Spinomon apariencia: Es un Digimon de Tipo Dinosaurio que vive en la selva donde la vegetación es profunda. Se dice que cuenta con los poderes más fuertes y completo entre otros tipo de Digimon dinosaurio que viven en el mundo digital, y tiene una fuerza igual a la de DinoRexmon. Se ha aclarado a través de investigaciones recientes que pese a su gran fuerza, brutalidad y espíritu combativo, posee una sorprendente inteligencia. Su característica principal son las cuchillas en su espalda, que le da un excelente equilibrio de poderes ofensivos y defensivos. Utiliza sus cuchillas para herir profundamente a sus oponentes que atacan cuerpo a cuerpo.

Técnicas: Lluvia de Cuchilladas Sonicas: Dispara las cuchillas de su espalda a la velocidad del sonido, creciéndole otras nuevas al poco tiempo. Prominencia Azul: Convierte el metal acumulado en su cuerpo en plasma con una temperatura de 15.000 °C y lo lanza por la boca.

NeoCrimson apariencia: NeoCrimson es una forma de vida experimental formada por la fusión. Hereda sus pies y cañones ChaosLord, la cola de ChaosMetalSeadramon, y las dos cintas flotantes rojas de la espalda de ChaosPiedmon. En su brazo derecho está esgrimido "Dramon Destroyer", lo cual hereda de ChaosBlackWarGreymon, así como sus piernas y el Escudo Valiente en su espalda. Sus hombros, cuerpo, brazo izquierdo y cabeza son una fusión de ChaosBlackWarGreymon y ChaosLord.

Ataques: 1) Ataque Ciego (Double Edge): Ataca a ciegas con su Destructor Dramon.

2) (Giga Blaster): La técnica de HerculesKabuterimon en que usa sus cañones para disparar un enorme rayo de electricidad.

3) Choque de Veneno (Poison S-mush): La técnica de Mushroomon en la que libera pequeñas bombas de hongos que envenenan a cualquier enemigo que intenta atacarlos.

ChaosPiedmon apariencia: ChaosPiedmon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide. Es una variación de Piedmon cuyos colores resaltantes son blancos y negros.

Ataques: 1) Espadas del Triunfo/Cartas Espada: Teletransporta sus cuatro espadas, haciendo que ensarten al oponente en el instante siguiente.

2) Espadas del Triunfo II: Desenvaina la espada en la espalda y los arroja al oponente.

3) Máscaras Cuadradas: desenvaina una bola de negro de energía de su mano y les dispara a su oponente.

Piedmon apariencia: Piedmon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide, cuyo nombre y diseño son sacados del payaso o arlequín y de Paimon, uno de los siete Reyes del Infierno, que pertenece a la Orden de las Dominaciones.

Habilidad: Piedmon puede sacar de sus mangas espadas pequeñas como por un truco de magia y las arroja al oponente, aunque se desconoce si forma parte del ataque Cartas Espada/Espadas del Triunfo. Con esta habilidad mató a.

Ataques: 1) Cartas de Espadas/Espadas del Triunfo: Es su ataque principal. Arroja las cuatro espadas mágicas de su espalda a su oponente pudiendo manejarlas a voluntad con una velocidad asombrosa, causando cortes, haciendo clavárselas y propinar dolorosas descargas eléctricas.

2) Truco del Payaso: Tiene varios efectos, pero el más conocido es el de convertir a sus víctimas en muñecos de llavero, además de causar explosiones. Entre sus otros efectos mágicos están el de devolver ataques y de transformarse.

3) Máscaras Cuadradas: Crea un campo en el que todas las comunicaciones pueden ser leídas por él y le permite teletransportarse y controlar sus ataques a voluntad en cualquier lugar.

4) Hechizo Final: Dispara una potente bala de energía muy concentrada con sus dos manos. Suele usar este ataque para rematar a sus enemigos.

MagnaAngemon apariencia: es Un Digimon Arcángel con ocho brillantes alas plateadas. En su modo de batalla, relega al olvido el oponente con el Escudo Beam en su brazo izquierdo y la Espada Sagrada Excalibur equipada en su brazo derecho. Usa un casco de color púrpura.

Viste un traje ajustado gris con dos bandas doradas cruzadas ante el pecho que caen por atrás a modo de faldones y botas altas de metal. Usa su mitra de color púrpura. La manga derecha del traje es blanca y presenta correas negras en el antebrazo y el guante; adicionalmente, lleva en la muñeca un disco dorado que resulta ser la guarda de la espada Excalibur, la cual presenta una hoja retráctil de afilada energía púrpura. El brazo izquierdo está cubierto por una manga negra, con un escudo aparentemente del mismo material que el casco sujeto al hombro.

Ataques: 1) Puerta del Cielo/ Puerta del Destino: Con su Espada Sagrada Excalibur dibuja un círculo en el aire y hace aparecer una puerta dorada circular con inscripciones rúnicas suspendida en el aire y la abre, revelando un vacío sin materia a través de ella. Esta puerta succiona a los enemigos y una vez con ellos dentro se cierra para desaparecer, siendo enviados a la dimensión del reino oscuro. También puede ser abierta para emitir un poderoso rayo de energía sagrada desde ella.

2) Excalibur: Esgrime su espada de energía para atacar al oponente.

3) Desinfección Sagrada/ Curación Celestial: Emite desde sus alas superiores una energía multicolor que sana a sus aliados, revirtiendo también efectos causados por ataques enemigos.

4) Cuchillada del Juicio: Un solo golpe que destruye el mal.

5) Desterrador de Almas: Sus manos adquieren brillo proveniente de energía sagrada y dispara múltiples rayos con un poder destructivo.

BlackSeraphimon apariencia: Aparenta ser un Digimon Ángel igual a Seraphimon pero con la diferencia de que en vez de alas de Ángel tiene alas de Demonio. Su cabello es negro, su armadura cambia de azul y dorado a verde y blanco, sus zapatos se hacen de tacones altos y puntiagudos curvados hacia arriba. Su voz se hace más profunda y rasposa al combinarla a la de Mercurymon, el faldón dorado con inscripciones arcanas de Seraphimon desaparece, el dibujo de su casco cambia de un + (cruz) por una X y por último tiene símbolos de Mercurymon por toda la armadura.

Ataques: 1) Siete Infiernos: une sus manos y crea 7 esferas de energía oscura que lanza a sus enemigos. Este ataque es la versión oscura de los Siete Cielos de Seraphimon. En España es igualmente llamado Siete Cielos, posiblemente por error. 2) Testamento: crea una potente descarga eléctrica alimentada por la oscuridad en el cuerpo de su adversario, dejándolo paralizado y sin fuerzas para luchar.

Seraphimon apariencia: Seraphimon tiene forma humanoide con cinco pares alas de plumas doradas. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por una armadura ornamentada de tonos metálicos, azul y dorado, en la que lleva inscritos el Emblema de la Esperanza y algunos más; también lleva un casco azul metálico, como el resto de su armadura, decorado con una cruz dorada en el frontal y dos altas alas en los lados. Viste además un faldón dorado con varios símbolos arcanos en él.

Ataques: 1) Siete Cielos/ Séptimo Cielo: Une sus manos y lanza desde ellas siete esferas de energía sagrada contra sus enemigos. 2) Testamento: Usa el llamado "misterio más profundo" para convertir su vida en un colosal explosión de luz que destruye todo lo situado en su alcance. 3) Ascensión Santa: Invoca enormes rayos de luz que descienden del cielo y atacan a sus enemigos.

SaberLeomon apariencia: Su apariencia es la de un gigantesco león de color dorado con rayas rojas en su lomo y en su melena, y está adornado con largas plumas y posee colmillos con marcas rúnicas.

Técnicas: 1) Flechas Infinitas/Colmillos Gemelos/Rugido de Fuego: Dispara los pelos de su melena como si fueran agujas incandescentes, las cuales se clavan en el cuerpo del enemigo y paralizan sus músculos. 2) Golpe de Garra/Garra Destructora/Uña Trituradora: Sus garras se cargan de energía para destruir completamente al enemigo a zarpazos.

Imperialdramon Modo Dragón tecnicas:1) Láser de Positrones/ Mega Laser: Un Rayo de energía desde el cañón que lleva en la espalda. 2) Mega Muerte: Un disparo súper masivo de materia oscura, que traga todo en un espacio oscuro y aniquila completamente todo dentro de un radio de unos pocos cientos de metros alrededor del punto de impacto de la materia oscura.

Omnimon X técnicas: 1) Espada Grey: Saca la Espada Grey de su brazo, la cual se carga de energía para golpear a sus oponentes. Otro efecto de este ataque es lanzar una onda de choque muy destructiva.

2) Cañón Garuru: Extrae el Cañón Garuru de su brazo y lo usa para disparar proyectiles de energía a temperaturas bajo cero.

3) Borrar Todo: Libera el verdadero poder de la Espada Grey, que le permite eliminar instantáneamente cualquier dato que sea alcanzada por el filo de la misma.

. 4) Espada de Ruina: Traza un círculo de energía con su espada a su alrededor, que luego se expande en una onda de energía explosiva muy potente que provoca una explosión aniquiladora de varios kilómetros.

5) Torrente Doble: Aniquila a su oponente con disparos sucesivos de fuego y hielo desde las cabezas de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

Habilidad: Omega Inforce: Es una habilidad que le otorga un gran poder y le permite ver el futuro rápidamente durante la batalla y así poder anticiparse a los próximos ataques de sus enemigos y vencerlos fácilmente.

Imperialdramon Modo Luchador apariencia: Es una forma de Imperialdramon Modo Dragón que liberó todo su poder, el cambio de forma en el modo de combate legendario. Es un Digimon Supremo que adquirió una gran inteligencia al cambiar el modo difícil de controlar Dragón a una forma humana. Se dice que el poder de destruir un planeta habita en sus ataques, y tiene el "Láser de positrones" equipado en su brazo derecho. Además, cuando en él se despierta a la perfecta justicia, es capaz de transformarse en un modo más aún.

Técnicas: 1) Láser Positrónico/Láser de Positrones: Dispara un potente rayo de energía de positrones desde el cañón de su brazo derecho. Éste es más poderoso que el de Imperialdramon Modo Dragón. 2) Súper Láser de Positrones: Una versión más poderosa del Láser de Positrones. 3) Giga Muerte: Un disparo súper masivo de materia oscura, que traga todo en un espacio oscuro y aniquila completamente todo dentro de un radio de unos pocos cientos de metros alrededor del punto de impacto de la materia oscura. 4) Blaster Iónico: Libera un emisor de su pecho que emite un rayo de energía que explota.

Imperialdramon Modo Paladín apariencia: Es la forma más poderosa de Imperialdramon, el portador de la Espada Omega, y el fundador de los Caballeros Reales. Las letras "inicialización" están grabadas en una parte de la Espada. Dado que contiene los datos de Omnimon e Imperialdramon Modo Luchador, es prácticamente igual a su mega nivel anterior, pero cambia de color de negro a blanco y rojo a amarillo; además posee la Espada Omega. Su nombre sigue refiriéndose a Emperador de los Dramon, pero se le agrega el término Paladín. Es único en su tipo, considerado como el Digimon más poderoso.

Técnicas: 1) Espada Omega: Atraviesa a su oponente con la Espada Omega cargada de energía para borrar los datos de su adversario desde dentro. 2) Giga Muerte: Invoca un cañón con el que es capaz de disparar un rayo muy destructivo. 3) Láser de Positrones: Lanza un potente rayo de energía desde el cañón de su brazo derecho. 4) Híper Prominencia: Lanza una gran bola de energía oscura desde su pecho que explota cuando toca a un enemigo.

Dynasmon apariencia: Un miembro de los santos "Caballeros Reales", posee los poderes del güiverno. Es un ser único entre los Caballeros Reales, ya que sirve al Señor que encarnaba su propio sentido de la justicia con lealtad profunda e incuestionable. Por ejemplo, para el bien de su propia justicia, no va a odiar su señor, incluso si se lo llaman "Maldad". Por esa razón, tiene un fuerte espíritu de caballerosidad y bushido, con un carácter que honra con devoción, fidelidad y cortesía. Gracias a su tenacidad, poder de dragón, y la armadura de dragón hecha de Chrome Digizoid de alta pureza, cuenta con la fuerza incomparable. Su movimiento especial es disparar tiros de energía de las palmas de sus manos, con todos los atributos de los Diez Guerreros (Rugido del Dragón), y transformar la energía de su cuerpo en un aura de un gigantesco güiverno (Aliento de Güiverno).

Ataques: Aliento de Güiverno/Llamada de la Muerte: concentra todo su poder y lo libera en forma de un gigantesco aura con forma de güiverno (una especie de dragón medieval gigantesco sin patas delanteras y con un aguijón en la cola), lanzándolo a sus enemigos liberando una brutal y devastadora explosión de energía (éste ataque es tan poderoso que ni siquiera el propio Dynasmon es capaz de controlarlo totalmente).

2) Rugido de Dragón/Dragones del Caos: es su ataque principal. De las gemas situadas en las palmas de sus manos dispara sendos rayos de energía en color azul y rojo con forma de dragón en espiral que puede destruir prácticamente cualquier cosa con la que colisione. También puede absorber poder de un elemento de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios o un ataque enemigo para hacer el ataque aún más destructivo. También puede efectuar este ataque en forma de ondas o balas de energía.

3) Colisionador Dragón: libera todo el poder del Wyvern que habita en su cuerpo, liberando una ráfaga de energía continúa con forma de wyverns que rodean y atacan al enemigo. La explosión creada por este ataque posee una temperatura similar a la del núcleo de una estrella.

LordKnightmon técnicas: 1) Mascarada Espiral: Usa los cuatro filos amarillos entrelazados de su armadura para atacar y cortar a su oponente. Este ataque es capaz de hacer rodajas hasta una roca.

2) Miedo Urgente/Miedo Plateado/Ataque Sublime: Propina a su oponente un golpe fortísimo, descargando un proyectil de fuego desde el escudo de su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que da el golpe provocando un potentísimo ataque.

3) Entramado Láser: Crea una red de energía dorada que se proyecta a partir de la palma de su mano para apresar sus rivales.

4) Tempestad Escarlata: Crea un torbellino de pétalos de flor roja que rodean y confunden al enemigo.

5) Velocidad Espiral: Gira sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad y devuelve los ataques que le hayan lanzado.

Examon apariencia: Examon es un gran dragón rojo con ojos verdes, grandes alas desgarradas y una cola grande. Tiene varios cuernos en la cabeza, siendo el más grande su frontal y sus dos cuernos posteriores. Tiene escamas blancas en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, yendo desde su pecho hasta su cola. Sus manos tienen tres dedos en cada mano, y tres dedos en cada pie, y una garra en cada uno en cada dedo y dedo del pie. Lleva ornamentos de oro en sus garras, cuerno frontal, y las puntas en sus alas. Maneja el "Ambrosius", una gigantesca lanza negra. Tiene muchas gemas rojas en su pecho, muslos, cuerno frontal, cuernos ack, y las puntas superiores de sus alas.

Técnicas: 1) Puertas de Ávalon: Apuñala a su enemigo con su lanza Ambrosius y explota todas sus conchas especiales, aniquilarlos desde dentro. 2) Gloria de Pendragón: Realiza un bombardeo con su lanza Ambrosius desde la estratósfera, y lleva a cabo una cocción de láser de alta potencia. 3) Impacto Dracónico: Bucea desde la exósfera y realiza un ataque embistiendo después de tomar el calor de la fricción con la atmósfera, absorbiendo a sus oponentes con la onda de choque adjunta. lleva a cabo un ataque de ataque de munición envuelta en el calor de la fricción con la atmósfera, absorbiendo franjas de enemigos con la onda de choque que lo acompaña.

Gallantmon apariencia: Su existencia es una contradicción, ya que es un atributo de Virus al mismo tiempo que es llamado una deidad guardiana de la red, y si colapsa su equilibrio, incluso siendo una posibilidad anormal, es posible que se convierta en una existencia peligrosa. Está vestido con una armadura sagrada refinada y construida de 99,9% de puro Chrome Digizoid, su mano derecha puede convertirse en la santa lanza "Gram", mientras que su mano izquierda puede convertirse en el santo escudo "Aegis". Rinde homenaje a la caballería, y es un leal vasallo a su señor. Sus movimientos especiales son un golpe fuerte enviado desde la lanza sagrada Gram (Lanza Real), y disparar un rayo que purifica todo, desde el escudo sagrado Aegis en su mano izquierda (Ejecución Final).

Ataques: 1) Sable Real/Lanza Real: Lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul desde su lanza Gram al enemigo. 2) Eliseo Final/Ejecución Final: Concentra una inmensa cantidad de energía luminosa en su escudo Aegis y la dispara en una devastadora ráfaga que destruye y purifica todo a su paso 3) Disparo de Sable: Libera una onda de choque enfocada desde su lanza Gram. 4) Seísmo Solar: Sujeta su escudo Aegis con fuerza y libera una gran torbellino de fuego, capaz de fundir hasta el material más resistente

Gallantmon Crimson Mode o Gallantmon Modo Carmesí apariencia: La forma oculta de Gallantmon quien se cubre a sí mismo en una armadura que resplandece en carmesí. Debido a que ha liberado su potencial completamente, las porciones de su armadura están tan calientes, que se tiñen de rojo. Por esa razón, es incapaz de mantener el Crimson Mode por mucho tiempo. En su pecho está su Digicore, que ha sellado el Digital Hazard, y cuando descarga todo el poder de su cuerpo, una emisión de energía en forma de pinnado puede verse en su espalda. Porta la lanza de luz divina, "Gungnir", y la espada de luz divina, "Blutgang", armas de energía que no poseen forma física. Sus técnicas especiales son cortar al oponente en piezas con su espada divina "Blutgang" (Espada Invisible), y desintegrar a su oponente en electrones con su lanza divina "Gungnir", y entonces enviarlo al olvido dentro de otra dimensión donde "nadie puede seguirte" (Quo Vadis).

Técnicas: 1) Espada Invencible: Utiliza el todo el poder de la espada Blutgang para atacar a su oponente. 2) Quo Vadis: Ataca con todo el poder de su lanza Gungnir, disolviendo lo que toque en electrones, y luego los envía a otra dimensión. También puede usar el poder de su misma lanza, para viajar el mismo entre dimensiones.

Megidramon: Es Un Digimon extremadamente malvado que es el más malo entre los Digimon Dragón. Es un pilar de los Cuatro Grandes Dragones Digimon junto con Qinglongmon, Goddramon y Magnadramon, pero su personalidad es tan diabólica que no da la más mínima semejanza con los otros tres. A pesar de que es una especie rara que ni siquiera sabe que existe, y su existencia misma es un "Peligro Digital", sus poderes fueron sellados por algún tipo de "Fuerza". Sin embargo, se dice que una gran cantidad de daño se ejercerá sobre el Mundo Digital cuando se despiertan sus poderes. Cuenta con un cuerpo hecho de Chrome Digizoid. Según una teoría, Megidramon y ChaosGallantmon son el mismo ser, y se dice que se prevé que la ola de terror como un caballero oscuro o como un dragón oscuro dependiendo del observador. Su movimiento de firma es una poderosa onda de choque que se llama "Aullido del Infierno". Su movimiento especial es su "Flama Megiddo", que reduce todo a cenizas.

Ataques: 1) Flama Megiddo: Lanza desde su boca una gran llamarada alimentada con el poder del Área Oscura sobre sus enemigos. 2) Aullido del Infierno/Aullido de Dragón: Emite un aterrador rugido que a su vez genera unas potentes ondas de choque.

ChaosGallantmon apariencia: Se trata de un Gallantmon que ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad. Algunos afirman que se puede ver el aura sombría de Megidramon alrededor de él, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza. Además está fuertemente armado y protegido por la lanza Balmung y el escudo Gorgon, que son versiones oscuras de la lanza Gram y el escudo Aegis de Gallantmon.

Técnicas: 1) Prisión Judeca: Libera un haz de energía oscura desde su escudo Gorgon. 2) Desastre Demoníaco: Utiliza su lanza Balmung para atravesar brutalmente a su enemigo con un conjunto de rápidas estocadas.3) Muertos Vivientes: Dispara hacia arriba un rayo mágico desde el escudo Gorgon.

Diaboromon apariencia: En repetidas ocasiones absorbe todos los datos en la red con el fin de evolucionar y crecer, y está reduciendo el Mundo Digital al borde de la destrucción. Un Diaboromon que ha absorbido una gran cantidad de datos se convence de que es un ser omnisciente y omnipotente, y se complace en la destrucción y la masacre. Sin embargo, cuando este Digimon se congrega en grandes números, su razón de ser se pone de manifiesto, como objetivo final que es secuestrar un equipo militar y tratar de destruir el Mundo Real, así como con un ataque nuclear, este es un Digimon aterrador. Su Movimiento Especial es disparar un tiro potente de energía destructiva de su pecho-cañón (Cañón Catástrofe).

Ataques: 1) Cañón Catástrofe/Destructor de Red: Dispara una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía desde la esfera de su pecho. 2) Tentáculos de Error/Triturador de Cables/Doble Rompedor: Extiende sus larguísimos brazos para golpear al enemigo y posteriormente estamparlo contra el suelo.

RizeGreymon apariencia: Un Digimon Cyborg que tiene mecanizada más de la mitad de su cuerpo. A pesar de su gran constitución, vuela hacia el cielo para atacar al enemigo. El poder ofensivo despedido del revólver gigante en su brazo izquierdo, se dice que es equiparable a la de una ojiva nuclear simple, y debido a su tremendo poder y retroceso, normalmente es imposible para el fuego rápido. Además, el cañón del arma está hecha de Cromo Digizoide con el fin de resistir esa potencia. Sus movimientos especiales son una alta velocidad de tiro rápido en el límite de la resistencia del Chrome Digizoid de tres explosiones (Revólver Tridente), y disparar una andanada haz de luz de su pecho-cañón y que se extiende a los tres cañones de haz de las alas (Destructor Creciente). Además, su "Golpe Sólido" con el que derriba al oponente y golpea hacia fuera con su revólver gigantesco, tiene una resistencia al impacto extraordinaria.

Ataques: 1) Revólver Tridente/Revólver Destructor: Dispara tres balas de su revólver gigante. 2) Destructor Creciente: Lanza una rayo de energía desde sus alas. 3) Golpe Sólido: Golpea a su enemigo con el revólver.

Merukimon apariencia: es Uno de los Doce Olimpicos, es un Digimon dios que se jacta de ser el más rápido en el Mundo Digital. Es capaz de superar al corredor más rápido, llegando a ser imposible de percibir a simple vista, Odia permanecer en el mismo lugar, y como siempre está vagando por el Mundo Digital, sin duda es difícil de encontrar a Merukimon. Su movimiento especial es usar un corto y rápido teletransporte para acercarse al enemigo, y luego verter en un hiper-presa (Mil Puños). Además, Merukimon es capaz de usar su excelencia en el chamanismo y su cuchillo favorito "Azteca", que puede cortar a través del espacio, convocando a las apariciones de un universo paralelo (Encanto Espiritual).

Ataques: 1) Mil Puños: Usando su velocidad se lanza con una rapidez extrema contra su enemigo mientras le asesta rápidamente una lluvia de puñetazos los cuales el oponente recibe, casi sin poder contraatacar. 2) Imagen Espejismo: Se mueve muy Velozmente y embiste contra su oponente con su cuchillo "Azteca". 3) Kerykeion: Utiliza el cetro "Kerykeion" para absorbe la energía de su oponente.

Lucemon apariencia: Tiene la apariencia de un niño, y se dice que ha descendido del antiguo Mundo Digital hace mucho tiempo. Se manifiesta en una época en que el Mundo Digital era todavía caótico, y se dice que trajo el orden y la armonía. Sin embargo, a causa de una "rebelión" contra Lucemon, se convocó a un largo período de oscuridad. Aunque tiene la apariencia de un niño, el poder y la inteligencia que posee superan incluso el de un Digimon Perfeccionado. Se dice que las habilidades de Lucemon han sido heredadas y dividido entre los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

Su movimiento especial es disparar diez súper calientes esferas de luz dispuestas en una sicigia cruciforme (Gran Cruz). Esta técnica posee una fuerza que sobrepasa a la de los "Siete Cielos" de Seraphimon. Lucemon es un ángel con doce alas (por tanto es de una alta jerarquía celestial) que tiene el cuerpo de un joven muchacho rubio vestido con una toga. Lleva grandes tobilleras y brazaletes de oro, tiene el signo de peligro digita l impresa en su pie izquierdo, y las marcas por la cara, el brazo izquierdo, pecho y abdomen. A pesar de su apariencia frágil y de ser un Digimon Infantil, es muy poderoso. Es, junto a Cherubimon, el único Ángel Digimon que no tiene la cara tapada por un yelmo o casco metálico.

Ataques: 1) Gran Cruz/Choque Galáctico/Cruz Suprema: Entre sus manos crea una pequeña representación del Sistema Solar que alinea en forma de cruz para lanzarla a sus oponentes y causar una explosión de efectos devastadores. 2) Pies Divinos: vuela contra el enemigo con el fin de darle una patada altamente potente.

Lucemon Modo Caído apariencia: Tiene la apariencia de un hombre joven fibrado, de cabello rubio, con una marca morada en su ojo izquierdo y los labios de color rojo. En su lado derecho tiene 6 alas angelicales, una más pequeña que las demás y negra en vez de blanca, así como una más en la cabeza. En el lado izquierdo, lleva 7 alas demoníacas, una más pequeña y otra en la cabeza. Viste un atuendo blanco y negro con numerosos detalles dorados, y se puede notar que en cada uno de los anillos de sus tobillos sobresalen 2 alas doradas: angelicales al lado derecho y demoníacas al izquierdo.

Ataques: 1) Paraíso Perdido: Asesta una gran cantidad de puñetazos al enemigo, que lo debilita o lo desorienta con mucha eficacia. Seguidamente le da una patada, lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Despliega sus alas y ascendiendo donde está el enemigo. Luego le gira y le coloca las piernas en los brazos, le toma de las piernas a semejanza de una cruz invertida (como haciendo referencia al Anticristo) y cae estampándolo contra el suelo. 2) Vivos o Muertos: Crea una esfera de luz con su mano derecha, que la utiliza para apresar a sus enemigos, y empieza a debilitarlos; con su mano izquierda crea otra esfera, pero de oscuridad, que se fusiona con la de luz. Ambas unidas y con sus enemigos en el interior, se crea una esfera mágica que, o bien acaba con ellos o en el mejor de los casos, los deja sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Lucemon Modo Satán apariencia: Teniendo el aspecto del Dragón de la Revelación, es la forma final de Lucemon. Como fue dicho en la Revelación, él lleva las Coronas de los Siete Pecados Capitales sobre su cabeza, y un globo de oscuridad llamado "Gehenna", que absorbe todos los ataques. Ante "Gehenna", todos los ataques son anulados, y se ha dicho que el mundo perecerá cuando Lucemon toma esta forma. Sin embargo, la verdadera forma de Lucemon (Lucemon Larva), existe dentro de "Gehenna" y el Modo Satán no es más sino un reflejo de Lucemon. Y por eso no importa cuántas veces Lucemon Modo Satán sea atacado, esos ataques no afectaran a la verdadera forma, Lucemon Larva. Sus movimientos especiales son una llama de destrucción que purifica todo (Fuego del Purgatorio), y una luz de la aniquilación disparado desde las siete coronas (Divino Perdón).

Ataques: 1) Llamas del Infierno/ Fuego del Purgatorio: Usa el poder de unas destructivas llamas de fuego de color púrpura. 2) Divino Perdón/Tormenta Divina: Dispara una luz aniquiladora desde las Siete Coronas.

Beelzemon apariencia: Su apariencia es la de un demonio vestido como un motociclista rebelde, armado con dos escopetas llamadas "Berenjena", que son sus armas favoritas, y conduce una motocicleta llamada "Behemoth", que tiene vida propia y le obedece fielmente. Cuando está en Modo Ráfaga, sus ojos se vuelven de color verde esmeralda, lleva cuatro alas con plumas negras en su espalda y un cañón láser en su brazo derecho.

Técnicas: 1) Doble Impacto/ Balas de Doble Impacto: Dispara con sus dos pistolas Berenjena balas hechas de Chrome Digizoid. 2) Garras de Oscuridad: Usa sus afiladas garras para cortar en pedazos a sus enemigos… 3) Disparo rápido: Dispara a su enemigo rápidamente con sus "Berenjena". 4) Pao Yù: Lanza una esfera de cristal explosiva.

5) Mordisco Mortal/ Rayo Mortal: Abre las mandíbulas del arma de su brazo cargando una bola de electricidad y la dispara en una poderosa ráfaga al enemigo. 6) Llamarada del Caos/ Estrella del Caos: Con su cañón dibuja un pentagrama de energía en el aire que a su vez libera una potente llamarada oscura. 7) Juuouken/ Golpe del Rey Bestia: Lanza desde su puño una ráfaga de energía brillante con forma de cabeza de león.

Qinglongmon técnicas: Trueno Azul/Fuerza de Aurora: comienza a girar en círculos y libera una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color azul, rayos intensos del cielo, con la furia divina cae sobre sus enemigos friéndolos. Viento de Temas y Flor de la Electricidad/Látigo Relampagueante: invoca un potente rayo que cae del cielo y golpea brutalmente al enemigo. Aurora Fuerza: rizos de su cuerpo en un círculo, generando un intenso estallido de un rayo.

Kerpymon (Virtuoso) apariencia: Kerpymon, a diferencia de los demás Digimon Tipo Ángel, posee una forma animal. Su cuerpo, de pelaje blanco rosado (más claro en la zona del vientre) recuerda vagamente al de un conejo, con brazos desproporcionadamente grandes y largas orejas en forma de alas de plumas, en las que lleva dos Anillos Sagrados. Su cabeza tiene tres pequeños cuernos, y su cara muestra dos trazos de pelaje amarillo sobre los ojos. Además, en su cuello posee una cresta que se asemeja a un collar de múltiples puntas con cascabeles, al igual que los bufones medievales.

Técnicas: 1) Lanza Relámpago: crea un enorme rayo de energía en su mano y lo arroja contra su oponente como una jabalina. Este ataque es extremadamente potente y con alta penetración. En su versión oscura el rayo es de un color rojo oscuro granate, mientras que en la versión normal es azul. 2) tormenta del Juicio/Abrazo Santo/Juicio Celestial: alza sus manos al cielo e invoca numerosos rayos que caen por toda la zona, impactando sobre sus enemigos y arrasando una gran área. Al igual que en los ataques anteriores en su versión oscura son rojo granate y en la versión normal son azules.

Andiramon (Virus) apariencia: Un Digimon Perfecto que tiene la apariencia del "Conejo" de entre los doce bestias sagradas de leyendas orientales. Estas Doce Bestias Sagradas Digimon que se llaman "Deva" y sirven a "seres" cerca de los dioses. Es capaz de manipular libremente el "qi" que fluye dentro de su cuerpo, lo que le permite interactuar con suavidad así como dureza, de modo que a veces se mueve flexiblemente como si estuviera fluyendo, y otras veces desata golpes pesados como el hierro. Su movimiento de firma es recuperarse de cualquier tipo de daño en un instante (Cura de Meditación). Su movimiento especial es el endurecimiento del tejido de su cuerpo al nivel del Chrome Digizoid liberando toda la energía dentro de su cuerpo, desatando un gran golpe (Canto Mantra).

Ataques: 1) Canto Mantra/Brazo Bomba: Realiza un ataque de ondas psíquicas desde su cuerpo. 2) Cura de Meditación: Cura todos los daños de su cuerpo.

Cherubimon (Viciado) apariencia: Un Digimon Ángel que tiene la apariencia de una bestia. Es uno de los tres grandes Digimon Ángel situado en los niveles más altos, al igual que el Digimon Serafín, Seraphimon. Su primer deber es defender el "Núcleo" del Mundo Digital. Los Digimon Ángel que se sitúan en la "Virtud" definitiva tienen un lado que fácilmente mancha su cuerpo con su antítesis "Viciado", debido a su extremidad. Utiliza técnicas de rayos poderosos, y se cree que el golpe es un castigo divino. Sus movimientos especiales se basan en una lanza de un relámpago (Lanza Relámpago), y convocar una gigantesca nube de tormenta, y luego deja caer innumerables rayos sobre el oponente (Juicio del Cielo).

Ataques: 1) Lanza Relámpago: crea un enorme rayo de energía en su mano y lo arroja contra su enemigo a modo de jabalina. Este ataque es extremadamente potente y con alta penetración. 2) Tormenta del Juicio/Juicio del Cielo: levanta sus manos y llama múltiples relámpagos desde los cielos a caer sobre el enemigo. Estos rayos son rojos y se convocan violentamente, a diferencia de los de Cherubimon (Virtud), que los llama sombríamente. 3) Mil Lanzas: abre sus brazos de par en par y desde ellos desata una gran cantidad de relámpagos de energía a alta velocidad contra sus oponentes. Este ataque es una versión multiplicada de la Lanza Relámpago. 4) Juicio Final: una versión mucho más poderosa de la tormenta de relámpagos. 5) Explosión de Rayos: una versión mejorada de la lanza eléctrica que aumenta en gran medida la lanza arrojada.

Myotismon apariencia: Su diseño esta principalmente basado en el Conde Drácula. Viste de manera elegante con un traje azul oscuro similar al de un difunto y ceñido por dos cinturones; porta una capa roja y negra de cuello muy alto con una forma que recuerda a unas alas de murciélago, y un antifaz rojo de diseño similar. Sus ojos son azules y su cabello es rubio, su piel es bastante blanca debido a sus hábitos nocturnos, y de sus labios púrpuras y con la apariencia de un muerto resaltan dos colmillos afilados. Sus orejas terminan en punta. Utiliza guantes grises con dibujos de murciélagos y altas botas negras, la izquierda con el dibujo de una calavera y la derecha con el de un murciélago.

Ataques: 1) Corriente Sangrienta/ Látigo Sangriento: Golpea al enemigo con un rayo de gas ácido de color rojo sangre como si fuera un látigo. 2) Redada de la Noche/ Ala Espeluznante: Abre su capa y de esta emana una bandada de murciélagos que siguen las órdenes de Myotismon. 3) Grito de la Muerte: Lanza una onda de energía que al impactar en el enemigo lo petrifica y debilita. 4) Onda de Pesadilla: Emite una onda oscura que hipnotiza al enemigo, amplificando sus dudas y lo termina llevando a la locura.

MetalGarurumon apariencia: Parece una versión robótica y con alas de su clásica forma de lobo, similar a la de Garurumon. La diferencia de poder es enorme ya que sus ataques son extremadamente poderosos, ya que congelan y destruyen a su rival. Todo su cuerpo está metalizado exceptuando la zona inferior de sus patas traseras y la mandíbula inferior, lo cual le otorga una gran defensa, es más versátil debido a las alas metálicas que emiten energía, lo que permite volar. Su tamaño es un poco mayor, moderadamente, al de Garurumon y en su armadura se lo ve más potentoso (corpulento y/o fuerte). Tiene la marca del Emblema de la Amistad en cada palma de sus patas, aunque no se ve con facilidad. También se parece mucho a KendoGarurumon por sus alas de acero, y por su aspecto bestial. Se puede apreciar que las alas de MetalGarurumon tienen semejanza a unas espadas clavadas en su armadura, dando a entender que ésta posee gran variedad de armas.

Ataques: Aliento Congelante: Arroja desde su boca aire frío en el cero absoluto que congela todo, y al instante detiene las funciones vitales de la víctima. Bomba Congelante: Dispara un potente misil congelador desde el compartimiento de su vientre al abrirlo. Gran Cruz Congeladora: Lanza misiles congeladores de todas las armas escondidas en su cuerpo. Lobo del metal de la garra ( Cocito Breath): expele aire frío en el cero absoluto que se congela completamente todo, y al instante trae las funciones vitales de la víctima a un alto.

VenomMyotismon apariencia: Posee una piel de color rojo sangre, dos alas pequeñas huesudas en sus hombros, un par gigante de alas agujereadas que le permiten volar y otro par pequeño debajo de estas. Tiene un cabello de color rubio pajizo y una cola proporcionalmente pequeña que se asemeja a la de una rata. Sus brazos increíblemente largos llegan a sus pies y sus manos son enormes, la piel de su rostro es color azul grisáceo, sus piernas son de pelaje negro con partes blancas, sus pies son similares a los de WereGarurumon, aunque proporcionalmente grandes, la cabeza es increíblemente pequeña en comparación al tamaño total de su cuerpo. En su abdomen pose dos pares de marcas en forma de ojos, en su abdomen y sus manos una marca de murciélago. Del abdomen hacia arriba es lampiño mientras que hacia abajo es peludo.

Es un gigantesco monstruo bestia vampírico, fruto de los restos de Myotismon. Su verdadera identidad se encuentra en su interior (tiene forma indefinida aunque sigue teniendo la boca y el antifaz de Myotismon), ya que todo el resto de su cuerpo es un títere consiente de poca inteligencia que solo busca alimentarse y destruir, tiene poca sensibilidad y puede ser destruido sin que el verdadero ser (que se encuentra en su interior) se vea afectado. Solo se puede eliminar a VenomMyotismon si se destruye su verdadero ser el cual se haya oculto en su cadera.

Ataques: 1) Infección de Veneno: Inyecta un virus informático destructivo dentro del cuerpo del enemigo a través de dos rayos malignos de apariencia multicolor de sus ojos, interrumpiendo sus datos de configuración y terminando con todas sus funciones. 2) Infierno: Lanza abrasadoras llamas de su boca. 3) Llama del Caos: Dispara un rayo blanco de los ojos en su vientre.

BantyoLiomon apariencia: Posee una apariencia rebelde, tiene una cruz en su pecho color piel (o rojo en algunas ocasiones) una capa negra azulada y cabello gris. Tiene en sus manos dos adornos rojos y en sus muñecas vendajes como las de un luchador de boxeo. Generalmente lleva una rama entre sus dientes. En su forma de Modo Explosivo: Es muy parecido a su forma anterior, excepto por algunos detalles. Su cabello pasa a ser de un tono ocre y adquiere un forma puntiaguda, aludiendo a la forma de una llama. Se acentúan su ferocidad y sus rasgos felinos, su piel se torna de un color amarillo azafrán. Desaparecen los hoyuelos que tiene a los dos lados del hocico y sus ojos se vuelven mucho más brillantes e intensos. Un conjunto de llamas brota de su capa y de todo su cuerpo, dotándole de un aspecto ígneo.

Ataques: 1) Puño Relámpago del Bantyo/Puñetazo Intermitente: Se impulsa con toda su fuerza y salta lo más alto que pueda, abalanzándose contra su enemigo, y golpeándolo con sus puños llenos de espíritu de batalla. 2) Corte del Rey León: Usa su daga, Dankon (Espíritu Varonil), para atacar fervientemente a sus enemigos, liberando una onda súper caliente que corta el aire. 3) Ardor Bancho Punch: Un golpe de fuego ardiente.

MaloMyotismon apariencia: A diferencia de VenomMyotismon, éste es mucho más inteligente y poderoso, pero también es más cruel y despiadado. Es un Digimon Vampiro muy parecido a un androide, que posee dos cañones con forma de bocas en sus hombros las cuales reciben los nombres de Sodoma y Gomorra, como las ciudades bíblicas del mismo nombre. Es capaz de alimentarse de la oscuridad para agrandar sus poderes, y pareciera que su rostro se volviera mucho más monstruoso cuanto más se alimenta de oscuridad.

Ataques: 1) Llamas del Pandemonio: Es su ataque principal. Abre las grotescas bocas de sus hombros y dispara densas llamas oscuras de gran poder destructivo. 2) Aullido de Sangre: Manifiesta energía oscura en sus garras, para después golpear brutalmente al oponente. 3) Ilusión Mental: Utiliza sus poderes oscuros para engañar mentalmente a sus enemigos lanzándoles un rayo de luz. 4) Sangre Ácida: Abre los cañones en forma de bocas de sus hombros y lanza un gas láser rojo como la sangre que derrite todo lo que toca. 5) Lluvia de Sangre: Salta hacia el cielo y empieza a girar, liberando un montón de esferas oscuras debajo de él.

Agunimon apariencia: Agunimon es un Digimon humanoide vestido con un cuerpo-traje negro y armadura roja. Se inspira profundamente de su homónimo, el dios del fuego Agni, con su control sobre las llamas, a la vez que la asociación con el legendario salamandra y el fuego elemental que el folclore atribuye a él. Está equipado con la Llama del hombro hombreras y lleva la marca del alcohol del fuego en su máscara y la correa.

Ataques: 1) Dardos de fuego: Lanza pequeños proyectiles de fuego que salen a través de los agujeros que tiene en sus muñecas. 2) Salamandra Ardiente: A través de los agujeros de sus muñecas puede crear unas llamas alrededor de sus brazos con las que puede golpear a sus oponentes lanzándoselas. 3) Golpe Salamandra: Haciendo un tornado de fuego, se dirige hacia el oponente dando una o varias potentes patadas giratorias.

AncientGreymon apariencia: AncientGreymon es un dragón Digimon antiguo es Un Mega que sólo existía en el pasado distante, se dice que su fuerza no supera la de la corriente Megas, y sin duda es un "mega" ser. Sus capacidades se pasaron posteriormente al "Dragón Digimon" de los Greymon-especies. Se dice que en la cruzada anterior, que sobrevivió hasta el final junto AncientGarurumon y sellada Lucemon.

Ataques: 1) Estallido Omega: Desencadena una explosión masiva con un intenso destello que alcanza miles de kilómetros de distancia. 2) Tornado Gaia: Recoge el espíritu de la tierra y crea un tornado que se traga a su oponente y estalla lejos.

AncientGarurumon apariencia: Este súper-brillante luchador tiene una figura gigantesca y sorprendentemente puede blandir sus dos grandes espadas en cualquier momento. Tiene un gran parecido con Beowolfmon y también a Kendogarurumon pero de pie. En su forma de digievolucion natural, es la digievolucion de WereGarurumon. Si se observa partes de su armadura se puden apreciar partes de Lobomon y KendoGarumon.

Ataques: 1) Cero Absoluto: Genera un frío extremo que detiene por completo el movimiento de los electrones del cuerpo del enemigo y lo congela todo. 2) Mandoble Afilado: Blande sus dos espadas con un brillo deslumbrante y corta al oponente en pedazos. 3) Luna Creciente: Sus espadas lanzan rayos de energías que destruyen los datos del oponente.

Alphamon apariencia: Alphamon es un Digimon humanoide con una armadura pesada negro, contrastando la armadura blanca de su homólogo, Omnimon. Cuenta con la interfaz de estilo antiguo de la Dorumon línea en su frente, mientras que sus protuberancias traseras contienen un toque de alas que aparecen plenamente en su Ouryuken.

Ataques: 1) Espada Divina Grado Alfa: Llama a cabo una convergencia de luz que fue traspasado en el centro de un círculo mágico, y apuñala a través del rival. Digitalización alma: Untar las alas en su espalda y vuela en lo alto, a continuación, despliega un círculo mágico aún más grande que el cielo, con la que se convoca un legendario monstruo de otra dimensión. En Digital Monster X-Evolution y Digimon Historia: La huella del Cyber, el círculo mágico bombardea al oponente con una onda de energía verde.

Alphamon Ouryuken apariencia: Alphamon Ouryuken toma la base Alphamon y añade majestuosas alas, plumas de los salientes en su parte posterior. Owryumon colapsa en una hoja gigantesca para ser empuñada por Alphamon. Ataques: Digitalizar del Alma: Lanza múltiples rayos de energía verde de sus manos. Ultimate-Batalla-Blade-OURYUKEN: Oscilaciones del Ouryuken.

ShineGreymon: es un dragón humanoide cubierto con una armadura de color rojo y blanco, que llevaba un casco de oro con tres cuernos y marcas rojas en la máscara del casco y las puntas de los dos cuernos en la parte posterior. Su cuerno frontal en la parte delantera es una forma como una hoja. Tiene llaves de oro en sus muñecas y tobillos y, tres garras de oro se encuentra en sus nudillos cerca de la mano hacia atrás, y garras de oro situadas en sus pies. Cuenta con seis alas plegadas blindados de color rojo que se ve casi angelical cuando abrió, y tiene un diseño fuego en lo oculto de las alas. Tiene una cola larga blindado con un símbolo del sol en la punta de la misma. Tiene picos situados en su rótula, y lleva hombreras de neumáticos-como con los puntos en forma de hoja que se muestran hacia la parte delantera. Tiene lentes situadas en él es el abdomen, las alas y la espalda.

Técnicas: Explosión Gloriosa/Estallido Glorioso: Explosión Extiende sus alas gigantes y concentra su energía en sus manos formando una enorme bola de fuego tan candente como el Sol que después lanza contra el enemigo. Luminoso explosiva: siega al oponente con alas de luz resplandeciente. Espada GeoGrey: Después de acumular energía solar suficiente, él bate con su puño en el suelo creando un círculo de fuego a su alrededor del cual extrae su arma, la Espada GeoGrey. Dicha espada posee también el Emblema del Valor o al menos una parte de éste. Ráfaga Brillante/Estallido Brillante: Ataca a su oponente con una explosión de luz que él crea usando sus alas.

Modo Ruina ShineGreymon apariencia: Modo Ruina ShineGreymon es un dragón Digimon luz. Es un ShineGreymon que ha alcanzado temporalmente los límites de sus capacidades con la ayuda de la energía oscura, pero es incapaz de controlar el poder que ejerce. Ataques: 1) Explosión Brillante oscura Final: Se envuelve con el fuego oscuro de sus propulsores y lo libera en forma de una gran explosión. 2) dark (oscuro) Tórrido: Dispara desde sus manos envueltas en llamas proyectiles de fuego oscuro. 3) oscura Explosión Gloriosa: Concentra la energía de sus alas en su pecho y lo dispara en forma de un gran haz de fuego oscuro.

ShineGreymon Modo Explosivo: ShineGreymon modo de ráfaga se parece a una versión mejorada de ShineGreymon, en sustitución de todas las piezas de oro de su armadura con rojo, la aleta en su casco se hace más grande, perdió todos los picos que conserve en su forma anterior. Sus alas están hechas de fuego, y la punta de la cola ha sido reemplazada con una llama encendida. También maneja una espada y un escudo de la llama de la llama. Ataques: 1) Estallido Final Brillante/Ataque Explosivo Final: Libera energía de los propulsores de su espalda y la dispara a su enemigo. 2) Espada Corona de Fuego: Combina su escudo y su espada de fuego en una nueva espada, mucho más grande y más poderosa. 3) Fuerza Blanca: Dispara balas blancas de fuego repetidas veces.

BurningGreymon apariencia: BurningGreymon es un dragón Digimon con características aviares. Aunque es un Digimon Bestia, que normalmente se encuentra en posición vertical como un ser humano. Su cabeza tiene un pico de pájaro, aunque llena de dientes afilados, azul, aves rapaces ojos, y está cubierta casi en su totalidad por el casco de plata con rayas de color carmesí, un emblema, y las Greymon-especies cuernos. Se ha llameante, alas de plumas y garras afiladas en cada una de sus extremidades, y su cuerpo musculoso está cubierto con una armadura carmesí, con incrustaciones de paneles de plata y grabados de oro. Ambos de sus antebrazos están equipadas con superarmas triangulares, de oro llamadas "Rudriya darpaṇa", y su cola gruesa está blindado.

Ataques: 1) Desintegrador Corona: Con las armas de sus brazos (Rudri Tarpana) dispara múltiples proyectiles de plasma magmático que incendian y devastan todo lo que alcanzan. 2) Tormenta de Llamas: Se envuelve a sí mismo en una tempestad de llamas que salen a través de todo su cuerpo y lanza todo el incendio en un poderoso tornado o ráfaga contra su oponente

Aldamon: Es la forma combinada del Espíritu Humano del Fuego y del Espíritu Bestia del Fuego. Tiene el cuerpo de BurningGreymon y la cabeza y los brazos de Agunimon. Tiene aspecto humanoide, con rasgos animales, posee una armadura color rojo oscuro o fucsia, también tiene partes negras y blancas con detalles dorados. En sus brazos Posee las "Rudri Tarpana" de BurningGreymon, pero ahora muestran la capacidad de expandirse hacia el exterior en una configuración de tres segmentos. Posee un par de alas, una cola y garras en los pies. Su cabello es dorado amarillento. Aldamon tiene la sabiduría de los seres humanos y el poder de las bestias.

Técnicas: 1) Misiles de Fuego: Dispara una gran cantidad de poderosos proyectiles de fuego contra su enemigo con las armas de sus brazos ardientes 2) Bola de Fuego: Entre sus manos concentra toda la energía del fuego posible y llega a crear una enorme bola de fuego de devastadora temperatura solar que lanza al oponente y destruye y funde todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

KaiserGreymon: KaiserGreymon posee el poder sobre la llama que se dice que ha superado incluso el poder de los legendarios Diez Guerreros. Se dice que posee el poder de las nueve venas del dragón que fluyen a través de Gaia, y que ha sido profetizado que si se puede restringir el poder de los nueve dragones, demostrará capacidad insondable e incluso ser capaz de gobernar Gaia. Se dice que, con el fin de controlar su poder, posee la espada "Ryūgonken" en la cual las almas de los dragones están selladas. Sus movimientos especiales son el disparar flechas desde el "Ryūgonken", cuyas llamas son tan intensas que se convierten en una luz blanca (Enryūgeki), y la liberación de las ocho venas del dragón dentro de Gaia, luego se convertie en el dragón final en sí y pulveriza al oponente con su gran espada (Kuzuryūjin).

Técnicas: Ataque del Dragón de Fuego: Toma el Ryūgonken horizontalmente y dispara flechas de energía al apretar los dos gatillos que están a los costados de la espada Ryūgonken. Cabezas de Nueve Dragones: Clava su espada en el suelo y del lugar donde la clavó salen nueve rayos de fuegos que se elevan con forma de dragón y atacan al rival, y debajo de él sale un dragón donde se unen los demás dragones y sobre el cual ataca con su espada.

Susanoomon técnicas: Relámpagos Celestiales/ Relámpagos Divinos: Invoca una nube de tormenta en espiral que desciende ocho rayos que llegan a ser espíritus de dragón para atacar. Cuchilla Estelar: Usando la ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, ataca al enemigo con su espada usando el fuego sagrado.

Flamedramon: Su apariencia es básicamente Veemon crecido con una armadura de fuego, pues su piel es azul y su armadura roja con llamas que ocupa la mayor parte de su cuerpo (cara, piernas, brazos, pecho) y posee un cuerno en su frente, tiene tres grandes garras en cada mano y pie, no se sabe si son sus propias garras o son cuchillas, y tiene una especie de correas en sus brazos. Ataques: Cohete de Fuego/Ariete de Fuego: Envuelve su cuerpo en llamas y se lanza contra su objetivo para embestirlo con su cuerno. Llamarada Súbita/Nudillo de Fuego: Dispara fuego de sus puños. Puño de fuego: Acumula en su puño fuego y después le pega al enemigo… Escudo de Llamas: Hace una esfera de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo con la que ataca a sus enemigos.

Raidramon técnicas: Trueno Fatal/Trueno Azul/Relámpago Azul: Lanza tres potentes rayos de color azul de su espalda con los que ataca al enemigo. Filo de Relámpago/Hoja Relámpago/Rayo Fatal: Lanza un potente rayo que sale de su cuerno en forma de flecha. Mordisco Eléctrico/Mordida Eléctrica: Ataca con una mordida eléctrica.

Magnamon: Magnamon posee un cuerpo de apariencia reptiliana y piel azul, similar al de Veemon, aunque de forma mucho más humanoide, más alta y más bípeda. Está cubierto por una armadura dorada de formas geométricas que conforma su casco, pecho y protecciones en antebrazos y piernas. Técnicas: 1) Jihad Extremo/ Magna Luz Concentra todo el poder del Digiegg de los Milagros y lo libera en forma de una potente onda expansiva. 2) Disparo de Plasma/ Misiles de Plasma: Desde su armadura dispara múltiples misiles devastadores. 3) Barrera de Aura Luminosa: Crea una barrera de luz a su alrededor para protegerse de ataques enemigos. 4) Tormenta Solar Brillante Dorada: Comprime rápidamente el espacio, entonces inmediatamente y de forma explosiva lo expande, barriendo a los enemigos cercanos con un rayo láser dorado.

MagnaGarurumon apariencia: Un Digimon Especie Trascendental que posee poder sobre la Luz que se dice que ha superado incluso el poder de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. Se especializa en moverse a velocidad de la luz, y cuando su unidad de aviación está equipada es capaz de volar a velocidades infralumínicas.

Además, su armadura en el pecho, su campo de tiro largo "Francotirador Fantasma" en su brazo derecho y su medio campo de tiro "Golpe Fantasma" en su brazo izquierdo son capaces de ser individual, aunque esto disminuye una parte de su poder de fuego. Al girar a gran altura, los "Visores Láser" en su pecho son capaces de encerrar a todos los objetivos antiaéreos y anti-suelo, por lo que tan pronto como gira a una altitud muy elevada y confirma sus objetivos, comienza un ataque a gran escala.

Parece que ya es demasiado tarde para escapar de MagnaGarurumon. Sus movimientos especiales son la realización de un disparo simultáneo de todas sus armas a todos los objetivos bloqueados, para luego violentamente pulverizar el blanco principal a alta velocidad (Ametralladora Destructora), y después de separar su armadura del pecho, acelerar a velocidades que exceden la infralumínica y alcanzar el nivel superluminal, entonces borrar todo lo que entra en contacto con cualquiera de las bandas de luz (Velocidad Estelar).

Ataques: Ametralladora de Destrucción/Bazoocas Destructoras: Dispara descargas de misiles desde cualquier parte de su armamento a su rival; cuando se le agotan las municiones se despoja de sus armas y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo para dispararle a quemarropa con los cañones de su pecho unos potentes rayos de energía destructora que aniquilan todo en el radio de impacto. Cazador Estelar/Velocidad Estelar: Se despoja de sus armas y saca sus dos sables luminosos, cubriendo su cuerpo de luz para después atravesar a su adversario a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Misiles Magna: Lanza una ráfaga consecutiva de misiles a su oponente con todo su arsenal.

KendoGarurumon: es un Digimon Tipo Cyborg; está basado en Garm, el terrible perro que guarda las puertas de la morada de la diosa Hela en el Niflheim. Ataques: Láser Solar: dispara una poderosa ráfaga de energía luminosa desde su boca. Estrella Veloz/Estrella Fugaz: utiliza las ruedas de sus patas para ir a una gran velocidad como un rayo, hacerse prácticamente invisible y usar las alas de su espalda como filos para cortar a su enemigo.

Lobomon apariencia: El espíritu digital humano de la luz. Puede sacar dos espadas de luz muy brillantes, las cuales maneja con gran maestría. También puede usar su arma en el brazo como un francotirador. Técnicas: Conquistador de Luz/Espada Láser: Utiliza sus espadas "Licht Schwert" con las que tiene una gran habilidad para cortar a sus enemigos en dos o lanzar una ráfaga de luz. Ganador Doble: Cruza sus espadas para liberar una esfera de luz con la energía que emana de ellas. Bala de Luz/Luz Cegadora: Usa la mira en su brazo para disparar una poderosa bala de luz como un francotirador.

Beowolfmon: Tiene el cuerpo de Lobomon, con la armadura de KendoGarurumon, Tiene una espada hecha de las cuchillas de las alas de KendoGarurumon llamada Beo Sable y en la izquierda tiene los misiles de luz originalmente pertenecientes a Lobomon pero más poderosos. Ataques: Cazador Helado/Cazador Diurno (Zweihänder): Con su sable de doble filo crea un enorme lobo de frías y luminosas llamas que ataca al oponente a velocidad infralumínica y lo devasta todo a su paso. Luz Purificadora/Descarga Solar (Licht Angriff): Abre su brazo izquierdo y dispara una ráfaga de misiles y un láser luminoso muy poderosos hacia su oponente para destruirlo completamente. Mandoble/Trinidad: Utiliza su Beo Sable de doble filo para atacar al oponente.

Duskmon: Tiene forma de un hombre adulto, con una larga melena rubia y ataviado con una armadura y casco hechos de un material oscuro desconocido. El casco tiene tres piedras rojas a modo de ojos un par de cuernos, mientras que la armadura posee 7 ojos repartidos por hombros, pecho, rodillas y pies. Ataques: 1) Noche de Fantasmas/Mirada Mortal/Hoja Espiritual: Dispara potentes rayos láser de color rojo desde los ojos de su pecho y brazos. Según el perfil oficial también puede inducir a sus enemigos en un profundo estado de hipnosis.

2) Conquista/Plasma Lunar/Neblina de Apocalipsis/Agarre Macabro: Agarra a su rival por el cuello y se adentra en su mente. Después de esto adquiere la habilidad de leer su pensamiento y predecir sus movimientos y estrategias durante un tiempo. También tiene la capacidad de absorber el poder del oponente y hacerlo suyo.

3) Golpe de Sangre/Golpe Brutal: Crea una especie de "planeta" similar a Marte y se oculta dentro de él. A continuación absorbe la energía de dicho planeta y se abalanza contra el enemigo, embistiéndolo. 4) Movimiento Fantasmal: Utiliza los poderes de la oscuridad para desaparecer y atacar por la espalda a su adversario o esquivar ataques.

5) Tormenta Conquistadora/Tormenta de Hojas Espirituales: Lanza una poderosa onda de choque de color rojo desde sus espadas. 6) Mirada mortal Emite brillante energía de los ojos por todo el cuerpo y las bocas en sus brazos, colocando el oponente bajo hipnosis. 7) Lunar de plasma: recorta un arco parecido a la luna llena con la evolución Blut, absorbiendo el poder del oponente y lo que es su propio. 8) Fantasma Mover: Teletransporta hacia sus enemigos.

Velgemon: Velgemon es un Digimon Tipo Ave Gigante de color morado con tres ojos. Ataques: La obliteración oscuro (Zona Deleter): aletea con todo su poder, que arranca el oponente y todo el espacio que les rodea a otra dimensión. Vórtice oscuro (Maestro de la Oscuridad): Cambia la naturaleza del oponente para la oscuridad y los manipula al contenido de su corazón.

Loweemon técnicas: Lanza de las Sombras (Ewig Schlaf, Deu: "sueño eterno"): Golpea al oponente con un ataque lanza intensa. Sombra Meteor (Endlich Meteor, Deu: "Finito Meteor"): dispara una onda de energía de oro del león en su pecho.

KaiserLeomon: Se llama el "León Jet Negro", y su cuerpo está cubierto de un metal único que brilla de color negro azabache y se llama "Digizoide Obsidiana", una especie de Chrome Digizoid. Por esa razón, no sólo es su alta capacidad defensiva, sino también su armadura de cuerpo tiene una nitidez agudo. Se dice que después de que KaiserLeomon pasa, todo va a ser cortado en pedazos por la primera ráfaga de viento negro. Sus movimientos especiales son disparar un solo tiro espíritu negro (Trueno Negro), y estrellarse contra el oponente con su cuerpo revestido con un aura negra (Rey Negro).

Ataques: Trueno Oscuro/Neblina Destructora: Concentra energía y expulsa ráfagas de oscuridad desde su boca. Fantasma Del Apocalipsis/Amo de la Oscuridad: Su cuerpo se cubre con un León Gigante y salta hacia el oponente atravesándolo.

Bagramon: Antes de que se revelara ante Dios su apariencia era la de un joven Ángel de largo cabello negro, con dos aretes y su arma era una espada. Sin embargo, al recibir el castigo de Dios, su cuerpo quedó gravemente quemado, dándole la tonalidad morena que su piel tiene ahora. Sus alas, antes blancas y resplandecientes, quedaron destruidas y carbonizadas, y su cabello se tornó de color plata. Se dejó crecer la barba, y sostiene su ojo de rubí con una gran placa de madera, la misma de la que están hechas todas las prótesis de su cuerpo. Viste con ropajes de colores blanco y azul, y usa unas pocas partes de una armadura dorada. Su brazo derecho, el Astral Snatcher o Ladrón Astral, es descomunalmente desproporcionado con respecto al tamaño del resto de su cuerpo.

Habilidades: 1) Bagramon puede manipular fácilmente la tela del espacio-tiempo. Esto le permite manipular objetos sin importar en qué lugar se encuentren. 2) Puede ver todo el Mundo Digital a través de su ojo derecho. 3) Posee tal fuerza de voluntad, que ni siquiera una DigiXros es capaz de doblegar su espíritu.

4) Su brazo derecho (Astral Snatcher) puede incrementar su tamaño a voluntad. 5) Puede manipular las mentes de varios Digimon inocentes programándoles un virus y convirtiéndolos en sus aliados. 6) Posee la habilidad de regenerarse. 7) Su brazo derecho (Astral Snatcher) puede incluso tocar/destruir espectros y espíritus. 8) Es capaz de crear Xros Loaders usando el espacio y tiempo.

Ataques: Ojos de Serpiente Invisible: Usa su ojo de rubí para ver cualquier cosa en todo el Mundo Digital, permitiéndole saber al instante cualquier cosa que desee saber. Tormenta Súper Dimensional: Abre una especie de portal interdimensional que conecta el lugar en el que se encuentra con cualquier Zona del Mundo Digital. Después estira su brazo esquelético, atraviesa dicho portal y alcanza la zona en cuestión. Ladrón Astral: Extrae el alma de un Digimon vivo con su brazo fantasmal y la manda al cielo o al infierno a la voluntad de Bagramon, o incluso colocarla en el cuerpo de otro Digimon. Vino de Sangre Escarlata: Dispara potentes rayos de color rojo desde su mano derecha.

Rhihimon apariencia: Es como si Lowemon tuviera la armadura de KaiserLeomon, conservando el casco en forma de león del primero. Además, tiene una lanza; posiblemente una mejora de la "Lanza de Sombras" de Lowemon. Tiene las mismas alas que AncientSphinxmon. Técnicas: Cruz Roja: Lanza un ataque desde los ojos del león en su cabeza con gran poder. Teorema Negro: Controla las leyes de la física y ataca al oponente.

Zero ARMS: Grani: es una montura que puedes hacer aparecer, y montarla… ataques: Cañón Yuggoth: utiliza el poder del programa Yuggoth para disparar tres bolas de energía con un gran poder destructivo. Controlador de Dragón: Grani se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia el oponente mientras que Gallantmon lo embiste con su lanza Gram.

Arkadimon (Supremo): es un Digimon Bestia Hechizante. Técnicas: Punto Matriz: Es capaz de afectar cualquier cosa ya sea física o de energía. Toma fragmentos de datos del oponente para transformarlos 0s y 1s para absorverlos y los emplea para curar sus heridas (se trata un ataque invisible, el cual puede desaparecer al enemigo completamente o por partes por lo que es muy difícil de bloquear y difícil de esquivar).

Lanza del Exilio: Sus manos se transforman en lanzas con las que atraviesa a sus enemigos sin piedad.

Petaldramon: Petaldramon es el espíritu animal derivado del legendario guerrero de la madera, AncientTroiamon. Él es más agresivo y fuerte Arbormon. Petaldramon basa sus ataques en el uso de las hojas y los ataques de los árboles. Puede disparar hojas de la nariz, creando un efecto agudo y perjudicial. Petaldramon tiene la capacidad de que cuando come árboles, utiliza la energía de estos para poder aumentar más aún de tamaño y aumentando su fuerza de ataque, Además, su cuerpo vegetal puede regenerarse usando plantas de su entorno. Se asemeja a la imagen de un Axolotl (Ajolote), un anfibio cuyo cuerpo se desarrolla más despacio que sus órganos reproductores y permanece durante toda su vida en estado larvario, conservando así las características branquias externas que poseen las larvas de anfibios con cola.

Ataques: 1) Ciclón de Hojas/Mil Espigas: Se pone en pie, mientras gira sus pétalos de la cabeza, para lanzar un poderoso tornado de hojas y aire, con las cuales ataca a su oponente. 2) Gancho de Espinas/Hiedras Aniquiladoras: Clava su cola en el suelo, con la cual hace que broten raíces puntiagudas debajo de su adversario y así poder inmovilizarlo y pincharlo.

Arbormon técnicas: Danza de Ametralladora/Baile de Máquinas: Usa sus brazos y piernas extensibles para golpear a sus enemigos a cualquier distancia. Semilla de Barricada: Es su ataque principal. En su boca enciende un misil con aspecto de semilla de gran tamaño que causa una explosión además de hacer crecer una barrera de robustos troncos que impiden el paso del enemigo o envolver al enemigo bloqueándolo en una enredadera. Misiles de Madera: Con el jet pack de su espalda dispara dos misiles que explotan y hacen caer astillas sobre el enemigo.

Arkadimon (Súper Definitivo): es un Dgimon tipo Bestia Hechizante de los pocos Digimon Súper Definitivo confirmados. En esta forma él es capaz de destruir grandes áreas y matar ejércitos con un simple ataque.

Ataques: Dios de la Matriz: Dispara un potentísimo rayo desde sus ojos que desintegra todo lo que toca, descomponiendo todos los datos e del Lenguaje Binario. Lanzas de Distopía: Sus múltiples tentáculos aumentan de tamaño y adquieren forma de lanza, que se extienden automáticamente para perforar a cualquier enemigo que se encuentre a su alrededor.

Otro vehículo es Behemoth: Behemoth es una motocicleta oscura que puede controlar a su jinete. .

Darkdramon técnicas: Rugido Oscuro: Absorbe materia oscura de sus alrededores y la lanza en una devastadora bola de materia obscura o en una onda de choque bastante destructiva. Se dice que ningún digimon puede sobrevivir a este ataque. Lanza Gigastick: Utiliza su lanza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para acabar con sus enemigos. Puñalada Demoníaca: Se abalanza rápidamente hacia su oponente y lo atraviesa con su lanza. Mirada Terrible: Sus ojos emiten un misterioso brillo que paraliza a sus adversarios.

Mercurymon; Mercurymon es un Digimon de aspecto vagamente mecánico, con un cuerpo humanoide metálico verde oscuro y negro, con detalles rojos y amarillos. Carece de cuello, ya que su cabeza está unida a los hombros; así mismo, la cabeza tiene forma cónica, y se extiende hacia arriba. Un espejo redondo sustituye a su rostro, en el que el único rasgo es un dibujo esquemático de la boca capaz de moverse como labios reales, y que siempre suele estar sonriendo diabólicamente. Mercurymon porta dos grandes escudos circulares cuya superficies son otros dos espejos, que usa para sus ataques, y posee otro espejo rectangular situado en el pecho y otro idéntico en el mismo lugar de la espalda.

Ataques: Espejo Generoso: Cuando su enemigo lanza un ataque de cualquier tipo contra Mercurymon, éste interpone sus escudos ante él y éstos le reflejan y devuelven el ataque, conservando toda su potencia. También puede usarse para disparar un potente rayo de energía de color verde.

Reflejo de Contrarresto/Reflejo de Contrabando: Absorbe el ataque de su oponente con uno de los espejos de sus brazos y, con el otro, lo devuelve en una versión oscura, más poderosa.

Titamon: es un Digimon de Nivel Definitivo y atributo Virus cuyo nombre y diseño deriva de los mitológicos Titanes. Se sabe que su nivel perfecto es Digitamamon y es la digievolución Definitiva de Ogremon. Técnicas: Konpaku Shingeki: rebana tanto a través de la armadura y el cuerpo del enemigo en un solo corte de Zanjintou, con la fuerza suficiente como para golpear su DigiCore.

Tecnicas: Koou Meijin: convoca guerreros fantasmas de los cráneos en ambos brazos, creando un ejército inmortal que aplasta a todos los enemigos. Genba Mukon: atormenta al enemigo con alucinaciones después de ser cortado con Zanjintou, azota su espíritu con sufrimiento sin fin hasta que muere.

Otra forma de Gallantamon es ChaosGallantamon C: es un ChaosGallantmon que es controlado por el Chrono Core. La base para este ChaosGallantmon parece el Gallantmon original. Es protector del infame Escudo Gorgon y la infernal Lanza Balmung, que parecen versiones corruptas de la Lanza Gram y el Escudo Aegis. ChaosGallantmon C se diferencia de ChaosGallantmon debido a que en su casco una mitad se mantiene con la forma de ChaosGallantmon y la otra se transforma en demoniaca; Es de un color azul cristalino, mientras que el de ChaosGallantmon es morado.

Técnicas: Llamada Leo: Invoca a un espíritu con forma de león para que ataque a su oponente. Cuchillada del Caos: Atraviesa a sus enemigos con su lanza, modificando su digi-core y haciendo que se peleen entre ellos. Ráfaga de Hielo Loco/Flecha Turbulenta de Hielo: Con su lanza dispara una potente ráfaga de carámbanos de hielo a su adversario. Peligro Oscuro: Libera una nube de oscuridad que paraliza a sus rivales.

Kimeramon apariencia: Kimeramon es una quimera genética de varios Digimon. Tiene la cabeza de Kabuterimon , los ojos y el cabello de MetalGreymon , el cuerpo y la mandíbula inferior de Greymon , las alas de Airdramon , las alas superiores de Angemon , los brazos de Devimon , el brazo izquierdo de Kuwagamon , el brazo derecho de SkullGreymon , las patas de Garurumon , y la cola de Monochromon. Ataques: Víbora de Calor: Emana un rayo de calor mortal de sus cuatro brazos, cruelmente dispersado en todas direcciones como si fuera una maldición.

Zhuqiaomon apariencia: Una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas que protegen el Mundo Digital, protege el Sur y manipula llamas incandescentes. Su reinado ha durado desde la edad del mito, y su existencia se ha convertido en leyenda, y es algo muy difícil localizarlo. Además, es difícil de derribar con la fuerza de un Supremo ordinario, y su poder se posiciona como la más alta autoridad entre otros Digimon, por lo que es sin duda un mismo dios. La disposición de Zhuqiaomon es la más áspera entre las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas Digimon, y quema a cenizas cualquier cosa insignificante que se acerca. Su movimiento especial es un remolino de llamas comparable a las prominencias que genera una erupción solar (Resplandor Carmesí).

Ataques: Resplandor Carmesí/Fuego de Fenix: Lanza una potente ráfaga de fuego desde su boca con la que reduce a sus oponentes a cenizas. Garras del Purgatorio /Céfiro Sónico: Con sus alas crea una gran ráfaga de viento que destruye todo a su paso.

Millenniummon apariencia: Es una bestia de color negro con cuatro brazos, en la espalda lleva una estela de energía de color amarillo, con la forma de Machinedramon, de la cual emanan sus dos cañones. Dos de sus brazos se parecen a los de Devimon. Sus piernas son idénticas a las de Kimeramon aunque de color azul oscuro y en su cabeza trae un cráneo de acero parecido al de Kabuterimon.

Ataques: Tiempo Ilimitado: Lanza un orbe de oscuridad desde su boca hacia su enemigo que crea una dimensión en la que el gobierna el tiempo y el espacio por lo cual puede hacer lo que quiera en esa dimensión. Destructor Dimensional: Destruye la dimensión que crea. Cañones Infinitos/Cañones Mugen/Cañones Giga: Es el movimiento de característico de Machinedramon. Dispara potentes ráfagas de energía a través de sus dos cañones.

Víbora de calor/Cabeza de serpiente/Ala venenosa: es el movimiento de característico de Kimeramon, Emana un poderoso rayo de calor mortal de sus cuatro brazos, cruelmente dispersado en todas direcciones como si fuera una maldición.

Daemon apariencia; Un Digimon Señor Demonio que dirige a la mayoría de los Digimon Demonios y Digimon Ángeles Caídos. Como Devimon, Daemon fue un Digimon Ángel, y especialmente Seraphimon, un Ángel de alto rango. Sin embargo, en respuesta a un ser del bien del Mundo Digital (posiblemente el mismo que creó el Mundo Digital), se llenó de furia y se rebeló, y por eso fue borrado al Área Oscura (el cementerio de los datos borrados). Juró que algún día conquistaría el Mundo Digital, para vengarse de aquel ser del bien.

Habilidad

Además de sus ataques especiales, Daemon tiene la habilidad de manipular a voluntad los números binarios que conforman la configuración de los datos del Mundo Digital. Este poder le permite controlar fácilmente los sentimientos de los Digimon y los humanos por igual, manipulando así a sus víctimas para que hagan lo que él desea, mientras la victima cree que hace esas cosas por su voluntad propia.

Ataques: Llama Infierno/Fuego Infernal: Libera una poderosa llamarada de fuego infernal de las palmas de sus manos, que no deja ni el más mínimo rastro de sus víctimas. Fulgor del Caos: Libera una poderosa ráfaga de energía sacrílega. Martillo nudillo: Pone ambas manos juntas y columpios con toda su fuerza.

Daemon Super Definitivo una forma evolucionada de demon siendo más poderosa. Técnicas: La Llama de Algol: Lanza una gran bola de fuego infernal de su boca. Esparcidor de Oscuridad: Usa el poder del Virus Oscuro para cambiar la configuración de los 0s y 1s del cuerpo del oponente, debilitándolo o convirtiéndolo en su sirviente, según la situación lo requiera

Habilidad: Virus Oscuro: Es la habilidad natural que Daemon obtiene en esta forma, la que le permite manipular los sentimientos de los Digimon oponentes, cambiando la configuración de los 0s y los 1s de su cuerpo. Gracias a esto es capaz de convertir a Digimon pacíficos en violentos y fieles sirvientes. En el manga de V-tamer se ve que con esta habilidad es capaz de manipular humanos. Al pasar al nivel Súper Mega, el virus se ha perfeccionado a tal punto que es incluso de anular los poderes sagrados de los Digimon (como en el caso de la Ulforce).

Chronomon Modo Destrucción: es la forma alterna de Chronomon Modo Santo, es un Digimon de nivel Definitivo. Su nombre proviene del dios "Cronos" de la mitología griega, el cual era el líder de los titanes que gobernó durante la era mitológica; puede que esto tenga alguna relación también, ya que la información sobre este Digimon es realmente escasa y se espera volverlo a ver.

Técnicas: Toque Desvanecedor: Extiende sus grandes manos para borrar cualquier cosa. Ceguera Macabra: Dispara un rayo oscuro desde su mano a los ojos del rival para cegarlo temporalmente, dejándolo indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Bola de Veneno: Encierra a su oponente en una esfera de energía oscura que lo va debilitando poco a poco. Noche Terrible: Oscurece de forma articial la zona en la que se encuentra, haciendo que sus enemigos se desorienten mientras les extrae su energía vital sin que se percaten de ello hasta dejarlos totalmente exhaustos. Bomba de Dedo: Apunta un objetivo con su dedo índice para después bombardearlo de lleno en el objetivo con los cañones de sus hombros.

Chronomon Holy Mode (modo santo) técnicas: Llamarada Sagrada: Lanza una potente llamarada cargada de energía luminosa que es muy efectiva contra Digimon malvados. Curación Final: Cura sus heridas y las de sus aliados usando un poder celestial. Cruzada de Dios: Carga sus manos con energía luminosa para crear un ataque con forma de cruz que lanza a sus adversarios. Explosión de Luz Estelar: Comienza a acumular energía en su boca y sus alas para crear una gran explosión de luz que destruye todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor.

DarknessBagramon: La forma de DarknessBagramon mezcla el cuerpo artificial de Bagramon con partes de la armadura de DarkKnightmon, solo que sin su característico yelmo. Mientras su cabeza es la de Bagramon, pero mucho más joven y con cabello negro, la totalidad de su torso está conformada por una aterradora efigie, que es el rostro de DarkKnightmon. Posee ocho pares de alas y una gigantesca capa que se descompone en energía oscura.

Ataques: 1) Dios Ladrón de la Muerte: Concentra la energía oscura en su brazo artificial, para luego extenderlo y robar el alma de su enemigo. 2) Ojos de la Destrucción: Utiliza la boca y los ojos de su pecho para absorberlo todo. 3) Oscuridad Eterna: Destruye en forma instantánea los datos de sus enemigos agitando sus alas de color negro azabache.

ExoGrimmon técnicas: Crono-Destrucción: Utiliza una pequeña porción de su propio poder para destruir cualquier dato. Dios del Aire: Utiliza el poder de un antiguo dios que le permite lanzar rayos al enemigo. Dios de la Muerte: Emplea el poder de un dios antiguo para matar a un rival de forma instantánea. Prominencia: Crea un gran incendio para quemar un área entera. Lágrimas de Luna: Cura sus heridas con un misterioso poder procedente de la Luna. Cambio de atributo: Cambia de atributo para mejorar sus fuerzas y debilidades.

GranDracmon técnicas: Revolución de Cristal: Instantáneamente convierte a todos sus oponente en cristales de hielo. Ojo de Gorgona: Utiliza su mal de ojo para encarcelar dentro de la oscuridad los corazones de los opositores que lo miran. Grito Mortal: al rugir con son bocas, desata sobre su oponente los lamentos del Inframundo.

Sleipmon o Kentaurosmon apariencia: Todo su cuerpo está revestido de una armadura de la " Red Digizoid ", que cuenta con un gran poder defensivo, por lo que incluso es improbable que sean capaces de dañar fácilmente, es un Digimon bestial con una parte superior del cuerpo similar a la humana y una parte inferior del cuerpo como de caballo con seis patas. tiene una cara equina, con una melena de color rojo, púrpura y los ojos. Todo su cuerpo está revestido con una armadura roja Digizoid, que está decorado con la cresta del Destino en la frente y cuisses. Tiene dos alas amarillas en su espalda y una cola larga, que fluye. El escudo Niflheimr en su mano derecha es de color rojo y decorada con motivos como ojos, mientras que la ballesta Múspellsheimr en su mano izquierda es casi tan alto como él.

Ataques: Inferno Frost (Bifröst): Lanza flechas incandescentes de luz de Múspellsheimr. Aliento helado (Odin Breath 's): Utiliza Niflheimr para bajar la temperatura de su clima y generar una tormenta de nieve.

MirageGaogamon apariencia MirageGaogamon es un Digimon de Tipo Caballero Bestia con una armadura de Chrome Digizoid Azul y pose el Peligro Digital en su pecho. Puede formar espejismos ayudándolo para escapar de algunos ataques. Ataques: Doble Espejismo Creciente: Lanza de sus garras ondas de choque en forma de medias lunas capaces de cortar al oponente. Cañón de Luna Llena/Destrucción de Luna Llena: Dispara un potente rayo de energía amarilla a partir del cañón de su pecho. Garras Huracán/Zarpa de Viento: Ataca a gran velocidad con sus poderosas garras. Grand Getsuga: Comienza a girar como tornado frente a la luna y ataca como un taladro al oponente. Este ataque puede pasar por alto cualquier otro ataque.

MirageGaogamon Modo Explosivo es un Digimon de Tipo Caballero Bestia. Ataques: Impacto Meteoro: Golpea a sus oponentes con la esfera de energía de su arma. Ataque explosivo final: Concentra toda su energía y su alma para lograr expulsar todo el poder escondido en su arma de luz y energía. Impacto De Luna Llena: Ataca al oponente con la luna en forma de energía que está en su arma.

Sephirotmon aparecida: tiene una estructura similar a un gigantesco Sefirot, con diez esferas de color verde oscuro interconectadas por barras amarillas segmentadas. Cada una de estas esferas cuenta con un ojo que en realidad es un portal para acceder a su interior. Así mismo, la esfera superior cuenta con una caricaturesca boca. En general, debido a su inmenso tamaño y su aspecto, Sephirotmon resulta una vista inquietante para sus enemigos. El cuerpo de Sephirothmon parece estar más allá de las leyes de la física, ya que cada una de las esferas -ya de por sí enormes- contiene a su vez una dimensión controlada por Sephirotmon, cuya realidad puede manipular a su antojo. Por ello, la estrategia primaria de Sephirotmon es succionar a sus enemigos a su interior para analizar sus métodos de combate y ataques, antes de pasar la acción tanto dentro como fuera de sí mismo.

Ataques: Combinación de Estruendo Número 1/10: Lanza un ataque copiado de otro Digimon.

Baihumon técnicas: Kongou (Fuerza Dorada): Dispara un rayo desde su boca que convierte a sus enemigos en metal. Tekkosou (Garras de Hierro): Desgarra a su rival utilizando sus garras. Seidouhou (Cañón de Bronce): dispara un rayo desde su boca que convierte a sus enemigos en bronce.

Y UlforceVeedramon técnica: Rayo de la Victoria (Fuerza Brillante V): Dispara una ráfaga de energía sagrada de la "V" dorada que tiene en el pecho, capaz de purificar las energías malignas. Sable Ulforce: Extrae dos sables de luz de sus Brazaletes V para emplearlos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Escudo de Tensegridad: Con sus Brazaletes V crea una barrera de energía con estructura de Tensegridad, que lo protege de los ataques de sus rivales (ésta barrera está potenciada con la Ulforce, un poder antiguo que le permite a UlforceVeedramon recomponerla en caso de que algún enemigo logre destruirla). Impulso Dragón X: Su cuerpo se envuelve en un aura con forma de dragón. A continuación se abalanza a gran velocidad sobre su oponente y lo ataca con sus Sables Ulforce al mismo tiempo, haciéndole un corte con forma de "X" que lo aniquila al instante.

Esos fuero todas las digievoluciones que puedes usar blackwargreymon. Ahora bueno los que te acompañara en este viaje será: queenchessmon, Kuzuhamon, blackgatomon, Gatomon, kari kamiya, Lalamon, Lilithmon, Lunamon, palmon, Beel Starrmon, Nanami, Ranamon, Venusmon, Mastemon, arukenimon, renamon, Kazemon, Sistermon (Blanc) , Sistermon Noir y Norn Mikihara.

Aparecieron las chicas donde esta blackwargreymon, sorprendidas de donde esta hasta que escucharon la "explicación" de los dioses digimon hacia a ellas. -Los dioses modificaron el digivice de kari y nanami y les dieron forma humana a queenchessmon, Kuzuhamon, Lilithmon, Beel Starrmon, Ranamon, Venusmon, Mastemon, arukenimon renamon y kazemon.

Dioses digimones: también te dimos una forma humana blackwargreymon a si pasaras bien sin llamar la atención con la forma. El nombre de esa forma humana es black Star (estrella negra) es un cántate importante de 18 años, tiene unas lindas hermanas y unas lindas chicas que terminaron huérfanas y las acogió en la "mansión" enorme. Mari potter (es la versión femenina de Harry potter) - Ako Suminoe- Riko Suminoe- Sora Kasugano- Nao Yorihime- Sora Takanashi- Miu Takanashi- Kirino Kōsaka- Suguha Kirigaya- Misako Amamiya- Silica(Keiko Ayano )- shiro (No game no life)- Shiba Miyuki- Kotori Itsuka- Yume Hasegawa- Atsuko Takagi(Machi Gurumi no Wana) - Yui Takagi(Machi Gurumi no Wana) - Hinako Kuji (de Choubatsu Shidou)- Mahiru Kuji. Illyasviel von Einzbern. Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (la madre airi y marina), Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.

 **Nota de autor: yo estaba pensado colocar a Ifukube Yahiro en el harem pero creo que mejor no.**

Blackwargreymon: puedo saber por qué quieren que tenga una forma humana.

Dioses digimones: es para no llamar la atención al ser una forma humana, también te damos como regalo unas piezas llamadas piezas dragón si se las introduces a alguien esa persona o ser será parte dragón como también te servirá. Las que ya uses aparecerá otra son como las piezas nuevas, la pieza del dragón rey ya está introducida dentro de ti. Al estar esa pieza dentro de ti te da mejor audición, mejor vista en las noches o terrenos, poder usar magia, entender cualquier idioma y resistencia mejorada.

Blackwargreymon: que piezas tan extrañas las que me está dando ya que se parece a las del juego de ajedrez.

Dioses digimones: bueno es el adiós Blackwargreymon nos veremos pronto y te avisaremos de algún peligro de aquí si te necesitamos.

Blackwargreymon y los que lo acompaña desaparece en una fuerte luz transportándolos, del lugar donde está.

* * *

Universo de dxd – casa de Blackwargreymon 1:00 pm

Blackwargreymon despertó dándose cuenta que está despierto y vivo, también se fijó que su cuerpo es el de un humano como le había dicho los dioses digimon. Siendo un cuerpo musculoso y guapo de piel oscura cabello rubio, ojos dorado lentes oscuros… usa una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones de color negro de motorizado usa una camisa amarilla de cuero, botas color negro medias negras y guates de color negro.

Se dio cuenta que un grupo de chicas lo ve preocupadas pensado que le paso algo malo.

Illyasviel von Einzbern: Black-onii-chan que te paso porque estabas desmayado en el suelo.

Blackwargreymon: estoy bien tranquila no te preocupes Illya-chan. – está bien Black-onii-chan no preguntare porque te desmayaste.

Illyasviel von Einzbern apariencia: Illyasviel tiene ojos carmesí y cabello largo y blanco. Similar a su madre, Irisviel, Illya también tiene un parecido genético a su antecesor, Lleva una camisa de manga larga con cuello y púrpura con una bufanda de color púrpura claro, una larga falda blanca y botas púrpuras.

Blackwargreymon se dio cuenta que la apariencia de Kuzuhamon: Kuzuhamon se asemeja a un Sakuyamon con armadura púrpura y pelo negro. Su Shakujou parece una versión plateada de Kongou Shakujou de Sakuyamon.

Lalamon apariencia: Parece una pequeña especie de flor. Su pequeño rostro negro se compone de formas circulares, lo cual puede disparar semillas de la boca. La pequeña hélice que posee en la cabeza le permite volar y atacar.

Lilithmon apareincia: Su apariencia es la de una joven y bella mujer vestida de negro junto con un kimono morado y una garra dorada en su mano derecha capaz de corromper cualquier cosa que toque. Tiene cuatro alas negras, uñas de color violeta muy afiladas que están envenenadas, dos cintas negras que en realidad son cuchillas y un peinado sujeto por numerosas peinetas.

Es una de las " Siete Grandes Señores Demonio ", que representa a la Luna y el pecado de la lujuria. Se cree que su origen fue un Ophanimon, pero cayó del cielo y llegó a ser conocido como la "Diosa de la Oscuridad". Confunde a sus oponentes con su aspecto encantadoramente encantador, y se dice que a los que son tomados por sus tentaciones invariablemente se les concede la muerte. Su reputación como la "Diosa de la Oscuridad" es apropiada, ya que ofrece generosidad hacia el vicio, pero sólo crueles ultrajes hacia la virtud. El demoníaca " Nazar uñas" en su brazo derecho corroe todo lo que toca.

Laylamon es un hermoso demonio femenino Digimon cuya apariencia es una cruz entre una sacerdotisa demoníaca y una cortesana japonesa feudal, vistiendo trajes largos y morados sobre un traje de gato de cuero. Tiene la marca del diablo en la frente y es uno de los pocos Digimon humanoide que tiene su cara descubierta. Su pelo es negro como las alas demoníacas parecidas a un murciélago que sobresalen de su espalda, sus ojos son azules y su piel se ve más bien pálida. Pero su característica más dominante es el temido "Nazar Nail" que cubre su brazo derecho, lo que le permite corroer cualquier cosa que toque. Las cintas de su vestido son afiladas. Lleva sombra de ojos púrpura, lápiz labial y esmalte de uñas como maquillaje.

Nanami: oh vaya forma la que tienes black-kun te ves bien.-"yo no sé es nueva esta forma para mí ya que yo era solo un digimon creado por agujas de control". Dice blackwargreymon forma humana soprediendo a las chicas que esta alojadas en su mansión.

Nanami apariencia: es una hermosa chica de cabello rubio de ojos violeta, tiene un pequeño sobrero de color negro con una raya roja. lleva un paraguas, y usa ropa al estilo de una lolita gótica tiene sus labios pitado de rojo por pintalabios y sus tetas son talla C "usa unas botas negras".

Ranamon: me gusta esa forma que tienes black-kun te ves muy lindo y fuerte. – grita emocionada provocado que se ría todos y le salga una gota de sudor a todos.

Lilithmon: debo decir que esa forma humana te queda bien blackwargreymon.

Queenchessmon: blackwargreymon-kun es ahora nuestro compañero como amante con el cual viviremos.

Todas (sonríe felizmente sonrojada): a nosotras no nos importaría que fueras nuestro compañero y amante.

Venusmon: solo espero que no hagas desastre black-kun ya que este universo diferente hay mal y bien. Tenemos que ayudarte para derrotar a los enemigos ya que yo la diosa del amor y belleza, a mí no me gusta que salga heridos las personas.

Black: si lo se venusmon yo se lo prometí a los dioses digimones que me encargaría de destruir a los que trate de hacer el mal o algo así.

Lunamon: blackwargreymon como tus fieles compañeras te ayudaremos, ya que nos conectaremos.

Mastemon: no importa que enemigos enfrentemos todos juntos lo derrotaremos sin problema.

Blackwargreymon: ya sé que tengo que averiguar quiénes serán los que enfrentare, espero que sea un verdadero desafío para.

Witchmon apariencia: Witchmon se inspira directamente en el arquetipo de bruja. Lleva un vestido rojo con código digital usa una capa de color negro y una roja, sombrero puntiagudo en gran medida asociado con brujas. Witchmon tiene la apariencia de una mujer joven de piel clara, pelo rubio corto y ojos azules claros. Tiene marcas verticales negras alrededor de sus ojos, y también tiene manos grandes, un tatuaje de gato negro en su brazo izquierdo, y lleva lápiz de labios rojo como maquillaje, guantes de codo rojo con dos cuchillas de oro en el vack de las manos y botas negras. Su capa tiene un ojo rojo en el cuello, y su vestido tiene cremalleras múltiples en él. También lleva dos cinturones negros en su vientre, y dos cinturones negros en sus piernas. Se monta la escoba "Blue Comet" y tiene un gato negro espíritu familiar.

Witchmon: yo me encargue de crear una poderosa barrera fuera de la mansión para que no trate algún intruso de entrar, solo nosotros podemos entrar y salir y cualquier ataque es regresado.

Blackwargreymon: es una buena medida esa que creaste Witchmon, eso mantendrá a los intrusos y personas indecible.

Witchmon: gracias por ese cumplido compañero.

Renamon apariencia: Renamon es un Digimon zorro con forma humana, pelaje color amarillo oro, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Yin y el Yang.

Renamon: blackwargreymon se te ocurrió que aras para saber quiénes son nuestros enemigos en este mundo. Ya que nosotras las digimones que fuimos elegidas somos tus compañeras.

Blackwargreymon: tengo una idea en estos días investigare que raza o especie hay aquí para que la destruyamos. Ya que yo apreciare su ayuda contra los enemigos.

Renamon: gracias por creer en nosotras.

Kazemon apariencia: Es un hada con el pelo largo de color púrpura, piel clara, y cuatro franjas verdes en su cara. Viste un sujetador rosado y bragas rosadas, un cinturón rosa de cintura alta por encima del ombligo y grandes botas rosas con suela verde, tacones púrpuras con alas de mariposa unidas, bordes verdes en la parte superior, círculos amarillos y rojos y rodilleras blancas Con cuatro marcas diagonales verdes que salen de ella, formando una imagen de mariposa en cada rodilla. También lleva brazaletes púrpuras bajo guanteletes metálicos con broches en la muñeca que están adornados con el símbolo de los espíritus del viento y tienen alas de mariposa unidos, hombreras metálicas y una visera con un par de alas de mariposa última adjunto.

Kazemon: oye black quieres que estemos en nuestra forma humana para que nos detecte y te acompañemos, que dices.

Blackwargreymon: si eso quiero que haga mis lindas chicas, ya que me ayudara a vigilar y buscar algo interesante.

Sistermon Blanc: black-onii-chan por favor juguemos y comamos algo al salir de aquí ya que tengo abre.

Sistermon (Noir): black-onii-chan tengo hambre por favor vamos comer algo, nos puedes llevar a un restaurant.

Blackwargreymon: está bien vamos a ir a comer chicas y disfrutar ya que tengo curiosidad de cómo es aquí.

Norn Mikihara: yo Norn Mikihara soy una de las formas de yggdrasil la parte humana y tengo algo de sus poderes solo que superiores.

Blackwargreymon: no pensé que yggdrasil tuviera una forma humana tan linda como tu Norn Mikihara.

Norn Mikihara; (sonrojada y sonriendo) gracias Blackwargreymon acepto ese cumplido.

Blackwargreymon: oiga chicas por que no se presenta, es un gusto yo soy Blackwargreymon el elegido que vino aquí y se encarga de cuidarlas.

Mari potter: hola es un gusto Blackwargreymon yo soy una maga mestiza llamada Mari potter de 11 años.

Blackwargreymon: es bueno conocerte Mari potter a una linda chicas como tú.

Mari se sonrojo por los cumplidos de su tutor que la encontró cuando era bebe.

Mari potter apariencia: es una hermosa niña igual de linda que su madre fallecida, tiene el cabello negro. Tiene el pelo negro azabache desordenado, pero sus sorprendentemente verde, ojos almendrados eran idénticos a los de su madre.

Ako Suminoe: yo soy Ako Suminoe pero yo no uso ya el apellido Suminoe, tengo 17 años es un placer conocerte. –yo espero que nos llevemos bien ako Suminoe ya que veo cómo eres una hermosa chica e inteligente. Le dice blackwargreymon.

Ako se sonrojo por el cumplido de su tutor querido que las trataba bien. Ako se acercó a black besándolo en los labios y sorprendiendo a todas ya que también quiere besar a su querido black.

Ako apariencia: Ako tiene cabello de color rojo toscano, peinado con una cola de caballo que le llega hasta la altura de los hombros, y con un broche de pelo para mantener su pelo fuera de su frente y con un mechón de pelo suelto del lado derecho de su rostro. Sus ojos son de un color ocre oscuro, al igual que los de su hermana Riko.

Riko Suminoe: (sonrojada y sonriendo) hola black-kun yo soy Riko Suminoe es un gusto vivir y estar con Tigo yo tengo 16 años y soy la hermana menor de ako. – blackwargreymon: es un gusto conocer a esta hermosa chica hermana de ako, debo decir que me sopredio al besarme.

La hermana de ako besa también a blackwargreymon aprovecho besado los labios de su amor. Las otras chicas y digi chicas no se quería quedar atrás y lo besaron en los labios apasionadamente y tiernamente al ser su primera vez besado. Sonriendo y sonrojadas al disfrutar de los suaves labios de black su querido amor.

Riko Suminoe apariencia: Riko tiene cabello de color rojo toscano peinado en una larga y fina cola de caballo junto con dos mechones de cabello en su flequillo a la altura de sus hombros a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos son de un color ocre oscuro. Se le ve a Riko usando una banda adhesiva debajo de su mejilla izquierda.

Sora Kasugano: hola black-nii-san soy sora Kasugano fui abandonada por mi familia ya que no les parecería una buena hija y decía que era inútil (llorado) tengo 16 años –blackwargreymon se acercó a ella abrazándola cariñosamente y pasado su mano en la espalda calmándola, ella se desahogó, estado completamente feliz y se siente amada.

Blackwargreymon: ya, ya, ya tranquila tú te sentirás bien, amada y querida aquí con migo y las chicas, les preguntare si todas ustedes quieres ser mis novias y amantes ya que veo que es injusto elegir a una. – todas: (sonrojadas felices y emocionadas) si blackwargreymon aceptamos ser tus queridas novias y esposas que te dará amor.

Sora Kasugano apariencia: Sora tiene ojos grises y pelo plateado. Ella tiene una apariencia perfecta, parecida a una muñeca y es vista a menudo como una chica frágil y débil. Ella es 152 cm de altura y se ve que llevan una muñeca de conejo, Lleva cintas negras.

Nao Yorihime: hola black-san yo soy Nao Yorihime tengo 17 años ya no uso el apellido Yorihime, ya que mis padres me abandonaron "pero fui salvada de casi ser violada gracias a ti que me dejaste vivir aquí" estoy muy agradecida de vivir aquí.

Blackwargreymon: gracias yo aprecio que vivas aquí con las otras ya que eres una hermosa chica.

Nao se sonrojo de la felicidad al saber ella que blackwargreymon la queria, ya que ella lo amaba. –nao: (sonrojada y sonriedo) gracias black-san aprensión tu cumplido.

Nao Yorihime apariencia: Con una apariencia madura y diligente, es Ella tiene pelo negro en un peinado corto y femenino y ojos azul oscuro. Ella también lleva un perno de pelo y un par de anteojos.

Sora Takanashi: hola yo soy Sora Takanashi black-kun mis padres murieron en un vuelo y nos adoptaste a mí y mi hermana, tengo 15 años. –tranquila tú y tu hermana vivirá tranquilamente aquí yo las cuidare como prometí, y les daremos amor y cariño. Le dice blackwargreymon a la chica.

Sora se sonroja y abraza a su querido tutor black ya que siente que es una persona cariñosa, black sonríe gustándolo esa actitud. –gracias blackwargreymon acepto tu cariño ya que eres una persona amable.

Sora Takanashi apariencia: es una hermosa jovencito tiene el pelo corto Ella está usando un sostén C-Cups, cabello color castaño al igual que sus ojos. Su altura es 159 cm, lleva una cinta de color azul sobre su cabello, peso 45kg.

Miu Takanashi: estoy feliz de vivir aquí con todas y con Tigo blackwargreymon, ya que nos has dado cariño y amor por cierto tengo 10 años. Estoy agradecida de vivir con Tigo. –no te preocupes yo las quiero a ti y las otras chicas no me importa la edad ya que sé que eres una hermosa chica adorable.

La chica de diez años se sonroja sabiendo que no la rechazara ya que piensa que es una hermosa chica y adorable. –gracias black-kun acepto el cumplido que me das, me hace feliz eso.

Miu Takanashi apariencia: Ella tiene el pelo rubio como su madre biológica tiene un linaje ruso, sus ojos son ámbar. Usa un peinado de coletas con unos adornos, Altura: 147 cm Peso: 42 kg.

Kirino Kōsaka: nunca pensé que existiera criaturas de otros mundos y que la persona que nos ha acogidos al mi padres abandonarme fuera uno. Es un gusto soy kirino kosaka aunque ya no uso más ese apellido Kōsaka tengo 15 años. –es un gusto para mi conocer a una hermosa chica como tú kirino-san.

Kirino se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del digimon en forma humana. –huh no es como si me interesaras black-san pero igual gracias.

Blackwargreymon: si, si lo que digas.

Kirino apariencia: Kirino tiene el pelo largo teñido de color marrón claro y los ojos azules. Su pelo de espalda forma dos franjas que se curvan hacia su cara y tiene dos franjas que apuntan hacia fuera, con dos largas esclusas colgando sueltas en cada lado de su cara. tiene su pelo desatado, pero utiliza dos pinzas para asegurar las franjas de pelo en su frente. El resto llega a su cintura. Ella es más o menos alta y tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado y piernas largas. Altura 165 cm, peso 45 kg y mediciones 82/54/81.

Suguha Kirigaya apariencia: Suguha es una joven de altura media 1,66m, delgada y de piel blanca.

Tiene el cabello negro, liso y corto con las puntas rectas menos las del flequillo. Ella lleva puesta dos horquillas blancas en cada lado de su flequillo. Ella tiene las pestañas negras y los ojos de un color gris oscuro casi negro tirando a verde esmeralda. Tiene un cuerpo muy proporcionado, principalmente en el busto.

Lleva una chaqueta roja con rayas blancas y unos shorts azul oscuro incluso cuando es invierno.

Suguha Kirigaya: hola black-kun yo soy Suguha Kirigaya tengo 16 años espero que nos llevemos bien y conocernos bien. –es un gusto para mi conocerte suguha-san espero que nos llevemos bien. –ella le sonrió y le responde que esta gustosa de conocerlo.

"estoy feliz de vivir aquí porque me salvaste del asqueroso de mi hermanastro niño rata viciado a los videojuegos Kazuto Kirigaya ( **nota** : yo no odio a los video juegos solo lo hago más dramático esto) él me quería vender a unos pedófilos para obtener dinero en sus videojuegos y obtener mejores partes piezas y nuevos videojuegos". Le dice la hermosa suguha. –no te preocupes suguha-san no tendrás que pasar por algo como eso ya que yo te protegeré y si ese bastardo trata de encontrarte le daré su merecido. Dice blackwargreymon. –gracias black-kun (sonrojada y feliz) me haces feliz y haces que me sienta mejor.

Misako Amamiya apariencia: Es una joven y bella ama de casa de 25 años, cabello morado oscuro y ojos de color ámbar. Usa pintalabios rojo, sus tetas son talla C usa una camisa violeta una falda "unas zapatos de color negro con medias del mismo color.

Misako: hola blackwargreymon soy Misako soy una de tus novias espero que nos podamos llevar bien. –es un gusto para mí también conocer a una mujer tan bella como tu Misako-san espero que nos llevemos bien… Misako se acerca a la oreja para susurrarle algo para él. –"black-kun esta noche te tengo una sorpresa que disfrutaremos en mi habitación, y te gustara mucho". Le dice la hermosa chica. – "estaré esperado ya que tengo curiosidad de que me tienes preparado princesa".

Keiko Ayano apariencia: Keiko es una preadolescente de 15 años delgada con la piel clara y de estatura promedio, tiene los ojos de color miel y el cabello corto de color castaño claro, lo lleva recogido haciéndose dos colas a los lados. Usa una camisa de color amarrilo con una imagen de un digimon, usa una minifalda mediana de color violeta, una medias coloridas de digimon siendo de blaclwargreymon. Usa una pulsera de digimon, un collar con la imagen de blackwargreymon forma humano, un bolso de mujer de color negro. Y pulseras en las muñecas.

Keiko Ayano: hola black-kun soy Keiko Ayano es un gusto conocerte estoy agradecida porque gracias a ti pude salir a Sword Art Online (sao) y tú me ayudabas desde adentro. Mis padres se olvidaron de mi cuando quede atrapada en el juego de realidad virtual, pero tú me acogiste cuidándome y dándome cariño que necesitaba. –no es un problema para mi cuidar a una hermosa princesa como tú al igual que todas estas hermosas chicas.

Keiko ayano: gracias black-kun (sonrojada y feliz) eso me hace feliz.

Shiro (No game no life): hola black-niisan soy shiro estoy feliz de que me hayas adoptado en el orfanato, dándome cariño y amor. Dosfruto mucho de los videojuegos y cosas que me has comprado. –eso no es un problema mi querida shiro-chan me gusta verte feliz. Le dice blackwargreymon. –la pequeña shiro sonríe y abraza al digimon. –gracias de todas formas. Le dice shiro.

Shiro (No game no life) apariencia: Shiro es una chica de piel pálida con un largo cabello blanco y desordenado con un tono azul pálido, púrpura, rosa, verde y amarillo y grandes ojos dorados y amarillo-rojo pasivo. Ella es bastante delgada y sobre la altura media (para un niño de once años). Ella lleva un uniforme de marinero púrpura que parece ser muy flojo en ella, junto con las medias altas del muslo.

Shiba Miyuki: es un gusto conocerte black-san soy Shiba Miyuki tengo 16 años estoy agradecida por que tú me ayudaste salvándome cuando tenía diez. Ya que me había secuestrado unos secuestradores para chantajear a mi familia, mi familia no quiso negociar y casi me mataba… hasta que llegaste ayudándome y dándome un hogar y ayuda como cariño. – no es un problema miyuki-chan yo como prometí te protegeré a ti y a las chicas. Le dice blackwargreymon.

Shiba Miyuki: gracias eso me hace feliz recibir apoyo y amor. –me pregunto porque los dioses digimon les implantaron esos recuerdos a estas chicas, que yo las ayude en esta forma humana. Piensa blackwargreymon.

Shiba Miyuki apariencia: el cabello de la hermosa chica de 16 años es de color negro es una sombra de negro demasiado profundo. su pigmentación es blanca como la nieve. Miyuki se describe como una hermosa, chica que cautiva a quien se fija sus ojos en ella. Sus brazos y piernas son delgados, delgados sin parecer demasiado insalubres. tiene pechos grandes, altura 165 cm peso 56 kg… ojos Azules es igual a Nadeshiko usa un traje escolar femenino de kuoh.

Kotori Itsuka: mi querido black-oniisan soy Kotori estoy feliz de poder vivir con Tigo y mis amigas, además de recibir cariño y amor por ti. –eso me alaga y me alegra conocerte Kotori-chan a una linda y adorable chica como tú. –gracias black oniisan (sonrojada y sonriendo) eso me alegra lo que dijiste.

Kotori Itsuka apariencia: Kotori es una linda chica de 14 años altura 1.45 cm, con ojos rojos y un pelo de color rosa coralino muy largo y ligero que normalmente está atado en ambos lados con cintas en una variedad de color blanco, llamado el peinado twintail. Ella también tiene una antena de pelo (Ahoge ) Que sobresale en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus tres tamaños son B72 / W53 / H74, ella tiene un piruleta en la boca usa botas y el uniforme femenino de kuoh.

Yume Hasegawa:H-Hola black-san soy Yume Hasegawa de 15 años es un gusto conocerte ya que tú eres muy amable al dejarme vivir aquí y cuidarme también. –no es un problema para mi cuidar a ti que también eres una hermosa chica, además de ser adorable. Le dice blackwargreymon a la chica.

Yume Hasegawa apariencia: Yume es una hermosa chica de 15 años tiene ojos marrones y cabello castaño corto que está un poco por encima de sus hombros. Parte de su cabello castaño a la izquierda está atrapado por un pelo rosado. Yume viste el uniforme escolar de kuoh.

Atsuko Takagi: hola black-kun soy Atsuko Takagi una maestra de kuoh, es un gusto para mí conocerte y que me dejaras vivir aquí con mi linda y adorable hermana. Estoy agradecida de que nos salvaras a mi hermana y yo de casi ser violadas por un grupo de estudiantes y pandilleros. –tranquila no es un problema para mí, ya que me da un asco completo… Que haya basuras repugnante, que solo les gusta hacer el mal matado a personas inocentes, violarlas etc. –lo que dijo black impresiono a las hermosas chicas.

Atsuko Takagi apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 25 años altura 160 cm, B / N / H: 84/56/81. Su cabello es rosa salmón, tiene ojos azul marino tetas talla C, piel suave y blanca. Su ropa es una camisa de color blanco, una mini falda de color azul medias blanca largas "tiene una corbata atada de moño en su cuello, pulseras y collar de blackwargreymon".

Yui Takagi: (sonrojada y feliz) estoy muy agradecida de que nos salvaras black-san soy una gran fan tuyo, es un gusto soy Yui Takagi la hermana menor de atsuko. –no es un problema además es una suerte para mi tener una fan tan adorable y linda, yo las quiero a todas por igual que como son mis queridas novias y chicas especiales. Le dice blackwargreymon provocado que se sonroje y sonría.

Yui takagi apariencia: es una hermosa chica adolescente de 16 años altura 152cm B/W/H: 71/ 51/ 75 cabello rubio en forma de coleta twintail y tiene unos adornos sobre las coletas en forma bollo. Ojos color salmón, usa el traje femenino de kuoh usa unas zapatillas negras… sobre sus manos tiene pulseras de black, un relicario con la imagen blackwargreymon sonriendo junto a ella.

Hinako Kuji: hola black-san soy Hinako Kuji soy otra maestro de kuoh, estoy muy agradecida que me hayas dejado vivir aquí con mi hermana menor. Gracias por ayudarnos siempre contra los acosadores y asquerosos violadores que casi no viola. –no es un problema para mí ya que tú eres un hermosa princesa que eres bien acogida con su linda hermana como toda. Dice blackwargreymon provocado que se sonroje las hermanas.

Hinako Kuji apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 24 años profesora, ella tiene un cabello rosa carmesí… tiene ojos marrones un traje de profesora del mismo color que su cabello, usa unas pulseras de black… tiene un moño en su cuello, botas marrones y tetas talla B.

Mahiru Kuji: G-Gracias por darnos hospedaje cariño y nos has ayudado económicamente… teníamos problemas económicos los apartamentos y casas estaba costos. Fue gracias a ti black-kun que podemos vivir tranquilas estables y felices. – como le dije a tu hermana tú eres bienvenidas ya que tú eres una hermosura de chica, que me hace feliz.

Lo que dijo el digimon virus blackwargreymon hiso que se sonrojara la hermana menor.

Mahiru Kuji apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 15 años de cabello rosa, tetas talla B ojos de color ámbar. Usa el traje de kuoh y algunos accesorios de regalo de black.

Kayoko Akizuki: hola black-kun mí querido novio soy Kayoko Akizuki me has hecho un gran favor dejándome vivir aquí siendo mi nueva pareja. Además de que me has ayudado a mi hija ya que unos bastardos se querían aprovechar y violarnos… gracias black nos das mucho amor y cariño a todas. –para mí no es un problema dejar que viva todas ustedes hermosas chicas, soy muy feliz de que viva todas ustedes con migo.

La hermosa madre kayoko se sonrojo gustándole lo que acaba de escuchar.

Kayoko Akizuki apariencia: es una hermosa mujer de 27 años cabello Marrón claro, ojos color ámbar… usa una camiseta verde limo y usa falda, ella tiene unas tetas talla C.

Airi Akizuki: hola black-san soy Airi Akizuki una fan tuya, estoy feliz de poder vivir aquí con Tigo. Eres una gran persona cántate y héroe al salvarnos. –gracias me gusto ese que dijiste airi-chan yo estoy alagado de que exista una hermosa chica como tú y vivía aquí. Dice blackwargreymon a la chica, ella se sonroja.

Airi Akizuki apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 16 años de pelo rubio con coletas larga que llega hasta sus caderas. Ojos azul marino usa camiseta que tiene la imagen de blackwargreymon, una chaqueta rosa… tiene un chor azul ella usa unas medias largas negras y botas negras, sus tetas son talla C y usa unas pulseras decorativas de blackwargreymon.

Marina Akizuki: (sonrojada) H-Hola black-san soy Marina Akizuki la hermanastra mayor de airi, es un gusto muy grande conocerte ya que has sido bueno y cariñoso con nosotras. –gracias me alaga que una hermosura como tú que es la hermana de airi viva aquí. Le dice goku a la hermosa hermanastra.

Marina Akizuki apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 17 años de cabello castaño, ojos violetas. Ella usa el traje femenino de kuoh, tiene una pulseras de blackwargreymon forma humano… tiene unas tetas talla C unas botas rosa y medias largas marrón.

Sana Kuranaka: hola soy Sana Kuranaka la mejor amiga de airi soy huérfana ya que mi madre murió, tú me salvaste de un pervertido asqueroso que me quería violar. – no es un problema ya que me dan asco que haya bastardos que les gustan aprovechar de lindas chicas y violarlas.

Sana Kuranaka apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 16 años de cabello corto castaño separado una parte con cuatro ganchos. Tiene ojos color verde manzana tetas talla C usa una camiseta verde y una chaqueta sobre su camiseta. Usa unas zapatillas negras, medias negras y unas pulseras negras.

Haruka Makino: hola soy black-kun soy Haruka Makino eres alguien muy amable y de buen corazón al dejarnos vivir a todas. Estoy muy agradecida de que me salvaras de ser violada por mi padre que estaba loco. –ese asqueroso padre que quería hacerte eso, se merecía lo que le hice ya que ahora está bajo tierra. Dice blackwargreymon sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Haruka Makino apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 16 años pelo rosa claro, ojos azul oscuro. Tetas talla D altura 165 cm, medidas B-96-W58-H-88 y usa la ropa femenina de kuoh.

Akira Makino: estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana mayor ya que eres una gran ayuda y apoyo hacia a mi soy akira Makino es un gusto conocerte. – para mí también es un placer conocer a una hermosa chica como tú.

Akira Makino apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 16 años cabello fucsia ojos violetas. Tetas talla D altura 160 cm B92/ W56/ H91, usa el traje femenino de kuoh.

Fuyu Makino: hola es un gusto conocerte soy Fuyu Makino otra hermana haruka-san y akira. Eres una persona maravillosa ya que nos has ayudado, dándonos hospedaje, comida, cariño y poder ir a una escuela. –no es un problema ya que todas me importa mucho y siento aprecio y amor hacia ustedes. Dice blackwargreymon haciendo que se sonroje todas completamente.

Fuyu Makino Apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 16 años de cabello en forma de coleta largo que llega hasta su cintura. Sus ojos son color avellana sus tetas son talla D altura 154cm, usa el traje femenino de kuoh.

Yuka Mikami: H-hola black-san eres una persona cariñosa impresiónate, que fuiste tan amable para adoptarme después de que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años. Soy Yuka Mikami es un gusto muy grande vivir aquí con Tigo y recibir tu cariño. –gracias yuka-chan eso me alaga ya que eres muy amable al decir eso de mí y para mí no es un problema que vivas aquí. Le dice blackwargreymon a la hermosa chica.

Yuka Mikami apariencia: es una hermosa chica de 15 años su cabello es negro oscuro, es largo y le llega hasta la espalda de la hermosa chica. Ojos color salmón, ella usa el uniforme femenino de kuoh, unas medias largas negra.

Blackwargreymon invoca las piezas dragón introduciéndoselas a las chicas en el pecho rápidamente, las chicas siente un aumento de poder y unas habilidades nuevas. El poder de ellas incremento superado el nivel de poder de un súper diablo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Ese es el final del capítulo en el siguiente capítulo incluiré otras cosas, cual sería encuentro con el clan gremory además de enfrentarse, quiere que en el siguiente capítulo humille a issei mierda.

Si quiere que incluya otra chicas me puede decir cual es.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackwargreymon dragón emperador rojo**

 **Capítulo 2: blackwargreymon entrenador de las lolis basquetbolista, encuentro con las ángel caído**

 **Nota de autor: las personas seguro pensara y que aras con akeno la dejaras forever alone o la emparejaras con issei, pues se equivoca ya que no are eso ya el bastardo del personaje issei no me cae bien y por eso prefiero colocar en tres opciones o se queda vali o kiba yuto o con Blackwargreymon. O les dejo decidir la opción más rara y es que vali sea mujer y se quede con blackwargreymon o que sea vali hombre, es su decidió, también les dejo decir si quiere a akeno mejor con azazel.**

 **Ustedes podrá decidir quién será la pareja de ella, ya que como dije akeno no la colocare en los harem de mis fic que haga ya que los prota que haga en los fic no creo que quiera estar una chica sádica.**

 **Les dejo decidir si quiere fem kami como dioses que quiera destruir a blackwargreymon ya que los desafía a ellos ya que no les interesara. Aunque sería mejor que no.**

 **BlackWarGreymon Harem De:** **Koneko Tojo- Asia Argento- Grayfia Lucifuge- Ophis- Rossweisse- Xenovia- Kuroka- Serafall Leviatan- Irina Shido- Sona Sitri- Ravel Phoenix-Aika Kiryuu- Raynare- Le Fay Pendragon- Tsubaki Shinra- Momo Hanakai- Tomoe Meguri - Kira- RuRuKo Nimura- Burent- Reya Kusaka- Karlamine- Bennia- Shui-Calawana-Ni-Mihae-Li-Marion-Yubelluna-Meru-Mitelt-Mira-Shuriya- Griselda Quarta-** **Elmenhilde Karnstein- Gabriel-Jeanne-Fem Michael- yasaka - Kunou- rías gremory- venelana Gremory -female Millicas Gremory.**

 **Kyu-De Ro-Bu:** **Tomoka Minato-** **Maho Misawa-** **Airi Kashii-** **Hinata Hakamada-** **Mihoshi Takamura-** **Saki Nagatsuka-** **Miyu Aida-** **Kagetsu Hakamada-** **Mimi Balgerry-** **Hiiragi Takenaka-** **Tsubaki Takenaka-** **Masami Fujii-** **Aoi Ogiyama-** **Aya Miyakoooji-** **Rena Ashihara.**

 **De Vocaloid:** **Miku Zatsune-** **Miku Hatsune- Iku Acme-** **Yamine Aku.**

 **De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuraka, Kayoko Akizuki (la airi Madre y marina), Haruka Makino, Natsume Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.**

 **De Harry potter: Mari Potter-** **Hermione Granger** **Luna Lovegood-** **Astoria Greengrass-** **Tracey Davis-** **Fleur Delacour-** **Gabrielle Delacour-** **Susan bones.**

 **De KissxSis: Mikazuki Kiryuu- Ako Suminoe- Riko Suminoe.**

 **Sora Yosuga No: Nao Yorihime-** **Sora Kasugano.**

 **Iukoto Papa Wo Sin Kikinasai:** **Sora Takanashi-** **Miu Takanashi.**

 **Oreimo: Kirino Kōsaka.**

 **Sao: Suguha Kirigaya- Sílice (Keiko Ayano).**

 **De Taboo Madre Encanto: Misako Amamiya.**

 **De Ningún juego hay vida: shiro- jibril e Izuna Hatsuse.**

 **Pupa:** **Yume Hasegawa.**

 **Choubatsu Shidou: Hinako Kuji-** **Mahiru Kuji.**

 **Machi Gurumi pecado Wana: Atsuko Takagi y Yui Takagi.**

 **Un vivo Fecha: Kotori Itsuka-** **Tohka-** **Kurumi Tokisaki-** **Yoshino-Natsumi-** **Origami Tobichi.**

 **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei:** **Shiba Miyuki.**

 **De destino: Leysritt- Sella- Sabre (Arturia Pendragon) - Illyasviel von Einsbern - medusa jinete.**

 **De kobayashi chi no maid dragon: Tohru-** **Kanna Kamui-** **Ilulu.**

 **De Digimon: queenchessmon, Kuzuhamon, blackgatomon, Gatomon, kari kamiya, Lalamon, Lilithmon, Lunamon, Palmon, Ranamon, Venusmon, Renamon, Kazemon, Sistermon (Blanc), Sistermon Noir y Norn Mikihara.**

 **No colocare chicas de to love ru o ustedes quiere pero mejor no.**

 **Harem de vali: Siris-akeno-** **Nanami-** **Valerie Tepes- Tsubasa Yura- Isabella.**

 **Cosas que tiene blackwargreymon:** **Eterna Juventud, (BlackWarGreymon no envejecerá al tener la eterna juventud, su cuerpo seguirá joven si cambios.) regeneración interna y externa eso significa te podrás regenerar rápidamente dentro y fuera de tu cuerpo. una espada legendaria llamada Muramasa sus poderes son; puede usar todos los elementos incluso la luz y la oscuridad, puede abrir portales dimensionales, regenerar a su poseedor, solo te sirve a ti Blackwargreymon Si se daña o se oxida solo tiene absorber o tocar sangre para hacerla más fuerte y resistente. Cada persona o monstruo que mata aumenta su poder de energía y destrucción, además de robarle energía**

 **Si alguien con el corazón lleno de maldad es cortado por la espada no puede ser curado y morirá en minutos, por una poderoso energía que le roba los poderes y habilidades dándoselas al poseedor de la espada.**

 **No le afectara las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, no le afecta ninguna enfermedad de esos universos – el poder de blackwargreymon casi igual al de los dioses digimon, la armadura que hecha de Chrome Digizoid esta mejorada ahora aguanta los elementos muy bien protegiéndolo.**

 **-Las dos almas de blackwargreymon son el dios de la biblia y Ddraig-**

 **Técnicas: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, campo eléctrico, drenado eléctrico, también tiene una habilidad poderosa eléctrica que se llama Limo Electric Body Building. Esa habilidad permite reconstruirle si su cuerpo es destruido, reformándote a si mismo si bolado en pedazos aparecerá limos que reconstruirá su cuerpo completamente estado si heridas.**

 **Otros elementos que tiene son hielo: dragón de hielo, cero absoluto, armadura de hielo: es una técnica que baja la temperatura de su cuerpo, creado una armadura de hielo. Al usarla no dañara su cuerpo solo cambiara de color tu armadura y su cuerpo al usarla. Prisión de hielo, campo helado, onda Congelante, "visión" helada: es una técnica que le permite disparar rayos de hielo que congelara al oponente al instante.**

 **Súper visión helada: es Una versión más potente de la visión helada dispara a cabo más grueso el rayo y de ambos ojos. El ataque cógela rápidamente el cuerpo del oponente y también cógela en unos minutos rápidamente sus "órganos" internos dejándolos congelados e inservible.**

 **Otro elemento que tiene es fuego que son: Reflexión Burst: con esta técnica se forma una lente que puede absorber el calor del sol en frente de sus manos y, a continuación, dispara un rayo letal de fuego en el oponente. Debido a que este ataque se obtiene energía del sol, que no se quede sin energía.**

 **Nova Star: cobra una esfera ardiente energía en espiral en la boca. A continuación, se agarra el ámbito de la energía en tus manos para lazarla a tu oponente. Levantas sus manos y grita "Nova Star!" mientras se dispara el ámbito de la energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.**

 **Sacrificio ardiente: elevas una gran cantidad de poder rodeándote de llamas y llevándote con todo, incluso una persona o el campo. El usuario que usa esta técnica termina muy agotado, y tendría el cuerpo muy caliente a temperaturas de 150 grados farenheit.**

 **Burning Tornado: este ataque es muy poderoso, comienzas a girar la recopilación de un aura de fuego y los ejercicios en línea recta hacia su oponente y lo golpea, lo que inflige una cantidad considerable de daños, ese ataque asegurar la agonía ardiente al oponente que lo recibe.**

 **Blaster Meteor: En primer lugar, el usuario forma un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces, él trae sus manos separadas a cada lado y libera muchos poderosos rayos de energía hacia el objetivo, infligiendo una enorme cantidad de daño.**

 **Esfera Nova: agarras a tu oponente y encierras a sí mismo y el oponente en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. No te verás perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor así que no te dañara.**

 **Armadura de calor: Cuando se realiza, el usuario eleva su temperatura hasta un punto en que su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color naranja rojizo brillante, que funciona como escudo de energía que también puede dañar a un oponente atacante. El poder es tan grande que es más allá de la calentura del sol, alrededor de la temperatura de un rayo.**

 **Otra "técnica" de fuego que puedes usar es copia de fuego: reúnes "energía" y creas una copia que se parece a ti, tendría el mismo poder y no te gastaría energía. La copia creada puede subir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo a 600000 grados farenheit o la cantidad calor que quiera.**

 **Otro elemento que puedes usar es el agua que te servirá muy bien: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: súper hurraca, torbellino.**

 **Furia del Poderoso Huracán: El usuario crea un veloz huracán, girando su cuerpo velozmente. Una vez que el blanco entra en la zona de este, el huracán aumenta la velocidad de su giro, lo cual corta todo a su paso, lo cual causa extremo daño en el usuario, pudiendo incluso ser mortal.**

 **Torbellino de Spin: En primer lugar, el usuario pone sus dos dedos medio y cuarto juntos, mientras que los puntos del índice se colocan juntos, los pulgares y meñiques para crear una señal. A continuación, el usuario libera su / sus manos para formar un tornado viento afilado (con él / ella como el epicentro) que corta y daña el oponente, causando una gran cantidad de daño.**

 **Ahora otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al contra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Puede usar técnica de luz eso le servirá si encuentras algún enemigo que use ataques de oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales: convocas algo de energía y te saldrá unas poderosas alas blancas de luz. Hace que algún enemigo que está cerca se debilite si usa oscuridad o es un ser de oscuridad se debilite al instante.**

 **Gran resplandor de luz: juntas tus garras luego concentras algo de "energía" en tus manos. Cuando ya tengas la "energía" concentrada la disparas al oponente y el ataque dejara al oponente herido y le limpiara su cuerpo de maldad o energía maligna dejándolo purificado.**

 **Nudillo del Cielo/Mano del Destino/Golpe de Fe: Concentra energía dorada en su puño derecho y lo impulsa hacia su oponente en un movimiento similar a un puñetazo, liberando en el acto una honda rectilínea de energía tremendamente poderosa. Y dañado al oponente con el poderoso ataque de luz.**

 **Barrera de la luz: concentras energía creado una poderosa barrera de energía de color blanco, que destruye los ataques de energía absorbiéndolos y dándoselas al que usa la técnica. Cualquiera que trate de destruirlo terminara muy dañado, repelido por la poderosa barrera.**

 **Copia de luz: concentras energía creado una copia que será toda blanca lleno de luz. Cualquier enemigo con oscuridad que lo ataque se debilitara lentamente al luchar con él.**

 **Absorción de luz: lazas un poderoso ataque de energía que absorberé cada minuto la "energía" del oponente para, luego salir rápidamente disparada la energía uniéndose a tu cuerpo dándote más poder. Esta técnica también la puedes usar sosteniendo o agarrado a un enemigo y le drenas energía de su cuerpo.**

 **Campo de luz: con esta técnica concentras energía haciendo que todo el lugar se llene de pura luz. Siendo solo un campo puro de luz debilitado a los enemigos que tenga maldad, sea poseídos por oscuridad u otros seres. Aunque esta técnica cuando la usas no te afecta al tu ser un digimon virus, los aliados y personas de buen corazón que esta heridos se recuperaran.**

 **Agujas de luz: es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en que tú reúnas energía en tu pecho o cabeza. Para luego disparar muchas agujas que son muy poderosas y afiladas, que entrar al cuerpo del oponente absorbiendo su sangre y energía dejándolo muy herido, medio muerto y sin sangre.**

 **Súper caño de luz: esta técnica consiste en que concentras energía en todo tu cuerpo adoptada un color blanco. Puedes colocar tus garras en una posición para disparar un poderoso ataque que seguirá al oponente hasta déjalo medio muerto. También hay otra forma de usar esta técnica que es carga mucha energía en tu cuerpo para luego, hacer un poderoso tornado que gira muy rápido. Para luego seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y causarle al oponente un daño muy grave.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que usen luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Habilidad de poder curarte o curar a otras personas, sabemos que te servirá muy bien para recuperarte. Tiene también tres nuevas evoluciones poderosas que se llama primero modo oscuridad o modo caos, Modo Explosivo y modo ruina. Él tiene Un campo indestructible donde puedes entrenar e invocarlo y desaparecerlo.**

 **Él tiene una casa lujosa que podrás invocar con solo pensarlo, la puede volver más grande blackwargreymon y además le puedes agregar muchos más cuartos si quiere con solo pensarlo y aparecerá "instantáneamente" solo que si se destruye esta casa se puede reconstruir rápidamente al instante estado como nueva. También un poder de curar enfermedades, por si le da una a él u otra persona, tienes el poder el de revivir a personas, animales u otra cosa.**

 **la habilidad de poder respirar en el agua, y en el espacio así no tendrás problema al luchar con un oponente que también tenga esa habilidad. habilidad que te permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar o universo con solo pensarlo. También puedes abrir hoyos que te llevara cualquier lugar a ti o alguien que te acompañe. Te daré daremos también una habitación especial indestructible que te permitirá entrenar tus habilidades.**

 **Los aparatos son:** **un D-Scan El D-Scan que tiene es de color negro y unas partes dorado, El segundo de los aparatos es un D-Terminal de color negro con unas partes amarrillo. Este aparato se llama d-terminal… te permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve para comunicarte con los que tenga una "también". tercer aparato es un D-Power de color negro plateado y tienes algunas partes doradas. Este es un Digivice que sirve con las cartas, que le diero y se llama D-Power su habilidad es de leer las cartas de Digimon, enviando los datos de estas a los Digimon.**

 **Cuarto aparato es un reloj de pulsera de color negro y dorado. Este reloj se llama digi arma o d- power armar… este aparato te permite sacar cual tipo de arma como cuchillos indestructibles, espadas indestructibles, lazas, hachas, Bayonetas , Kunai. Armas de fuego como pistola, revólver, metralleta, carabina, escopeta, fusil etc… estas armas que sale del reloj son muy fuertes y al corta a alguien con una arma blanca y tocar su sangre ara al arma más fuerte y resistente. Las armas de fuego tienen balas infinitas dentro así que no se acabara "fácilmente" el aparato también sirve para escuchar música, almacenar música imágenes, dar la hora etc.**

 **el último aparato es un celular Samsung Galaxy Nokia 7 de color negro y amarrillo. se llama este celular digi amplificador o d- súper amplificador. Es un aparato muy útil que sirve para amplificar la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, también amplifica otras cosas tuya por un periodo de tiempo de siete horas…**

 **Al terminar las horas tu cuerpo terminara muy exhausto cayendo inconsciente y si energía hasta que te recuperes. Solo ten cuidado al usar este aparato y multipliques mucho fuerzas etc… porque puede quedar muy mal y terminar muerto o medio muerto u en estado de coma. Ese celular también sirve como cualquier celular además de ser indestructible.**

 **Tiene una habitación especial que es indestructible le servirá para entrenar sus habilidades al máximo, superado sus límites y capacidades la podrás invocar pensándolo y aparecerá. Le había dado una habilidad de regeneración como curar a el y otras personas y animales.**

 **los digimones almacenados dentro de su digivice, que le permite digivolucionar en el. Son: MetalSeadramon, ChaosWarGreymon,** **WarGreymon,** **Chaosdramon,** **Spinomon,** **NeoCrimson,** **ChaosPiedmon,** **Piedmon,** **MagnaAngemon,** **BlackSeraphimon,** **Seraphimon,** **SaberLeomon,** **Imperialdramon Modo Dragón,** **Omnimon X,** **Imperialdramon Modo Luchador,** **Imperialdramon Modo Paladín,** **Dynasmon,** **LordKnightmon,** **Gallantmon.**

 **Gallantmon Crimson Mode,** **Megidramon,** **ChaosGallantmon,** **Diaboromon, RizeGreymon,** **Merukimon,** **Lucemon,** **Lucemon Modo Caído,** **Lucemon Modo Satán,** **Beelzemon,** **Qinglongmon,** **Kerpymon (Virtuoso),** **Andiramon (Virus),** **Cherubimon (Viciado).**

 **Myotismon,** **MetalGarurumon,** **VenomMyotismon,** **BantyoLiomon,** **MaloMyotismon,** **Agunimon,** **AncientGreymon,** **AncientGarurumon,** **Alphamon,** **Alphamon Ouryuken,** **ShineGreymon,** **ShineGreymon Modo Explosivo,** **ShineGreymon Modo Ruina, BurningGreymon,** **Aldamon,** **KaiserGreymon,** **Susanoomon,** **Flamedramon,** **Raidramon,** **Magnamon,** **MagnaGarurumon,** **KendoGarurumon,** **Lobomon ,** **Beowolfmon,** **Duskmon,** **Velgemon,** **Loweemon,** **KaiserLeomon,** **Bagramon,** **Rhihimon,** **Arkadimon (Supremo),** **Petaldramon.**

 **Arbormon,** **Darkdramon,** **Mercurymon,** **Titamon,** **ChaosGallantamon C,** **Kimeramon,** **Zhuqiaomon,** **Millenniummon,** **demonio, demonio del super Definitivo, Chronomon Modo Destrucción,** **Modo Santo Chronomon (Modo santo),** **DarknessBagramon,** **ExoGrimmon,** **GranDracmon,** **Kentaurosmon,** **MirageGaogamon,** **MirageGaogamon Modo Explosivo,** **Sephirotmon ,** **Baihumon y UlforceVeedramon.**

 **black Star nombre humano que usa blackwargreymon. Montura Zero ARMS y Otro vehículo es Behemoth una moto.**

* * *

 **El gran soñador**

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno**

 **Si lo sueñas de verdad**

 **Inténtalo**

 **comenzarla**

 **Seguro y veloz!**

 **Yo no hacia la tarea jamás**

 **Pero eso ha quedado muy atrás**

 **Todo comenzó por curiosidad**

 **Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo.**

 **En todas partes tropecé**

 **Fue doloroso, yo lo sé**

 **Se bien cómo te sientes**

 **Algo en mi interior me impulso**

 **Y volví a estar de pie**

 **Tome la oportunidad.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Esta es una guerra por ganar, aunque**

 **Llegues a la meta corre más,**

 **El justo cae pero se vuelve a**

 **Levantar, el amor la fórmula**

 **Infalible.**

 **No te afanes viene ya vive como**

 **Desearías que sea tu mañana, enfoca**

 **Bien tu realidad, si tus palabras**

 **Son verdad vendrá la oportunidad!**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Al despegar no pararas muy lejos llegaras.**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

 **Mansión de blackwargreymon**

blackwargreymon camina hacia la sala siendo seguido por las chicas para comer un rico desayuno junto a las hermosas chica que lo acompaña felices y unas poca como kirino actuaba como tsundere para no mostrar su lado cariñoso. El digimon renacido le parece extraño que lo miren tan felizmente las chicas de su casa ya que no entiende las emociones que tiene en su corazón, mientras comen.

 **Que extraño es este mundo en el que estoy, todavía no entiendo para que me eligieron yo no aprendí por completo de los sentimientos de mi corazón- piensa blackwargreymon sentado pensativo.**

Blackwargreymon termino de comer y si sitio que lo mira cariñosamente las chicas como las mujeres digimon y chicas digimon. Provocado que le salga una gota de sudor en su cabeza por la extraña mira que le da las chicas, pareciéndole incómodo.

Blackwargreymon decidió ir a buscar algo de ropa para usar, ya que quiere despejar su mente y conocer este mundo un poco más. Él sabe por los recuerdos que le dieron en el limbo que tiene que ir a la academia kuoh donde está inscrito junto a algunas de las chicas de su mansión. Subió a su habitación cambiándose y colocándose algo del uniforme, se dejó la chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la camisa de uniforme.

Los lentes oscuros los guantes de cuero negro y su mochila estado algo aburrido pensado como será la escuela. El dragón humanoide baja usado el traje haciendo que las chicas se sonroje mucho al ver que es muy guapo y fuerte haciendo que tenga una hemorragia nasal.

Todas: te ves increíble blackwargreymon con esas ropas – blackwargreymon está algo curioso ya que no entiende nada de lo que digiero ellas. Gracias chicas.

Las chicas Que se van acompañadas con BlackWarGreymon hijo: karin kamiya, Shiba Miyuki, Gatomon, Riko Suminoe, Ako Suminoe, Atsuko Takagi, Yui Takagi, Sora Kasugano, Nao Yorihime, takanashi Sora, Kirino Kōsaka, Suguha Kirigaya, Keiko ayano, Itsuka Kotori , Origami Tobichi, yume hasegawa, Hinako kuji, Mahiru kuji, Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino, Yuka Mikami. BlackWarGreymon se dio Cuenta Que Las Otras chicas esta algo triste al ver Que saldra, EL Suspira concentra Energía Que es de colores de negro con dorado en Su Cuerpo Copias CREADO Cinco alegrado a Las chicas y las dos criada Leysritt y Sella Que Sirve ONU Illyasviel von Einsbern ya BlackWarGreymon.

Las chicas que acompaña al dragón humanoide se va con el caminado a la entrada de la enorme mansión de blackwargreymon y llegado al garaje de la mansión que está en el bosque se encuentra muchos autos caros y lujosos. Blackwargreymon se sube una limusina hummer que tiene y es de color negro con dorado, el crea una copia que se monta en el conductor.

Blackwargreymon se monta junto a las chicas dentro de los de pasajeros con las chicas que lo sigue dentro del carro lujoso, por dentro tenía mini bar y otras cosas. El dragón humanoide se sienta cerrado los ojos esperado al llegar estado pensativo, sin darse cuenta que está siendo observado por las chicas que esta sonrojadas al ver está muy relajado.

* * *

 **Mitad de camino**

El auto se detiene mitad de camino por un carro que esta accidentado haciendo que blackwargreymon abra los ojos y salen del auto observado que hay una chica tratado de arrancar el auto. Blackwargreymon se fija que la hermosa chica Ella tiene iris amarillo-verde, de pelo largo púrpura y una figura relativamente pequeña para un adulto siendo una loli.

Black star se acerca ala loli para ayudarla, dándose cuenta que esta algo nerviosa la chica. " **veo que tienes problemas con tu auto, quieres que te ayude para que puedas usarlo".** Hola si tengo problemas tú me puedes ayudar ya que tengo que ir a la escuela donde está el equipo de baloncesto femenino del que soy profesora.

Black star abre el capo revisado el motor y se dan cuenta que estaba algo dañado reparándolo fácilmente dejándolo como nuevo al usar algo de su poder. – **ya está reparado arregle el problema que tenía no era muy difícil de solucionar.**

 **Black star: hola por cierto es un gusto soy Black star estabas tan apurada que se dañó tu auto, adonde ibas con tanta prisa. –** si jejeje verdad yo iba muy apurada para la Academia de Keishin ya que soy la profesora y consejera del equipo de baloncesto femenino, Mihoshi Takamura.

Oye porque no me ayudas con algo black star ya que las chicas de mi equipo necesita un entrenador para ayudarlas- le pregunta Mihoshi Takamura sonriendo.

Blackwargreymon lo estuvo pensado unos minutos y decidió que decirles a la loli profesora. Está bien Mihoshi-san pero dame la dirección para saber dónde está esa escuela para ir ayudarlas ya que no es un problema para mí. Ella sonríe sabiendo que consiguió alguien perfecto para ser el entrenador y le comienza a escribir la dirección en un papel.

Black star acepta el papel de la dirección guardándolo para ir después de que saliera de clases con las chicas. Gracias por aceptar black star las chicas te espera para que sea entrenadas mejorar sus habilidades que le ayudara, por cierto hay una chica que es una buena jugadora su nombre es Tomoka Minato.

Bueno nos vemos les serás de gran ayuda para las chicas – responde loli profesora montándose en su carro sonriendo feliz de conseguir un entrenador.

Black star se monta de nuevo en la limusina y vuelve a cerrar los ojos esperaron a llegar mientras avanza el auto hacia la academia kuoh, en la limusina estaba recibiendo cariño y amor dándole dulces.

Blackwargreymon estaba curioso por qué le dice las chicas tan cariñosas a él como dándole caramelos y dulces pensado que es extraño como actúa ya que no entiende esa personalidad. Y decidió aceptar lo que le dan las chicas para no herirlas y tratarlas mal, ya que está aprendiendo de esas emociones.

* * *

 **Entrada de la academia kuoh**

Todos esta curioso al ver el enorme auto lujoso preguntándose quien está ahí, los chicos pensaba que dueño del auto sería una nueva chica hermosa rica o una profesora sexy.

Las chicas pensaban que sería un nuevo chico más guapo que kiba el príncipe de kuoh o un profesor nuevo ilusionándolas a las chicas.

-Se abre la puerta y todos se sorprende al encontrar que salen Black star el famoso cantante acompañado de hermosas chicas.

Kyaaaaaaaa es Black star el famoso cántate es muy guapo, esto es el mejor día para nosotras al ver a un chico más guapo que kiba-sama. Las chicas grita sonrojadas con corazones en sus ojos al verlo.

Oh vaya bellezas y ese tipo Black star tiene suerte de estar con ellas. Piensa los chicos celosos al llegar alguien más guapo que kiba.

Black camina junto a las chicas y pareciéndole extraño los humanos no entendiendo ese sentimiento ya que no conoces las emociones por completo.

Mientras caminaba blackwargreymon se fijó de tres pervertidos espiado desde tres hoyo del vestidor de las chicas. Uno de los chicos es issei miembro del trio pervertido, como también un demonio peón de rias gremory y el portador del Boosted gemelo un sacred gear hermano de Boosted Gear que tiene blackwargreymon.

Dentro del Boosted gemelo contiene a Ddraig junior el hermano menor de Ddraig que luchaba contra albion cuando no estaba su hermano mayor.

A blackwargreymon le parece asquerosos esos tres humanos decidiendo darles una lección, se acerca a ellos dándoles una fuerte patadas enviándolos contra un árbol. Para darles múltiples golpes haciendo que caiga hojas como escupa sangre ya que no pudieron soportar eso.

Los alumnos esta sorprendidos, las chicas se enamoraron más de él y las que lo acompaña piensa que es alguien increíble. Vaya trio de asquerosos al espiar chicas mientras se cambia basuras, parece que quiere sufrir ustedes tres.

Las chicas del club de kendo llegaron corriendo con las armas del club, se sorprende al ver a blackwargreymon el famoso cántate y se dieron cuenta del famoso trio pervertido.

Blackwargreymon sonrió arrogante al ver que son muy débiles e inútiles esos tres.

Katase: otra vez ustedes asquerosos pervertidos, hola black star es un gusto conocerte soy katase.

Murayama: son unos repugnantes ustedes trio de pervertidos asquerosos, hola es un gusto soy black-kun soy murayama es un gusto conocerla.

Para mí también es un gusto conocerlas chicas, y no se preocupe yo me encargare de hacer sufrir a estas tres asquerosas basuras pervertidas si vuelve hacer algo así "Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver que además de lindo, fuerte y detesta a los pervertidos".

Matsuda: ¡Bastardo no solo hay un chico guapo en academia kuoh!

Motohama: ¡asqueroso chico guapo, ahora tenemos otra competencia que nos ara difícil conseguir novia!

Issei: estúpido chico nuevo, nos vengaremos por estos golpes que nos diste.

Los tres saltaron al ataque contra black star, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa "Blackwargreymon se mueve velozmente a la velocidad de luz apareciendo detrás de ellos dándoles un golpe que los desmaya" que basuras y estas tres basuras van la basura en su lugar.

Los tira a un cubo de basura a cada uno, eso provoco que se riera todos habiendo muchas carcajadas.

Nos vemos katase-san, Murayama-chan yo iré hablar con el director de esta academia. Se despide dejado sonrojadas a las chicas del club de kendo, yéndose con las chicas para inscribirlas ya que para él sería algo aburrido.

El digimon humanoide estaba siendo espiado desde un antiguo edificio de la academia, siendo una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que en Japón se conoce como Ahoge (アホ毛), o el pelo idiota) que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. lleva usado el uniforme para chicas de la academia, estando este compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada (aunque de manga corta para primavera/verano) con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos. Cuando se muestra como demonio le crecen unas alas de color negra en la espalda. medidas:99-58-90(busto,cintura,cadera) . la hermosa es chica Rias Gremory una demonio del clan gremory.

Akeno Himejima otras de los que observa, es una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa a la edad de 19 años, con el pelo negro muy largo y los ojos violeta. Su pelo está generalmente atado en una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta el final de sus piernas con dos hilos que sobresalen de la parte superior y la inclinación hacia atrás, con una cinta de color naranja mantenerlo en su lugar.

Como la mayoría de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh, usa el uniforme escolar de las niñas de Kuoh Academy, junto con medias negras de ternera.

Sus medidas de cuerpo son [B102-W60-H89 cm]. Su esbelta figura es gracias a su peso bastante bajo [54 kg]. La altura de Akeno es de 168 cm. (5 pies 6 pulgadas), haciéndole un carácter de la altura media.

Yuuto Kiba es un joven de 18 años de edad, guapo, de pelo corto y rubio, ojos grises y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Lleva el uniforme escolar de los Kuoh Academy, que consiste en una chaqueta negra con acentos blancos sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga con una cinta negra en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

Koneko Toujou otro de los miembros, A la edad de 17 años, Koneko es una chica pequeña con el pelo blanco y los ojos avellana. Sus medidas corporales son [B67-W57-H73 cm]. Su mezquindad se debe a que su peso es muy bajo [31 kg]. El frente de su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos pasando por sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre su frente, mientras que la espalda tiene un corto corte de bob. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su cabello. usa el uniforme escolar de las niñas Kuoh Academy, sin la capa del hombro. La altura de Koneko es de 138 cm. (4 pies 6 pulgadas), haciéndola uno de los caracteres femeninos más cortos.

Los miembros del club esta sorprendidos por la fuerza y velocidad de blackwargreymon, se dieron cuenta que tiene un poder igual al del hermano de rias gremory. Ellos no sabía si era un enemigo, aliado o ninguna de las dos.

rias gremory: ese chico tiene un fuerte poder y no solo eso, rayos debí no gastar todas mis pieza de peón en ese pervertido issei. Ya no se puede hacer nada.

Akeno: bauchou ese chico es el famoso cántate y no solo eso que también tiene un fuerte poder, será un problema si es un enemigo y si se une a los Ángeles o Ángeles caído será un peligro.

Kiba: yo no lo pude ver cuando los ataco con esa velocidad, él está ocultado su energía que es muy poderosa. Supera mi velocidad de caballero.

Koneko: huelo que no es humano si no un dragón u otra cosa, además de que su poder es seguro más que eso. Es increíble que exista alguien así de fuerte.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo koneko ya que no sabe en realidad lo que es. Rias decidió algo. ¡koneko quiero que lo sigas y averigües lo que es, avísame si encuentras algo sospechoso!

Rias: si ya me di cuenta akeno que es ese famoso cántate que además vives con esas chicas.

Koneko: hai bauchou me encargare de vigilarlo.

* * *

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Blackwargreymon inscribió a las chicas y hinako kuji tomo un trabajo de profesora de historia y Atsuko Takagi tomo el trabajo de profesora de matemática.

Blackwargreymon creo copias invisibles de sobra escondida en las sobras de las chicas que se encarga de vigilar a las chicas y dañar a los que se atreva de tocarlas o hacerles otra cosa, ya que él es único que puede hacer eso.

BlackWarGreymon, karin kamiya, Shiba Miyuki, Riko Suminoe, Ako Suminoe, Yui Takagi, Kasugano Sora, Nao Yorihime y Origami Eran ASIGNADOS En El Aula 2-A de la ESA secundaria. Kirino Kōsaka, Suguha Kirigaya, Keiko ayano, Itsuka Kotori, yume Hasegawa, Mahiru kuji, Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino, Yuka Mikami fueron asignadas a la Aula 2-B cerca la de BlackWarGreymon.

Cuando llegaron a sus respetivos salón se presentaron a sus compañeros, las chicas al ver a blackwargreymon esta felices de tener a alguien tan guapo de compañero. Kari le había dicho a gatomon que se quedara junto a blackwargreymon y decidió no hablar ya que ahí no sabía de los digimones.

El digimon dragón humanoide se había colocado unos audífonos negros escuchado una canción de rock y al lado del estaba sentada en sus piernas es gatomon, cerró los ojos estado pensativo. Viendo como pasaba la clase que se sabía al ser inteligente terminado lo que mandaron.

Pasaron la hora hasta llegar a hora de receso donde fue rodeado por chicas preguntándole cosas como comida favoritas, si tiene novia, música favorita, si es pervertido también le preguntaron. Les respondió a todas para que lo dejara tranquilo y dijo que no pervertido caminado junto a las chicas que vive junto a él, gatomon está en su hombro descansado.

Blackwargreymon: hum gatomon te diré la verdad pero me parece muy extraños los humanos, gritado comportándose tan extraño.

Gatomon: que te puedo decir black así son los humanos con sus emociones y sus típicas actitudes, ya que son diferentes a nosotros los digimones.

Se murmura ambos caminado blackwargreymon llevándola. Si cierto con lo que dices son muy diferentes, pero bueno dejado eso de lado vamos a comer para despejar la mente mi querida gatita. Gatomon se sonrojo ya que le gusto que le digiera así.

Oye por qué me dices mi querida gatita black. Fácil porque yo me encargare de protegerte a ti como a las chicas de alguna basura que se atreva a tocarlas y de hacerles daño.

Gatomon como las chicas que vive con blackwargreymon se alegraron sonrieron y sonrojándose de felicidad de sentirse protegidas.

Blackwargreymon junto a las chicas fuero a comer junto a un árbol cerca de un edificio antiguo del club de ocultismo, estaba siendo observados por el club de ocultismo que había sentido la extraña energía de blackwargreymon como la de las chicas.

El dragón humanoide ignoro a los que vigila, esta pensativo si encontrara algo interesante en ese mundo sin digimones. **Me pregunto si hay alguien fuerte capaz de darme un reto, mejor que wargreymon e imperiadramon ya que sería aburrido estar en este mundo y que no haya gente fuerte.**

Tengo que centrarme en mi entrenamiento, cuando termine las clases dejare una copia que acompañe a las chicas, mientras voy a entrenar a esas chicas de baloncesto.

Paso la hora del almuerzo como terminaron las clases, black como las chicas se fuero pero él se encargó de dejar una copia que las lleve en el auto mientras se encarga de algo.

Blackwargreymon está en la entrada de la academia con las manos en los bolsillos, el digimon dragón invoca a Behemoth su moto y montándose. Los diablos del clan sitri y gremory observa la extraña moto de blackwargreymon, arrancado relajadamente sintiendo la brisa por el movimiento.

Issei estaba muy celoso de blackwargreymon, por lo que tiene y es dinero, chicas, es guapo y fuerte.

Koneko saltaba de edificio en edificio siguiendo a blackwargreymon, rias estaba pensativa si mandar a otra de sus piezas para seguirlo ya que no es normal.

* * *

 **Academia privada keishin**

Black llego bajándose de su moto guardándola, entro y se dio cuenta que la escuela femenina es de chicas de primarias, el saiyajin no se dio cuenta que está siendo seguido por lo que lo seguía desde la academia.

Oiga, oiga ¿Qué clase de persona creen que vendrán? - dice una chica que se cambia en el vestidor del equipo femenino.

Espero que no sea una persona temible. –dice otra chica tímidamente esperado a su entrenador.

¡No se preocupe! Mihoshi-sensei nos dijo por teléfono que encontró alguien perfecto para nosotras. –dice otra chica.

Dijo que es un estudiante de secundaria, ¿verdad? –pregunta otra chica

Eso no importa ya que mii-tan nos dijo que será alguien de gran ayuda, estoy segura que será más grande que nosotras. –dice otra de las chicas.

Blackwargreymon se fijó que las chicas del colegio lo observa y él sonríe para no incomodar ya que se dieron cuenta que es el famoso cantante y ídolo.

Hagamos de este plan que sea un éxito, ¿sí? –responde otra chica.

¡Ah, perfecto! Todas trabajemos duro para darle nuestro servicio. –responde otra chica adorablemente

Black star se acerca a la puerta esperado como será sus alumnas sonriendo y abriendo la puerta. ¡Bienvenido a casa, amo! – dice las lolis sorprendiendo al digimon que cierra la puerta sorprendiendo y sonríe teniendo una gota de sudor.

La neko que seguía al saiyajin se pregunta qué es eso que escucharon de Bienvenido a casa, amo "la nekomata decido usar su magia para saber que esta pasado adentro".

Lo que muestra en el círculo mágico las sorprendió ya que eras cincos adorables lolis con trajes de maid sonriendo.

E-Esto… ¿ustedes son las chicas del club de baloncesto? – pregunta blackwargreymon a las chicas que estaba sorprendidas al ver a su entrenador.

¡Sexto grado de primaria de la academia keishin. Soy Minato Tomoka!

Black se fijó que Tomoka tiene púrpura oscuro corto con una cola de cola lateral e iris púrpura oscuro cabello, del mismo color tiene los ojos. La altura de su cuerpo es normal, pero de pecho plano.

¡Lo mismo! ¡Soy Misawa Maho-desu! –dice energéticamente la loli.

Goku se fija que Las características más notables de Maho son el pelo dorado enlazado en dos largas colas y lirios azules. Tiene una estatura promedio para su edad, y una cifra relativamente poco desarrollada comparada con una de sus compañeras y.

\- Soy Nagatsuka Saki- responde seria otra de las chicas.

Goku se fijó que saki Ella lleva gafas y tiene el pelo azul largo a menudo enlaces en dos trenzas, Saki es visto como el opuesto a Maho, que es hiperactivo… Y ella Enfriada.

\- S-soy Kashii Airi – responde tímida la loli tetona adorable.

Airi es una linda chica extremadamente alta y bien dotada para su edad, y tiene el pelo castaño corto. Ella es conocida por el color marrón y naranja.

Hinata. Hakamada Hinata- dice adorablemente la pequeña loli.

Blackwargreymon se sorprendido ya que Hinata tiene el pelo sedoso y rosa claro se extiende hasta las rodillas y es ligeramente rizado al final, también tiene iris gris-rosa y piel blanca. Su característica más llamativa es la diminuta figura, la más pequeña en cinco niñas.

Black tenía un hilo de sangre que sale de su nariz al ver que está muy adorables, y se dio cuenta que no son completamente humanas. Koneko quedo sorprendida de lo adorables que son las cinco lolis, estaba curiosa de que les enseñara.

koneko: que ara black-senpai viniendo aquí y queriendo ayudar a esas chicas. Me sorprende black-senpai es una buena persona al querer ayudar a este grupo de niñas a entrenar.

Listas, y… ¡Por favor, cuiden de nosotras, Maestro!

¿P-Podrían dejar eso de "maestro" chicas? – les pregunta black.

Las chicas quedaron algo sorprendidas y no sabía que decir así que decidieron murmurar que hacer.

¡Entendido, oni-chan! – dice las cinco chicas.

Eso que escucho le llego al kokoro de black, ya que le parecía muy adorables y decidió cuidar a esas chicas.

Jajajaja ja son muy divertidas y adorables chicas- responde black haciendo que se sonroje.

-ah, onii-chan, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta la adorable hinata.

Hola soy black star es un gusto conocerlas estoy segundo de secundaria… yo me encargare de su entrenamiento para que sea las mejores y aumente sus fuerzas. –dice black relajado sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Las chicas se alegraron de tener un entrenador, que las ayudara ser buenas jugadoras.

Tomoka Minato: gracias black-oniisan usted nos ayudara muy bien.

Maho Misawa: le demostraremos nuestro entusiasmo para ser las mejor black-kun.

Hinata Hakamada: oh onii-chan daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz y nos des algo de premio.

Blackwargreymon se sintió muy conmovido al ver que hinata es muy inocente. El piensa que tal vez si debe darles algo.

Saki Nagatsuka: si por favor black-oniisan usted espero que nos ayude.

Airi Kashii: y-yo espero que nos pueda ayudar black-oniisan en el entrenamiento.

Las chicas son rodeadas en una luz de color blanca y azulada, la luz se apaga unos minutos y goku no se sorprende solo lo está impresionado de que esas lindas chicas tiene el ki que tenía cuando lucho con vegeta siendo 32000 de ki.

Tomoka: ¿Qué experiencia tienes jugado baloncesto black-onii-san?

Bueno chicas se mucho ya he entrenado mucho baloncesto, yo me encargare de ver sus habilidades.

Black crea una barrera para que no se pase el tiempo dentro, para poder entrenar a las chicas.

¡Onii-chan, deja de ser tan formal! –responde animosamente maho.

¿ Misawa-san? –dice blackwargreymon con signo de interrogación.

¿Puedes llamar a maho por su nombre? Y no se te permite aislarte de nosotras. -le responde maho. ¿Te parece onii-chan? –responde cambiado a una cara animada.

Jajajaja claro maho-chan como digas. Responde el black sonriendo y acariciado la cabeza de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué usa trajes de maid chicas? –pregunta curioso.

Todas: ¡estamos vestidas de hermanitas sirvientas! –Hermanitas sirvientas- piensa blackwargreymon.

Maho: entonces black cuál es tu preferida ¿hermanitas, androide? ¿Animales? ¿O más bien-? - dejado a black viendo como saki jala a su amiga.

Trata de relajarte. Lo siento. Maho está sobreexcitada. –dice saki inclinado la cabeza como sus amigas hace lo mismo, sé de disculpa por la actitud de maho.

Ah está bien chicas no hay ningún problema… - siento pedir esto de inmediato, pero ¿podríamos empezar? -pregunta tomoka. –siento ser un poco precipitada.

Es cierto chicas tiene razón y lo bueno es que cree una barrera donde no pasara el tiempo. Dice black sorprendiéndolas.

Entonces, ¿podrían ir a cambiarse? – les dice blackwargreymon.

¿Por qué? Si se trata de ropa interior, no tienes que preocuparte. –pregunta maho.

¿Ves? –le muestra subiendo su falda y haciendo reír a blackwargreymon de lo divertida que es. ¡Todas lo estamos usado! –dice maho acercado a tomoka por detrás levantándole la falda, como a sus compañeras mostrado su traje femenino.

Maho: ¡Mira! – levanto la falda de airi haciendo que tuviera mucho nervios al ser tímida y cayendo al suelo.

Estúpida maho, ¿simplemente quieres llamar la atención? – le discute su amiga saki.

Maho: no pasa nada, todas somos chicas.

Hinata: oh. Hinata también las usa. – dice la adorable hinata subiéndose la falda al ser inocente.

Dentro de la mente de nlackwargreymon tenía unos derrame nasal al ver que son muy lindas y adorables.

Tomoka (sorprendida): ¡Hinata, no hagas eso!

blackwargreymon: de todas formas hagamos algo porque no entrena hoy, ustedes con esa ropa y mañana usa la que siempre usa en gimnasia… ya que quiero que entrene y se acostumbre a tratar de usar diferente traje para los entrenamientos. Todas: hai está bien black-oniichan.

Las chicas decidieron buscar algo en los vestidores yendo y dejado al digimon pensativo, pensado que enseñarles primero cerrado los ojos y ocurriéndosele algo.

* * *

 **Vestidores de chicas**

Las chicas esta hablado cambiándose algo del uniforme para estar preparadas.

-Oh jejeje parece que las hermanas sirvientas son una de sus favoritas- dice maho.

Maho: ¡Bien! Tenemos que pensar nuestro próximo plan.

Saki: todo lo que piensas no es bueno, así que no. De todos modos, tenemos que saber si black-san tiene cierto potencial para ayudarnos.

Tomoka: lo siento, chicas. Esto es mi culpa. –dice algo preocupa.

Maho: ¡Eso no es cierto, Mo-kan! Esto ya es la guerra.

Saki: así es. Es un problema de todas, por lo que no tienes que culparte. -Se acerca colocado una en su hombros de tomoka.

Airi: voy a esforzarme para no retrasarlas chicas.

Hinata: ¡oh vamos a hacerlo!

Tomoka: gracias, chicas.

Se abre la puerta y entra las chicas "saki busco mientras estaba en los vestidores unos lentes protectores". ¡Sentimos haberte hecho esperar! ¡Por favor, cuida de nosotras! – dice las chicas respetuosamente acercándose e inclinado su cabeza.

Entonces, vamos a practicar la coordinación. Dos estará en la ofensiva, y tres en la defensa. Vamos a cambiar los papeles de vez en cuando. ¿Está bien? – les dice blackwargreymon.

Tomoka: entendido.

Maho: oye ¿qué es la ofensa? –levanta la mano la loli preguntado.

Tomoka: se refiere a la parte atacante. La defensa es la parte que protege la canasta.

Maho: ¡oh! ¡Muy bien, mo-kan!

Blackwargreymom: ¿tomoka es la única que ha jugado baloncesto?

Tomoka: sí.

Black: está bien. Si hay algo que no entienda, se lo voy a enseñar. En primer lugar, vamos a tener tomoka y maho en la ofensiva. Las tres restantes serán la defensa. ¿ De acuerdo?

Todas: ¡sí! – dice levantado la mano para luego ir corriendo bajado la mano.

¡Ah, airi! – le dice blackwargreymon.

Airi: ¡S-Si! - sobre la defensa. Tú eres bastante alta. Lo que dijo black star sorprendiendo a la cuatro lolis.

Blackwargreymon: por lo tanto, solo debes estar junto en frente de la canasta- airi se puso a llorar saliendo muchas lágrimas al black decirle que es alta.

Airi: snif snif snif ahhhh ahhhhhh guao, ¡Como pensé, soy demasiado grande! –dice ella desde el suelo llorado y sus amiga se acerca tratado de calmarla.

Soy una chica grande… blackwargreymon quedo sorprendido al ver que airi no le gusta que le diga alta. –maho: ¡airin! black no sabe tu edad, así que… tomoka: ¡eso es! ¡airi tiene el tamaño perfecto!

Hinata: airi, toma un pañuelo.

Saki: ella tiene un complejo por su altura. Se pone así cada vez que alguien dice algo acerca de su altura.

Blackwargreymon: ya veo… -lo siento no lo sabía. ¿Podrías decir que no sabías que airi nació en abril?

( **nota: en japon se cree que las personas nacidas en la primera mitad del año son precoces, es decir, se desarrollan más rápido.)**

¿Estaría bien decirle eso? – no hay problema black-san. Hemos estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo.

Black se le ocurre una idea y se acerca a airi que todavía esta llorado y sus amigas consolado para calmarla. Él se arrodilla cerca de ella y abrazándola sorprendiendo a todas, ya que el digimon la esta abrazado y acariciado su cabeza calmándola. Shhh tranquila, tranquila airi-chan cálmate tú eres una linda y adorable chica así que quiero ver una linda sonrisa. – le dice blackwargreymon cariñosamente haciéndola sonrojar y sorprendiendo a las chicas de lo amable que es.

Koneko que observa desde afuera espiado a goku se sorprende de la actitud cariñosa del saiyajin hacia la chica alta, sabiendo que es una buena persona.

¿Qué me dices airi-chan te sientes mejor? – le pregunta black acariciándola un poco más en la cabeza mientras la abraza, calmándola y escuchado sus latidos del corazón. Airi se sentía mejor y escuchaba los latidos del corazón del digimon dragón humanoide que son reconfortantes y estar así la calma.

Airi: jejeje gracias black-san me siento mejor por tu ayuda.

No hay problema airi-chan además no me gusta cuando una linda chica como tú esta triste. Blackwargreymon y airi se levantaron del suelo, airi está feliz sonriendo.

Escucha airi-chan cada persona tiene algo en lo que puede ayudar en un equipo, por ejemplo la altura tuya te serviría para ayudar a tus compañera de equipo para hacer pases y rebotes, teniendo ventajas sobre otros equipos en juego. Airi se siente muy bien por las palabras de blackwargreymon.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver como su entrenador es tan amable y buena persona con ella. Airi se seca las lágrimas con una toalla que le dan sus amigas y sonriendo ya que siente mejor gracias black y sus amigas.

Airi: lo siento, por haber reaccionado de esa forma.

No, airi yo fui el rudo ya que no sabía. Lo siento mucho. – le responde blackwargreymon.

Vamos seguir practicado un poco más Para mejorar sus habilidades.

Todas: hai.

Las chicas siguieron entrenado como le explico black atacado y defendiendo, blackwargreymon se dio cuenta que ellas tienen un fuerte potencial que debe ser aprovechado con su ayuda entrenándolas. Pasaron unas tres horas, y las chicas se secaron el sudor del entrenamiento y tomado un poco de agua…

-Airi-chan pensare una forma para que no tengas ese problema y demuestres todo de ti siendo una de las que ayudaría en el quipo para que sea el mejor- Responde black star sonriendo y sorprendiendo a la chica.

Airi (tímidamente): black-san yo tratare de no tener ese problema, gracias por ayudarnos a entrenar. –black sonríe gustándole su esfuerzo acariciándole la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

Eso me gusta ustedes son buenas y lindas niñas que será muy buen en baloncesto entrenado con migo, también las puedo entrenar el sábado y domingo en mi casa para mejorar sus capacidades físicas que me dice. –las chicas se sonrojaron sonrieron.

Saki: gracias black-san está bien no es un problema ya que nosotras no estaremos ocupadas y podemos ir.

Maho: jejeje black cuál es tu dirección para saber dónde debamos ir para entrenar.

Hinata: oh onii-chan hina se esforzara para ayudar.

Tomoka: fue buen entrenamiento, nos ayudó mucho.

Airi: daré lo mejor de mí en los entrenamiento.

Black: Vamos a practicar de nuevo mañana. ¡Sí! –le dice las chicas a blackwargreymon.

Maho: vamos, airi.

Blackwargreymon y las chicas estaban limpiado y dejado los balones de baloncesto. blackwargreymon se dio cuenta que tomoka agarro un balón y saltado lazado un lanzamiento para anotar… black se sorprendió por el tiro que hizo la loli ya que, le pareció como si fuera un ángel la chica como las otras, ya que logro anotar.

blackwargreymon: ¡tomoka! –blackwargreymon corre hacia ella que no se dio cuenta, y coloca una mano en su hombro.

Blackwargreymon: eso fue increíble lo siento, pero ¿puedes mostrármelo otra vez?

* * *

 **Corte comercial (xddd na broma es como los anuncio de digimon)**

 **Se muestra a blackwargreymon junto tomoka que esta sonrojada abraza a el digimon virus sonriendo.**

 **Tomoka información: {nombre} minato tomoka {nacimiento} 9 de septiembre {tipo de sangre} A {clase} 6to grado clase C {altura} 142 cm {pecho} N. A. (ella está muy preocupada por eso) {estilo} estilo floral {notas} buenas.**

* * *

 **Fin del comercial**

 **Las duchas femeninas**

Las chicas se están duchado en las duchas femeninas.

Airi: lo siento, chicas. Las hice perder un tiempo precioso de la práctica.

Tomoka: no, no te preocupes. Por supuesto que estamos apuradas, pero no tiene sentido si no podemos divertirnos jugando baloncesto juntas. Vamos a pedirle a black-san otra oportunidad.

Maho: ¡Vale! ¡Vamos a levantar nuestro nivel de afecto con black mañana!

Airi: yo… ¿yo realmente soy tan alta? Yo me sentí feliz de que black-san me consolara ya que es una buena persona.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga.

Maho: N-No, en absoluto.

Saki: así es. Y Ya que black-san demostró ser un buen entrenador para nosotras, y estuviste feliz cundo te consoló verdad.

Se sonroja la chica tetona, ya que sonrió un poco admitiendo que le gusto. –Debo decir que me sentí bien calmada por su ayuda chicas y la de black-san- responde airi.

Las chicas piensa de que black con la ayuda del digimon pueda incrementar sus habilidades en baloncesto y poder.

Saki: tus pechos desarrollados es prueba de eso. Si sigues quejándote, voy a acariciarlos.

Hinata aprovecha para entrar a la ducha de airi para tomarla por sorpresa, airi se sorprende.

Hinata: ¡Oh! ¡hina también los acaricia!

Airi: ¿Cuándo-? -grita sorprendida encontrado a hinata acariciándole sus pechos.

Maho: oh ¡también voy a hacerlo! ¡Voy a inspeccionarlos!

Grita emocionada corriendo de la ducha hacia saki y tomoka acariciado sus pequeñas tetas. –¡deténganse! –grita saki, tomoka y airi.

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Blackwargreymon estaba relajado bebiendo un lata de café de una máquina de la academia de las chicas. Él está muy pensativo por lo ocurrido en el día.

 **Me encargare de proteger a esas chicas, no permitiré que algún asqueroso ser o pervertido se atreva a tocar a esas adorables chicas. –piensa blackwargreymon.**

Termino de beber el líquido tirado la lata en un bote de basura, blackwargreymon invoca su moto Behemoth. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de black montándose en una moto, corrieron hacia el digimon dragón.

Saki: ¡black-san!

Tomoka: ¡ negro-kun!

Airi: ¡black-san!

Maho: ¡negro-kun!

Hinata: ¡Onii-chan!

Las chicas se acercaron hacienda que el digimon detenga antes de arrancar, dándose cuenta de las lolis saludándolas. Ellas se sorprende por esa moto moderna del digimon.

Blackwargreymon: ¿oh vaya chicas que pasa?

Hinata: ¿oh onii-chan tiene una moto? ¡Increíble onii-chan!

Saki: es increíble esa moto black-san, se ve que es un nuevo modelo.

Tomoka: black-kun es increíble tu moto, te estamos agradecida de que nos ayudes en esto.

Maho: ¡black-kun onii-chan! ¿yo no sabía que tenías una moto, esta increíble?

Airi: G-Gracias por ayudar a las chicas y a mi entrenar black-san **"Le murmura la chica alta"**

Oh hola chicas para mí no es un problema entrenarlas, ya que me alegra verlas y esta moto es algo especial creada por mí. Las chicas esta sorprendidas.

Un diablo lobo de tres cabeza de color negro y ojos rojos, junto a una cobra demonio de nueve cabeza de color rojo y puede usar el fuego, agua y electricidad. Ambos demonio tiene un poder casi igual al de rias, olieron a las lolis moviéndose velozmente para comer la carne fresca de las chicas.

Blackwargreymon se dio cuenta de las dos presencia y sed de sangre, provocado que el digimon ponga una cara seria y bajándose de la moto. Chicas colóquese detrás de mí y no pregunto lo que pasara, ya que seguro se sorprenderá con lo que verán.

Ella se sorprendieron y hicieron lo que dijo, blackwargreymon creo una barrera para no dañar la escuela. Koneko que había olido a los dos demonios callejeros estaba por salir y ayudarlo a black.

Aparece los dos demonios que sonríe al ver a su presa, eso asusto a las chicas.

¡Mega digispirit digivol ahhhhhh! " **blackwargreymon había sacado su digivice oscuro" ¡** BlackWarGreymon **!**

Los demonios, Ángeles caídos, koneko, las lolis, Ángeles y los dos demonios callejero se sorprendieron por la enorme energía que sitiero. Se sorprendieron koneko y las chicas lolis al ver el cambio de black.

¿?: Oh interesante ese sujeto tiene sorpresas y es increíble esa transformación. – dice una chica que observa con interés.

BlackWarGreymon: ¡bastardo no permitiré que se atreva a tocar saki, tomoka, airi, maho y hinata! ¡Me encargare de eliminarlos!

Las lolis sitiero sus corazones latir por las palabras del digimon.

Blackwargreymon se mueve velozmente golpeado a la cobra dándole múltiples golpes y enviándola a volar. El lobo van corriendo velozmente para comerse a las chicas y aumentar su poder, por una habilidad que tiene que le permite aumentar sus poderes comiendo humanos u otros seres.

Blackwargreymon: ¡no ni se te ocurra bastardo lobo! ¡ Tornado oscuro! - Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro perforado a el lobo. También genera un potente tornado de color negro que.

Cayo herido al suelo con sangre del estómago al ser perforado, está en el suelo cansado. La cobra libera un humo de sus bocas que es venenoso, blackwargreymon gira creado un tornado destruyendo el humo sin quedar envenado y proteger a la chica.

La cobra aprovecha comiéndose a su compañero aumentado su poder y evolucionado. El cuerpo de la cobra cambia perdiendo ocho de sus cabezas teniendo patas ahora, las cabezas de lobo. El cuerpo de la criatura era ahora una kimera y su poder era igual al de rias y superándola.

Vaya te comiste a tu compañero y aumentaste pero no me podrás ganar con eso bastardo. La kimera escupe de sus cuatro cabezas fuego, hielo, agua y electricidad, blackwargreymon sonríe.

Fuerza Gea Oscura - Crea una gran bola energética que concentra los sentimientos negativos y la lanza a la kimera. El poder de ambos choca y el ataque del digimon oscuro lo supero hiriendo y saliendo mucha sangre de su cuerpo.

Blackwargreymon: ¡ es hora de acabar esto de una vez! ¡El tiro de gracia! ¡Fuerza Gea!

El ataque desintegro completamente al demonio callejero como creo un hoyo en el lugar. Las lolis y koneko está sorprendidas por el poder destructivo.

El brazo izquierdo Blackwargreymon brilla en una luz verde cambiado al Boosted Gear que tiene la apariencia de un guantelete mediano dragon rojo con tres joya verde y muchos picos de oro que se manifestaron en el brazo del usuario. Es un guante más parecido al dragón que cubre la mano del usuario y la mayoría del brazo.

Koneko se sorprendió como saki, tomoka, airi, maho y hinata. Blackwargreymon libera un grito estado en el aire y liberado una poderosa energía.

Koneko: no me lo puedo creer el poder que tiene es superior y no solo eso, también tiene el Boosted Gear.

¿?: Increíble el poder destructivo que tiene supera a vali y los reyes demonios, ahora estoy más interesada en buscarte Blackwargreymon.

Deja de usar su Boosted Gear y baja al suelo dejado de usar su verdadera forma y se acerca a las chicas loli.

Veo que se sorprendieron chicas y puedo ver que es una sorpresa total para ustedes.

Saki: ¿black-san que eres y gracias por salvarnos? Si no hubieras estado habríamos sido comidas por esas cosas.

Tomoka: black-kun gracias por salvarnos, eres una buena persona al protegernos. Por cierto que es ese extraño aparato que usaste.

Maho: eres alguien increíble black-kun onii-san, nos puedes explicar.

Airi: black-san eres una buena persona al protegernos, por cierto que es ese guante que usaste se ve increíble.

Hinata: oh onii-san es increíble hinata que saber que eres y podamos jugar.

Yo no me podía permitir que las matara. Y sobre eso yo soy digimon y les contare todo mañana, que les parece. Todas: está bien nos vemos.

Déjeme llevarlas a todas, con mi moto. Blackwargreymon le invoco dos asientos a la moto del lado derecho e izquierdo. Las chicas aceptaron ir con el digimon que las llevara a sus casas.

Airi agarro la espalda de blackwargreymon, hinata estaba frente a el sentada y se agarraba a el pecho del digimon, que tiene sus manos en los manubrios. Tomoka se sentó en el asiento creado colocándose el cinturón, maho y saki se sentaron en el otro asiento colocándose el cinturón.

Arranco la moto volado hacia el cielo, las lolis estaba sorprendidas de ver como vuela. Koneko los seguía para no perder su pista aunque este en el cielo, pero rastreo su olor y no lo puede perder.

Las llevo a cada una a sus casas, había disfrutado el paseo volado, que les dio blackwargreymon a las chicas. Mientras viajaba en la moto desde el suelo sitio tres energías que se acerca a él.

Se para y dándose cuenta que una extraña barrera que cambio el cielo a morado y hay tres personas que aparece.

Raynare: así que tú eres el portador de esa poderosa energía, es un gusto déjame presentarme soy raynare una Ángel caído.

Raynare es una atractiva joven con ojos violetas. tiene largo cabello negro hasta las caderas. Su altura es de 165 Cm. Su ropa consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos.

También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos. Los objetos correa-como (alrededor de cuero) alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, un thong-como la pieza sostenida alrededor de sus caderas por tres correas finas, guantes que corren hasta sus brazos con las longitudes pequeñas de Cadenas que colgaban de ellos, hombros guardia-como objetos en sus hombros con tres picos grandes que brotaban de su hombro derecho, y botas negras de tacón alto. Y un par de alas negras.

Kalawarner: eres muy guapo, yo soy Kalawarner ya me acuerdo tu eres black star la estrella cántate.

Kalawarner es una hermosa mujer alta y fornida con largo cabello azul marino que oscurecía el ojo derecho y los ojos castaños. Su atuendo consistía en una camiseta violeta, con un cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negro. La tapa del trenchcoat estaba abierta en su pecho, dando la visión a sus pechos y división. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello. La altura de Kalawarner es 175 cm (5 pies 9 pulgadas).

Mittelt: dame tu autógrafo yo soy una fan tuya como mis amigas kalawarne y raynare, es un gusto soy Mittelt también soy Ángel caída.

Mittelt era una muchacha con el pelo rubio labrado en ponytails gemelos del lado corto y ojos azules. Llevaba un traje de Lolita gótico, que consistía en un vestido Lolita negro con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos de muslo y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un arco negro grande en la parte superior de su pelo. La altura de Mittelt era de 145 cm. (4 pies 9 pulgadas)

Black: es un gusto conocerlas chicas y de acuerdo, por cierto para que ha venido.

Blackwargreymon firma autógrafos a ellas tres que sonrieron feliz sonrojadas de tenerlos, el digimon las acaricia por la cabeza.

Mittelt: nosotras vinimos ya que sentimos tu poder contra esos dos demonios callejeros.

Kalawarne: entonces que eres para tener tal poder, que supera a muchos.

Raynare: sí que eres black-kun y déjanos probar tu fuerza en una lucha.

Blackwargreymon: está bien les contare después de luchar, pero hagamos esto más interesante si yo gano vendrá con migo mañana a vivir a mi casa para ser entrenadas por mí y ser maid. Si ustedes gana les daré algo de poder para aumentar su poder.

Las chicas decidieron aceptar ya que les parece algo bueno para ellas.

¡Doble spirit digivol ahhhhhhhh! ¡ Aldamon!

Se sorprendieron por el cambio de forma, koneko que también estaba ahí escondida esta sorprendida de esa forma del digimon.

Koneko: ese black tiene muchos secretos, me pregunto que son esas formas que tiene ese sujeto.

Las Ángeles caído envía múltiples lazas de luz, que destruye el digimon y alguno se destruye al tocar al digimon dragón de fuego.

¡Misiles de Fuego! - Dispara una gran cantidad de poderosos proyectiles de fuego conteniendo su fuerza contra las Ángeles caídas con las armas de sus brazos ardientes. Ellas fueron golpeadas dañándolas algo y rompiéndole algo la ropa.

¡Bola de fuego! -crea una enorme bola de fuego que envía hacia ellas que lo esquiva volado, observa cómo se crea un enorme hoyo con fuego ardiente.

Debería terminar chicas y dejar eso ya que yo gane. Ángeles caídas: si tienes razón black-kun/san así que tu ganas la apuesta.

El vuelve a la normalidad acercándose a ellas. Tome esto esta es la dirección de mi casa donde vivirá y será entrenadas y aumentar sus fuerzas ya que me di cuenta de sus atacas. Ustedes se basa mucho en usar esas lazas de luz, pero gasta mucha energía.

Las chicas aceptaron lo que dijo como la dirección, blackwargreymon le curo las heridas que les había provocado. Las chicas recuperaron su energía como su ropa se reconstruyo.

Blackwargreymon se monta en su moto y destruye la barrera, las chicas se fuero de ahí para su base.

Koneko: oh no esto es un problema ese sujeto se unió a esas tres Ángeles caídas, mejor voy a donde bauchou y le digo.

La chica neko se va en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Llego a la mansión entrado a la barrera que cubre la casa de el para no ser detectados, abre la puerta siendo recibido por las chicas y maid de la mansión.

karin kamiya: ¿oye blackwargreymon algo te entretuvo? Ya casi está preparada la cena.

Shiba Miyuki: te estaba esperado, para comer después de que dejaras una copia. Te preparamos alguna comida.

Gatomon: huelo un extraño olor en ti black.

Riko Suminoe: te tengo una sorpresa black-san

Ako Suminoe: yo prepare un rico alimento junto a las chicas que te gustara.

Atsuko Takagi: black-kun espero que te guste nuestro alimento que te gustara, lo preparamos con cariño.

Yui Takagi: mi hermana y yo te esperábamos ya que fue un buen día de clases.

Sora Kasugano: yo me esforcé también para cocinar algo que te gustara.

Nao Yorihime: te estaba esperado para disfrutar comiendo todas con Tigo black-kun.

Sora takanashi: debo admitir que fue un día agradable y divertido.

Miu Takanashi: si fue muy divertido y también, nos hicimos amigos de algunas chicas y espero que puedas jugar con migo.

Kirino Kōsaka: debo decir que fue divertido ir a una nueva escuela.

Suguha Kirigaya: fue divertido ya que nos hicimos amigos y pudimos compartir tiempo con Tigo black-san.

keiko ayano: me divertí mucho estado con ustedes en esa escuela, como también haciendo amigos.

Itsuka Kotori: onii-chan fue divertido esa escuela, además de poder estar con Tigo y comer juntos.

Origami Tobichi: prepare unas galletas que espero que te guste.

Blackwargreymon agarra comiéndoselas y dándose cuenta que son deliciosas felicitado, al ser buena cocinera. Origami tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yume hasegawa: fue un buen día con todos, disfrutado.

hinako kuji: debo decir que fue algo curioso esa escuela, y paga muy buena.

mahiru kuji: debo decir que fue algo agradable de poder estar en la misma clase.

Airi Akizuki: estoy feliz de estar en el mismo salón que tú, black-kun como poder pasar los días con Tigo.

Marina Akizuki: estoy feliz de estar en la misma escuela con black-kun y poder pasar tiempo con Tigo.

Sana Kuranaka: estoy de acuerdo con airi-san y Marina-san de que es una buena cosa disfrutar de estar en la misma academia.

Haruka Makino: fue un buen día y poder estar en la misma escuela con Tigo nuestro querido black-kun.

Akira Makino: estoy segura que te gustara lo que cocinamos y lo amaras.

Fuyu Makino: bueno fue algo aburrido y me divertir de comer junto a mi querido black-kun.

Yuka Mikami: seguro te gusta nuestro postre que también preparamos, nuestro querido black-kun.

Illyasviel: no es justo yo hubiera querido que me inscribiera en la misma escuela que tu Black-onii-chan, ya que tuve que estar aquí entrenado como enseñado a Mari como otras de las chicas. Beel Starmon se unió a mí cuerpo para darme más poder, eso incremento mis habilidades y todo.

Lo que dijo Illyasviel sorprendió a todos en la mansión.

Natsume Makino: también hubiera querido ser inscrita para poder estar en la misma academia de black-kun. Al menos aprovechamos para aprender magia.

Nanami: blackwargreymon te diré una cosa yo me iré para vivir en otro lugar, ya que quiero conocer este lugar y saber si hay algo que me interese.

El digimon acepto lo que dijo y no la detuvo, ya que ella si quiere seguir su camino. Recogiendo sus cosas y yéndose de la mansión.

Ranamon: yo también quería ir para demostrar mi belleza junto a blackwargreymon, al menos aprendí a usar magia.

Lilithmon: mi amiga ranamon tiene razón en eso, pero lo bueno es que podemos tenerte aquí nosotras cuando llegas blackwargreymon-kun.

Queenchessmon: todas nos divertimos esperándote black-kun, te gustara mucho la comida que preparamos todas.

Venusmon: fue divertido poder aprender magia, black-san te daremos algo especial.

Lunamon: te hice un dibujo mientras no estabas black-kun, ya que querías que lo vieras y me digas que te parece.

Le muestra un dibujo de ella junto a las chicas felices, eso sorprendió a todos ya que es muy adorable el dibujo de la digimon.

Kazemon: es muy lindo el dibujo ya que ella se esforzó en hacerlo, porque es muy feliz aquí nosotros.

Sistermon Blanc: yo también hice un dibujo para mostrar lo feliz que estoy al estar con ustedes, black-onii-chan es alguien queremos mucho.

Le muestra su dibujo que les gusto a las chicas, como black star que se divirtió.

Sistermon Noir: black-onii-chan mi hermana se esmere porque te quiere mucho, como todas nosotras.

Norn Mikihara: espero que te guste mis dulces que prepare yo también, ya que me esforcé en cocinar.

 **Misako Amamiya: fue excitante que dejaras a una copia que hiso múltiples cosas, sexuales con migo "sonriendo y murmurado a blackwargreymon, sonrojada"**

Shiro (no game no life): mientras no estabas black-onii-san Witchmon se fusiono a mi dándome conocimiento de sus poderes y habilidades que puedo usar.

Mari potter: Mastemon se fusiono a mí ya que ella dijo que quería darme más poder y sus habilidades a mí, ya que quiere que sea fuerte para ayudarte.

Renamon: yo me encargue de entrenar mientras no estaba para aumentar mi fuerza, ya quiero demostrarte mi fuerza black.

Kayoko Akizuki: yo también disfrute de algo que hicimos tus copias y yo, te estaba esperado para agradecerte con alimento.

Lalamon: black-kun yo te aseguro que entrenare con Tigo para hacerme más fuerte, y tengo ganas de comer.

Palmon: yo también ayude un poco black-san en la cocina para que esté preparado.

Kuzuhamon: cuando terminemos de comer quiero que entrenemos black-kun para aumentar nuestra fuerza superado el poder mega.

Blackwargreymon sonrió aceptado lo que dice la digimon nivel mega, ya que si supera ese nivel será muy fuertes.

Blackgatomon: yo también entrenare para hacerme más fuerte y superar mi nivel, demostrándote black-kun que no soy un digimon débil.

Leysritt: black-sama ya está preparada la cena, y lo estamos esperado.

Sella: black-sama le gustara mucho la comida y lo disfrutara.

Blackwargreymon: si lo siento chicas y bueno vamos comer, ya que tengo hambre. No se preocupe por eso chicas yo las inscribiré en esa academia pronto, solo que me encargare de algo y a que tengo entrenar después de comer.

Blackwargreymon y las chicas se fueron al comedor disfrutado de los alimentos que hicieron, el digimon le gusto los alimento disfrutado de ese momento junto a todos.

Terminaron de comer y reposado la barriga. Blackwargreymon se va junto a las chicas a la habitación donde entrenara, donde no pasa el tiempo ahí. Entraron a la habitación cerrado la puerta.

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

Koneko llega a el club de ocultismo donde esta rias, issei, kiba y akeno que observa cuando llego la torre de rias.

Rias: koneko lograste averiguar algo de ese black star.

Kiba: pudiste averiguar algo de ese sujeto que tiene una energía poderosa.

Akeno: ese chico black-san tiene muchas sorpresas seguro.

Issei: ese bastardo de black me las pagara, me vengare de él.

Koneko: déjeme mostrarle que hizo ese tal black star, ya que es muy poderoso black-senpai.

Koneko les muestra a todos usado un círculo mágico que muestra un holograma de la batalla con voz. Se sorprende al ver como protege a las lolis como también sus transformaciones y el encuentro con las tres Ángeles caídas.

Rias se preocupa al ver que el digimon se juntó con tres Ángeles y uno de esos Ángeles es la que había asesinado a su peón. Se arrepintió al ver que no tiene blackwargreymon como su peón, ya que le es inservible issei y también es un pervertido.

Kiba: increíble ese chico tiene un poder brutal, como transformaciones que puedo suponer que es algún sacred gear.

Akeno: ara ara ese chico tiene el Boosted Gear eso es un problema, ya que tiene tres Ángeles caídos.

Koneko: yo también me sorprendí al ver que se convirtió en un dragón y derroto fácilmente dos demonios si problemas.

Issei: yuma se unió a ese chico, no debo decir raynare… ese bastardo es un suertudo teniéndolas.

Rias: esto es un problema y muy grande si está unido a esas Ángeles caídos, koneko quiero que mañana cuando lo veas lo convenzas para venir al club.

Koneko: Hai bauchou me encargare de decirle.

Issei: bauchou ¿Por qué quieres que venga aquí? ¿Ya que ese chico lindo fastidioso?

Rias: ¡Escucha issei ese chico es tan fuerte y puede destruir las tres facciones sin problemas! ¡Y el demostró que es muy poderoso, y tu mistiquerías has liberado tu Sacred Gear!

Issei se sentía muy mal al ser una basura débil que no ha despertado su arte sagrado, y está esperanzado de que tenga un poderoso Sacred Gear.

Koneko se va a su casa para descansar después de correr en edificio.

Issei se había ido para llevar los contratos, para tratar de subir su rango y obtener un harem.

Kiba: bauchou está segura de querer reclutar a ese chico, ya que se ve que será un problema.

Akeno: bauchou estas segura ya que él es más poderoso que tú y no lo podrás convertirlo en un diablo.

Rias: tendré que ver si lo convierto en demonio.

* * *

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Los digimon y las chicas fuero a dormir junto a blackwargreymon, el digimon tuvo que crear múltiples copias que durmiera junto a él.

Las chicas estaba acostadas felices abrazadas a el digimon que le parecía algo extraño a el digimon dragón que no entendía nada.

Blackwargreymon estaba muy pensativo de las extrañas emociones de los humanos, como los seres extraño que encontró que era Ángeles caídos y demonios.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: el enojo del dragón negro, la propuesta de gremory y la muerte**

 **Nota: no daré información y espero que les guste el capítulo de Blackwargreymon dragón emperador rojo. Por cierto ya decidí y akeno se quedara con vali y decidí darle a tsubaki a kiba.**

 **Harem de blackwargreymon: Koneko Tojo- Asia Argento- Ophis- Rossweisse- Xenovia- Kuroka- Serafall Leviatán- Irina Shidō- Sōna Sitri- Ravel Phoenix- Aika Kiryuu- Raynare- Le Fay Pendragon- Momo Hanakai- Tomoe Meguri- Kira- ruruko nimura- Bürent- Reya Kusaka- Karlamine- Bennia- Shui-Calawana-Ni-Mihae-Li-Marion-Yubelluna-meru-Mitelt-Mira-Shuriya- Griselda Quarta- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Gabriel- Jeanne- Yasaka – Kunou- venelana gremory -female Millicas Gremory- rias.**

 **De Ro-Kyu-Bu: Tomoka Minato- Maho Misawa- Airi Kashii- Hinata Hakamada- Mihoshi Takamura- Saki Nagatsuka- Miyu Aida- Kagetsu Hakamada- Mimi Balgerry- Hiiragi Takenaka- Tsubaki Takenaka- Masami Fujii- Aoi Ogiyama- Aya Miyakoooji- Rena Ashihara.**

 **De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuraka, Kayoko Akizuki (la madre airi y marina), Haruka Makino, Natsume Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.**

 **De Harry potter: Mari potter (Mastemon) - Hermione Granger- Astoria Greengrass-daphne greengrass- Tracey Davis- Fleur Delacour- Gabrielle Delacour- Susan bones.**

 **De Kissxsis: Mikazuki Kiryuu- Ako Suminoe- Riko Suminoe.**

 **Yosuga no sora: Nao Yorihime- Sora Kasugano.**

 **Papa no Iukoto wo Kikinasai: Sora Takanashi- Miu Takanashi.**

 **Oreimo: Kirino Kōsaka.**

 **Sao: Suguha Kirigaya- Silica (Keiko Ayano).**

 **De Taboo Charming Mother: Misako Amamiya.**

 **De No game no life: shiro (Witchmon) - jibril e Izuna Hatsuse.**

 **Pupa: Yume Hasegawa.**

 **Choubatsu Shidou: Hinako Kuji- Mahiru Kuji.**

 **Machi Gurumi no Wana: Atsuko Takagi y Yui Takagi.**

 **Date a live: Kotori Itsuka- tohka- Kurumi Tokisaki- Yoshino-natsumi- Origami Tobichi.**

 **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Shiba Miyuki.**

 **De fate: Leysritt- Sella- Saber (arturia pendragon)- Illyasviel von Einzbern - rider medusa.**

 **De digimon: queenchessmon, Kuzuhamon, blackgatomon, Gatomon, kari kamiya, Lalamon, Lilithmon, Lunamon, palmon, Ranamon, Venusmon, renamon, Kazemon, Sistermon (Blanc) , Sistermon Noir y Norn Mikihara.**

 **Harem de vali: Siris- akeno Nanami- Valerie Tepes- Tsubasa Yura- Isabella.**

 **Kiba x tsubaki.**

 **Cosas que tiene blackwargreymon: Eterna Juventud, (BlackWarGreymon no envejecerá al tener la eterna juventud, su cuerpo seguirá joven si cambios.) regeneración interna y externa eso significa que podrá regenerar rápidamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. una espada legendaria llamada Muramasa sus poderes son; puede usar todos los elementos incluso la luz y la oscuridad, puede abrir portales dimensionales, regenerar a su poseedor, solo le sirve a Blackwargreymon Si se daña o se oxida solo tiene absorber o tocar sangre para hacerla más fuerte y resistente. Cada persona o monstruo que mata aumenta su poder de energía y destrucción, además de robarle energía vital.**

 **Si alguien con el corazón lleno de maldad es cortado por la espada no puede ser curado y morirá en minutos, por una poderoso energía que le roba los poderes y habilidades dándoselas al poseedor de la espada.**

 **No le afectara las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, no le afecta ninguna enfermedad de esos universos – el poder de blackwargreymon casi iguala al de los dioses digimon, la armadura que hecha de Chrome Digizoid esta mejorada ahora aguanta los elementos muy bien protegiéndolo.**

 **Técnicas: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, drenado eléctrico, también tiene una habilidad poderosa eléctrica que se llama Limo Electric Body Building. Esa habilidad permite reconstruirle si su cuerpo es destruido, reformándote a si mismo si es bolado en pedazos aparecerá limos que reconstruirá su cuerpo completamente estado si heridas.**

 **Otros elementos que tiene son hielo: dragón de hielo, cero absoluto, armadura de hielo: es una técnica que baja la temperatura de su cuerpo, creado una armadura de hielo. Al usarla no dañara su cuerpo solo cambiara de color tu armadura y su cuerpo al usarla. Prisión de hielo, onda Congelante, "visión" helada: es una técnica que le permite disparar rayos de hielo que congelara al oponente al instante.**

 **Súper visión helada: Es Una versión más potente de la visión helada dispara a cabo más grueso el rayo y de ambos ojos. El ataque cógela rápidamente el cuerpo del oponente y también cógela en unos minutos rápidamente sus "órganos" internos dejándolos congelados e inservible.**

 **Otro elemento que tiene es fuego que son: Reflexión Burst: con esta técnica se forma una lente que puede absorber el calor del sol en frente de sus manos y, a continuación, dispara un rayo letal de fuego en el oponente. Debido a que este ataque se obtiene energía del sol, que no se quede sin energía.**

 **Sacrificio ardiente: elevas una gran cantidad de poder rodeándote de llamas y llevándote con todo, incluso una persona o el campo. El usuario que usa esta técnica termina muy agotado, y tendría el cuerpo muy caliente a temperaturas de 150 grados farenheit.**

 **Nova Star: cobra una esfera ardiente energía en espiral en la boca. A continuación, se agarra el ámbito de la energía en tus manos para lazarla a tu oponente. Levantas sus manos y grita "Nova Star!" mientras se dispara el ámbito de la energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.**

 **Armadura de calor: Cuando se realiza, el usuario eleva su temperatura hasta un punto en que su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color naranja rojizo brillante, que funciona como escudo de energía que también puede dañar a un oponente atacante. El poder es tan grande que es más allá de la calentura del sol, alrededor de la temperatura de un rayo.**

 **Giro Infernal: Primero, el usuario agarra a su oponente y encierra a sí mismo y el oponente en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. El usuario no se verán perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor.**

 **Otro elemento que puedes usar es el agua que le servirá muy bien: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami.**

 **Puede usar técnica de luz eso le servirá si encuentras algún enemigo que use ataques de oscuridad y son. Gran resplandor de luz: juntas tus garras luego concentras algo de "energía" en tus manos. Cuando ya tengas la "energía" concentrada la disparas al oponente y el ataque dejara al oponente herido y le limpiara su cuerpo de maldad o energía maligna dejándolo purificado.**

 **Nudillo del Cielo/Mano del Destino/Golpe de Fe: Concentra energía dorada en su puño derecho y lo impulsa hacia su oponente en un movimiento similar a un puñetazo, liberando en el acto una honda rectilínea de energía tremendamente poderosa. Y dañado al oponente con el poderoso ataque de luz.**

 **Barrera de la luz: concentras energía creado una poderosa barrera de energía de color blanco, que destruye los ataques de energía absorbiéndolos y dándoselas al que usa la técnica. Cualquiera que trate de destruirlo terminara muy dañado, repelido por la poderosa barrera.**

 **Absorción de luz: lazas un poderoso ataque de energía que absorberá cada minuto la "energía" del oponente para, luego salir rápidamente disparada la energía uniéndose a tu cuerpo dándole más poder. Esta técnica también la puede usar sosteniendo o agarrado a un enemigo y le drenas energía de su cuerpo.**

 **Agujas de luz: es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en que tú reúnas energía en tu pecho o cabeza. Para luego disparar muchas agujas que son muy poderosas y afiladas, que entrar al cuerpo del oponente absorbiendo su sangre y energía dejándolo muy herido, medio muerto y sin sangre.**

 **Técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que usen luz y oscuridad. bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Habilidad de poder curarte o curar a otras personas. Tiene también tres nuevas evoluciones poderosas que se llama primero modo oscuridad o modo caos, Modo Explosivo y modo ruina. Él tiene Un campo indestructible donde puedes entrenar e invocarlo y desaparecerlo.**

 **Él tiene una casa lujosa que podrás invocar con solo pensarlo, la puede volver más grande blackwargreymon y además le puede agregar muchos más cuartos si quiere con solo pensarlo y aparecerá "instantáneamente" solo que si se destruye esta casa se puede reconstruir rápidamente al instante estado como nueva. También un poder de curar enfermedades, por si le da una a él u otra persona, tienes el poder el de revivir a personas, animales u otra cosa.**

 **La habilidad de poder respirar en el agua, y en el espacio así no tendrás problema al luchar con un oponente que también tenga esa habilidad. habilidad que te permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar o universo con solo pensarlo. También puedes abrir hoyos que te llevara cualquier lugar a ti o alguien que te acompañe. también una habitación especial indestructible que le permitirá entrenar tus habilidades.**

 **Los aparatos son: un D-Scan El D-Scan que tiene es de color negro y unas partes dorado, El segundo de los aparatos es un D-Terminal de color negro con unas partes amarrillo. Este aparato se llama d-terminal… le permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve para comunicarte con los que tenga una "también". Tercer aparato es un reloj de pulsera de color negro y dorado. Este reloj se llama digi arma o d- power armar… este aparato te permite sacar cual tipo de arma como cuchillos indestructibles, espadas indestructibles, lazas, hachas, Bayonetas , Kunai. Armas de fuego como pistola, revólver, metralleta, carabina, escopeta, fusil etc… estas armas que sale del reloj son muy fuertes y al corta a alguien con una arma blanca y tocar su sangre ara al arma más fuerte y resistente. Las armas de fuego tienen balas infinitas dentro así que no se acabara "fácilmente" el aparato también sirve para escuchar música, almacenar música imágenes, dar la hora etc.**

 **El último aparato es un celular Samsung Galaxy Nokia 7 de color negro y amarrillo. Se llama este celular digi amplificador o d- súper amplificador. Es un aparato muy útil que sirve para amplificar la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, también amplifica otras cosas tuya por un periodo de tiempo de siete horas.**

 **Al terminar las horas tu cuerpo terminara muy exhausto cayendo inconsciente y si energía hasta que te recuperes. Solo ten cuidado al usar este aparato y multipliques mucho fuerzas etc… porque puede quedar muy mal y terminar muerto o medio muerto u en estado de coma. Ese celular también sirve como cualquier celular además de ser indestructible.**

 **Tiene una habitación especial que es indestructible le servirá para entrenar sus habilidades al máximo, superado sus límites y capacidades la podrás invocar pensándolo y aparecerá. Le había dado una habilidad de regeneración como curar a él y otras personas y animales.**

 **Los digimones almacenados dentro de su digivice, que le permite digivolucionar en el. Son: ChaosWarGreymon, WarGreymon, Chaosdramon, NeoCrimson, ChaosPiedmon, Piedmon, MagnaAngemon, BlackSeraphimon, Seraphimon, SaberLeomon, Imperialdramon Modo Dragón, Omnimon X, Imperialdramon Modo Luchador, Imperialdramon Modo Paladín, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon, Gallantmon.**

 **Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Megidramon, ChaosGallantmon, Diaboromon, RizeGreymon, Merukimon, Lucemon, Lucemon Modo Caído, Lucemon Modo Satán, Beelzemon, Qinglongmon, Kerpymon (Virtuoso), Andiramon (Virus), Cherubimon (Viciado).**

 **Myotismon, MetalGarurumon, VenomMyotismon, BantyoLiomon, MaloMyotismon, Agunimon, AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, ShineGreymon, ShineGreymon Modo Explosivo, ShineGreymon Modo Ruina, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, KaiserGreymon, Susanoomon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, MagnaGarurumon, KendoGarurumon, Lobomon, Beowolfmon, Duskmon, Velgemon, Loweemon, KaiserLeomon, Bagramon, Rhihimon, Arkadimon (Supremo), Petaldramon.**

 **Arbormon, Darkdramon, Mercurymon, Titamon, ChaosGallantamon C, Kimeramon, Zhuqiaomon, Millenniummon, Daemon, Daemon Super Definitivo, Chronomon Modo Destrucción, Chronomon Holy Mode (modo santo), DarknessBagramon, ExoGrimmon, GranDracmon, Kentaurosmon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Modo Explosivo,** **UlforceVeedramon Future Mode,** **UlforceVeedramon X, Sephirotmon, Baihumon y UlforceVeedramon.**

 **black Star nombre humano que usa blackwargreymon. Montura Zero ARMS y Otro vehículo es Behemoth una moto. -Las dos almas de blackwargreymon son el dios de la biblia y Ddraig-**

* * *

 **Los personajes de digimon y dxd pertenece a sus creadores yo soy solo creador de esta historia.**

 **El gran soñador**

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno**

 **Si lo sueñas de verdad**

 **Inténtalo**

 **Empiézalo**

 **Seguro y veloz!**

 **Yo no hacia la tarea jamás**

 **Pero eso ha quedado muy atrás**

 **Todo comenzó por curiosidad**

 **Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo.**

 **En todas partes tropecé**

 **Fue doloroso, yo lo sé**

 **Se bien cómo te sientes**

 **Algo en mi interior me impulso**

 **Y volví a estar de pie**

 **Tome la oportunidad.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Esta es una guerra por ganar, aunque**

 **Llegues a la meta corre más,**

 **El justo cae pero se vuelve a**

 **Levantar, el amor la fórmula**

 **Infalible.**

 **No te afanes viene ya vive como**

 **Desearías que sea tu mañana, enfoca**

 **Bien tu realidad, si tus palabras**

 **Son verdad vendrá la oportunidad!**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Al despegar no pararas muy lejos llegaras.**

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Mansión de blackwargreymon**

Blackwargreymon estaba tranquilamente junto a sus chicas, las tres Ángeles caídas que estaba sorprendidas por las criaturas del mundo de black.

Las lolis Tomoka Minato- Maho Misawa- Airi Kashii- Hinata Hakamada- Mihoshi Takamura- Saki Nagatsuka.

También está en la casa de blackwargreymon, él les conto que no es un humano. Les dan una protección con un símbolo del digimon.

Blackwargreymon: chicas les dejare decidir, algo ustedes quiere un digivice con un digispirit. Es su decidió si quiere.

Tomoka Minato: black-san usted tuvo una historia interesante, yo aceptaría tener digivice.

Maho Misawa: black-kun eso es increíble lo que dices, yo también quiero un digivice ya que es emociónate.

Airi Kashii: Y-Yo quiero ser fuerte y superar mi miedo. Para demostrar ser fuerte.

Saki Nagatsuka: yo también estoy interesada de tener uno black-san.

Hinata Hakamada: oh yo también quiero uno, onii-chan ya que se ve divertido.

Mihoshi Takamura: gracias por salvar las chicas de black-kun. Yo también quiero un digivice para proteger a las chicas.

Blackwargreymon crea cinco D-Scan que son: 1) es rosa con blanco que es el de tomoka. Los digispirit que tiene son minervamon, Mervamon y Dianamon.

2) el segundo es de color amarrillo y verde ámbar de Maho Misawa. Los digispirit que tiene son Ofanimon, Sanzomon y Beel Starmon.

3) tercero es de color ámbar y de color violeta es el de Airi Kashii. Los digispirit que tiene son Sakuyamon, Lilamon y Rosemon .

4) el cuarto es de color rosa y purpura es de Hinata Hakamada. Los digispirit que tiene son MetalSeadramon **(que se lo regalo Blackwargreymon de sus digivice)** Sakuyamon y Ancient Mermaimon.

5) el quinto digivice es de Mihoshi Takamura que es de color Marrón y azul. Los digispirit son Rosemon, Lady Devimon y GranDracmon **(GranDracmon que era de black que se lo regalo)**

Y el ultimo es de Saki Nagatsuka que es de color azul oscuro con morado. Los digispirit son LordKnightmon **(que se lo regalo blackwargreymon a saki, de su digivice)** Taomon y Kuzuhamon.

Tome chicas estos aparatos tiene el digispirit que necesita, cuando lo use.

Blackwargreymon le entrega los aparatos a las lolis que lo aceptaron el regalo del digimon.

Tomoka Minato: black-san como se puede usar este aparato.

Maho Misawa: gracias por este aparato, black-kun estoy emocionada.

Airi Kashii: increíble estos aparatos debe tener algo increíble. Gracias por esto black-san te demostrare que me esforzare y controlare esto.

Hinata Hakamada: onii-san gracias ya que es increíble tener habilidades como. ¿Cómo se usa esto?

Mihoshi Takamura: si por cierto como funciona black-san.

Saki Nagatsuka: yo también tengo curiosidad de cómo usar esto black-san.

black Star: fácil chicas hágalo así, ¡digispirit digivol ahhhhh! ¡ Agunimon!

Agunimon es un Digimon humanoide vestido con traje negro y armadura roja. Extrae profundamente de su homónimo, el dios del fuego Agni , con su control sobre las llamas, mientras que también se asocia con la salamandra legendaria y el fuego elemental que el folklore le atribuye. Está equipado con el pauldron del hombro de la llama s y lleva la marca del alcohol del fuego en su máscara y correa.

Las chicas lolis se sorprendieron como las chicas que viven en la mansión de blackwargreymon.

Agunimon/ black Star: como puede ver esto es una digivolucion y no solo eso. ¡ Agunimon digivoalllll ahh BurningGreymon!

BurningGreymon es un dragón Digimon con características aviares. Aunque es un Digimon Bestia, normalmente se encuentra erguido como un ser humano. Su cabeza tiene un pico parecido a un pájaro, aunque lleno de dientes afilados, azul, ojos de rapaz , y está cubierto casi por completo con casco de plata con rayas carmesíes, un emblema y los cuernos de Greymon . Tiene alas en llamas, plumas y garras afiladas en cada uno de sus miembros, y su cuerpo musculoso está cubierto con armadura carmesí, con incrustaciones de paneles de plata y aguafuertes de oro. Ambos de sus antebrazos están equipados con súper armas doradas y triangulares llamadas "Rudriya Darpaṇa", y su gruesa cola está blindada.

BurningGreymon/ black Star: ven ahora estoy usado mi digispirit bestia.

Las chicas entendieron como usar los digivice. black Star volvió a la forma humana, se pusieron a comer dulces como bocadillos. black Star después de comer decidió entrenar a las chicas de la mansión aumentado su resistencia, velocidad fuerza… en un entrenamiento simple que empezó de ese día.

Las puso también en una cámara de simulación donde luchaba con digimon de nivel Adulto de no tan alto poder.

Black Star se dio cuenta que esta determinadas para volverse fuerte, eso hizo que sonriera con una pequeña sonrisa.

Koneko la demonio nekomata torre de rias gremory, esta observado el entrenamiento de black star junto a las chicas.

Rias, akeno, kiba y issei también esta espiado el entrenamiento usado magia. Esta sorprendidos del terrible poder que supera a Ángeles, Ángeles caidos y demonios… de bajo nivel de poder.

Rias: que rayos son esas criaturas… nunca en mi vida escuche de ellos. Son tan poderosos como un demonio de 6 alas o 4 es difícil calcular su poder.

Akeno: nunca escuche de algún yokai o sacred gear como ese… black tiene más de una forma.

Kiba: su velocidad me supera a incluso a otros seres poderosos. Es poderoso ese tipo.

Koneko: es poderosa esa transformación que usa… no pensé que tuviera más de una transformación para cambiar de forma black-san.

Issei: ohh que lindas y sexys chicas con buenas oppai… que suertudo es black Star al tener todas esas lindas chicas "teniendo un harem".

El pervertido sonríe pervertidamente al ver a las hermosas chicas de la mansión de black Star. A los otros miembros del clan gremory, les salió una gota de sudor por el comentario del miembro pervertido.

Koneko le dan un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a issei, por comportarse como un pervertido.

Greymon ilusorio: Mega flama

Garurumon ilusorio: Aullido Explosivo

Kabuterimon ilusorio: Electro Shocker

Birdramon ilusorio: Meteoros Fugaces

Togemon ilusorio: Ataque de espinas

Paildramon ilusorio: Desintegrador Desesperado

Los miembros del club ocultismo escucharon unos fuertes ataques, de bestia digimon ilusoria invocadas por black. Las chicas corre para esquivar los ataques, en el campo usado la ropa pesada que les cuenta algo moverse.

Se fijaron los miembros que esas extrañas criaturas libera una energía muy poderosa. Se dieron cuenta que algunas de las chicas que evoluciona en esa extraña criatura femeninas logrado enfrentarse para acostumbrarse.

Blackwargreymon dejo una copia que dé el para entrenar a las chicas mientras sale a fuera para tener un poco de aire.

black Star: debo decir que ellas tiene muchas ganas para volverse más fuertes. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte se ara las chicas, ya que apenas empieza.

Rias: black Star tengo algo que proponerte.

Blackwargreymon se voltea observado a rias gremory ignorándola algo, ya que sentía que era débil. Estaba de brazos cruzados.

Akeno: ara, ara alguien quiere ser castigado black-kun.

Kiba: oye no le vas a responder a nuestra ama.

Koneko: que eres black star ya que no eres humano.

Issei: bastardo no te permitiré, que ignores a bauchou.

Rias: oye no seas maleducado, y háblame para que me digas que te parece lo que te propondré.

Black star: ¿Qué quieres? Ya que espero que sea interesante.

Rias: soy rias gremory. Te voy a proponer quieres ser un demonios y uno de mis sirvientes.

Black le salió una vena en la cabeza no gustándole lo que dijo la demonio de cabello carmesí. Una aura oscura lo rodeo en su cuerpo haciendo sudor a los demonios.

black Star: yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie. Ustedes se ve débiles y no merece ser mis oponentes. Lárguense de aquí y por cierto yo no le are caso a una niña engreída orgullosa y caprichosa, lárgate estúpida.

Los miembros del club del ocultismo se enojaron por lo que dijo el digimon en forma humano.

Rias: parece que no vas a aceptar. Bueno te destruiremos en nombre del clan gremory.

Akeno: ara, ara black-kun quieres ser castigado y morir eso veo.

Kiba: te destruiremos entonces si no quieres ser par demonio al servicio de bauchou **(kiba invoca una espada)** ellas es una buena ama.

Koneko: te atacare con todo.

Issei: te daré tu merecido chico bonito.

Espere un momento no permitiremos que ataque a black.

De la casa sale gatomon y black gatomon que tiene una mirada seria de enojo.

Gatomon: black déjanos ayudarte a luchar.

black gatomon: si déjanos para mostrarles a estas basuras los débiles que son.

Black: de acuerdo hagamos esto ¡digievolucione!

Lo que dijo black star hizo que levantara la ceja todos y se pregunte de que habla. Black levanta su digivice que brilla.

Gatomon: ¡gatomon ultra digivol ahhhhhh! ¡Angewomon!

Angewomon tiene una forma humanoide femenina, con ocho alas de plumas blancas. Viste un estilizado traje blanco ajustado con cintas negras y una sola pernera, así como una banda rosa alrededor del cuerpo y cayendo a los lados, a modo de halo o chal y posee un anillo sagrado . Además, lleva botas de tacón de diferentes formas: la derecha es corta y decorada con plumas, y la izquierda forma parte del traje y tiene dos pequeñas abrazaderas. Al igual que Angemon, Angewomon lleva un característico casco de metal con un remache en forma de cruz que oculta la parte superior de su rostro, aunque más pulido y con dos pequeñas alas blancas en los lados. El casco deja caer su cabello rubio por la espalda.

BlackGatomon: ¡ BlackGatomon ultra digivol ahhhhhh! ¡ LadyDevimon!

Tiene la apariencia de una mujer alta, en forma de demonio con ojos rojos, manos semi-largas, voz aguda y ronca, cadenas colgándole por todo el cuerpo, cabello blanco y piel pálida. Se invierte el orden de sus botas con el de Angewomon pues una posee una bota larga del largo derecho y otra bota corta del lado izquierdo, mientras en la otra es lo contrario.

Black Star: ¡Armor digivol ahhhh! ¡ Magnamon la luz del milagro!

Magnamon posee un cuerpo de apariencia reptiliana y piel azul, similar al de V-mon, aunque de forma mucho más humanoide, más alta y más bípeda. Está cubierto por una armadura dorada de formas geométricas que conforma su casco, pecho y protecciones en antebrazos y piernas.

Issei tenía cara pervertida y saliéndole sangre al ver a las dos digimon. Los otros miembros del club de ocultismo se sorprendieron por el cambio y aumento de poder de los tres… koneko está sorprendida por la nueva forma de black.

Magnamon truena su mano y tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

Magnamon: bien yo me encargo de esos tres, y usted puede encargarse de la pelirroja y la de la cola de caballo.

Angewomon: dejándolo en nuestras manos, que los acabaremos.

LadyDevimon: jajaja me divertiré de hacerlas sufrir.

Rias: rayos se hicieron más fuertes. Qué tipo de sacred gear es ese ya que es muy poderoso.

Akeno: no te descuides bauchou, su poder aumento de golpe.

Akeno cambio su traje a el del un tradicional traje de Miko, el cual consiste en un Haori blanco con mangas sueltas, un Hakama rojo y un par de Zōri con un Tabi blanco.

Lady devimon: ¡ Onda de la Oscuridad! – Desencadena una ola oscura de murciélagos.

Angewomon: ¡ Fuerza Gea! - Crea una gran bola energética que concentra los sentimientos positivos. La bola de energía es de color blanco, lazado el ataque a las dos demonio combinado con el ataque de lady devimon.

 **(nota de autor: Angewomon uso la técnica de blackwargreymon que le enseño)**

Rias y akeno se movieron usado sus alas de demonio, pero recibieron algo de daño por el ataque poderoso.

Koneko ataca a magnamon. El digimon detiene su ataque con una mano fácilmente y sin esfuerzo.

Magnamon: ¡ Golpe Magno! - Da un fuerte puñetazo a koneko tirándola aun árbol.

Koneko escupe algo de sangre y saliva.

Issei: No koneko-san ya verás te are pagar por dañarla.

 **Voz de guante de issei: [Boost] [Boost]** **[Boost] [Boost]**

El guante del pervertido dispara una ponderosa energía verde. Magnamon sonríe y saca su propio Booster gear original.

Magnamon: observa el verdadero poder de alguien fuerte, basura débil. ¡ Disparo de Plasma!

 **Voz de guante de magnamon: [Boost] [Boost]**

Desde su armadura dispara múltiples misiles devastadores. Al igual que dispara un poderoso ataque dorado combinado, con el disparo de plasma.

El ataque de magnamon lo supera golpeándolo y sobrepasado su energía.

Issei: no puede ser ahhhhhhhhhhh esa energía es poderosa ahhhh.

El pervertido se choca con un árbol y chocado con múltiples árboles que fueron destruidos, cayendo muy mal herido.

Kiba: ¡issei! No puede ser.

Magnamon: ponte pendiente en la batalla idiota. Mira una verdadera es pada basura ¡Ven Muramasa!

Aparece la espada que tiene una fuerte energía que hizo temblar a los demonios.

Magnamon se mueve a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, ataca con la espada cortándolo con ataques fácilmente. Partes de la ropa está rota con algo de sangre, kiba no puede atacar solo defenderse al no ponerle seguir el ritmo.

Magnamon: ¡ Patada Magna! - Propina una potente patada a sus enemigos. Kiba cae lejos algo herido, pero no tanto como issei.

Magna guardo la espada en la dimensión de bolsillo y se decepciona de lo débiles que son.

Koneko se levanta atacado Magnamon con puñetazo y patadas. Los ataques de la torre de rias no le hicieron daño a el digimon… magnamon se dio cuenta que los golpes de la nekomata son cosquillas para él.

Magnamon: me haces cosquillas tus golpecitos de nena.

Koneko se paró de golpearlo sorprendida y en shock sudado, al ver que no la daño. Magnamon agarra la cabeza de koneko con sus dos manos y le dan múltiples cabezazos… le sale sangre de la frente, grita de dolor por los fuertes cabezazos. Le dan múltiples golpes en el estómago haciendo que caiga al suelo desmayada.

Rias: ¡Oh no koneko, kiba, issei!

Akeno: rayos son monstruos y son muy fuertes.

Ambas ataca con poderosos ataques mágicos, que destruyeron fácilmente las dos digimones.

LadyDevimon: par de idiotas póngase pendientes en la batalla y no en otra cosa. ¡ Veneno! ¡ Onda de la Oscuridad!

LadyDevimon libero un poderoso veneno de color negro combinado con la ola oscura de murciélagos.

Angewomon: si ya que no permitiremos que ataque black. ¡ala de luz! ¡Flecha Celestial!

Angewomon libera un poderoso ataque de luz de sus alas. Extiende el brazo izquierdo, cuyo guante despliega dos alas en vertical, y mantiene el otro plegado, en una posición que recuerda a la usada para disparar un arco. Entonces, Angewomon genera una flecha de luminosa energía entre ambas manos y suelta su mano derecha, disparando el proyectil, que se dirige velozmente a su objetivo.

Los dos ataques se vuelve más poderoso combinado con el de ladydevimon causado una poderosa combinación. Rias y akeno combina sus poderes de la destrucción y electricidad de akeno, el ataque de black supera al de las dos demonios. Una poderosa explosión se causó golpeado a las demonios dejándolas en el suelo mal heridas con sangre.

Rias: grhh ahhh son muy poderosos.

Akeno: nos derrotaron sin esfuerzo.

BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador: ¡Láser de Positrones!

Lanza un potente rayo de energía desde el cañón de su brazo derecho.

Black MetalGarurumon: ¡Aliento de Cocito!

Exhala una ráfaga de aire que congela al oponente.

Magnamon se dio cuenta de los dos poderosos ataques de nivel mega que viene contra las dos digimones femeninas.

Magnamon: ¡ Barrera de Aura Luminosa! - Crea una barrera de luz a su alrededor para protegerse de ataques enemigos.

Algo del ataque destruyo la barrera dejándolo algo herido, Magnamon escupe algo de sangre cayendo al suelo.

Angewomon: ¡Magnamon!

Lady devimon: ¡NO Magnamon!

BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador: vaya magnamon recibiste el daño por ellas, que inesperado.

Black MetalGarurumon: es curioso que un digimon virus como tu protegiera a esas dos.

Los del club de ocultismo esta curioso de lo que digiero los digimon poderoso que llegaron de un hoyo dimensional.

 **Magnamon: ya veo ustedes vinieron por órdenes de alguien… pero eso no importa ya que los derrotare.**

Magnamon saca uno de sus digivice preparado algo.

¡Digixros! ¡blackwargreymon! ¡Magnamon! ¡Digixros, Xros-up! ¡blackwarmagnamon!

La armadura Magnamon cambio teniendo partes de la de blackwargreymon… el poder de la fusión aumento mucho.

Blackwarmagnamon: ahora sigamos esto ya que ustedes son fuertes.

BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador: ya veo por qué quartzmon-sama te quiere tanto.

Black MetalGarurumon: es por qué en tus datos tienes más de un digimon, jajajaja además de milleniumon el digimon más poderoso… te daremos un pequeño dato, vendrá más digimones al servicio de quartzmon-sama que fueron absorbidos.

Cuando llegue quartzmon-sama y absorba, tus datos el destruirá esta dimensión como la convertirá en un DigiQuartz para ser más fuerte al comerse a todos. Nos encargaremos de las bestias sagradas, caballeros reales, yggdrasil etc.

Los demonios se sorprendieron, por lo que digiero ambos digimones. Ambas digimones femeninas esta sorprendidas por eso.

Blackwarmagnamon: eso no lo permitiré, ya que sería un peligro.

Blackwarmagnamon se levanta volado chocado puño y patadas contra BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador que ataca también. Black MetalGarurumon ataca por la espalda, black no se deja atacar y esquiva los ataque por sorpresa de Black MetalGarurumon.

 **Canción ost Legend Xros Wars (canción de fondo)**

Maiagaru densetsu no tusbasa sora wo koe toki wo koete  
Moeagare jounetsu no honoo ima tsugi naru kimi no mune ni  
Bokura wa minna DEJITARU DORIIMAA  
Uchikudaku no sa yami no TAAGETTO  
Kizuna tsunagi kokoro awase tobidasou mirai he chou no you ni

LEGENDS XROS WARS  
Hitotsu ni nare eikou no shounentachi yo  
LEGENDS XROS WARS  
Hoshi wo tsuame kagayakeru hoshi wo  
Yuganda sekai no akumu wo fukitobase  
WE ARE LEGENDS HEROES

Aku no wana hirari kaikuguri arashi yobu kiki no naka he  
Ima tsudou erabareshi nakama kono mune ni yadoshita honoo  
Bokura wa sou sa asu he no DORIIMAA  
Kibou wo kowasu kuroi TAAGETTO  
Fukitobasou soshite tume he habatakou hikari no chou ni natte

LEGENDS XROS WARS  
Wasure wa shinai subarashiki shounentachi yo  
LEGENDS XROS WARS  
Hoshi ni kakero jisedai no hoshi ni  
Tsunaida rekishi wa keshite owaranai  
WE ARE LEGENDS HEROES

Ah akogare no SUPER STARS  
Oh daremo minna shuyaku  
Jikuu wo koete mo  
Tagiru kokoro to omoi wa kawaranai no sa  
Dokomademo hirogaru bouken no yume!

LEGENDS XROS WARS  
Wasure wa shinai subarashiki shounentachi yo  
LEGENDS XROS WARS  
Hoshi ni kakero jisedai no hoshi ni  
Tsunaida rekishi wa keshite owaranai  
WE ARE LEGEND HEROES  
WE ARE LEGEND HEROES

Las alas de la leyenda se abren  
A través del cielo y el tiempo atravesara.  
Las llamas que arden en mi corazón  
En los corazones que están junto a ti  
Todos Nosotros somos soñadores digitales!  
Quebrantaremos los planes de la oscuridad  
Junto a nuestros lazos, corazones unidos,  
Volemos hacia el futuro como mariposas!

LEGEND XROS WARS(La legendaria Xros wars)  
Todos juntos los chicos de la gloria  
La Legendaria Xros Wars  
Tomen esas estrellas, esas estrellas que resplandecen  
Hagan volar las pesadillas de un mundo agitado  
Somos héroes legendarios

Deslizándose ágilmente a través de las trampas del enemigo  
hacia la llamada iremos sin dudar.  
Nuestros amigos elegidos se reúnen nuevamente  
Respondiendo a esta flama reflejada en nuestros corazones.

Nosotros somos soñadores del futuro  
El objetivo oscuro que a roto la esperanza Lo haremos desaparecer antes volar hacia nuestros sueños  
Como mariposas a la luz

LEGEND XROS WARS(La legendaria Xros wars)  
Niños elegidos que, por siempre en nuestro corazón estarán.  
La Legendaria Xros Wars  
Arriesgando las estrellas,  
las estrellas de la próxima generación!  
Una interminable historia que a todos nos apasiona!  
Somos héroes legendarios

Ahhh las supestars(super estrellas) que admiramos!  
Hoy todos ellos son los protagonistas!  
Aun así se mueven a través del tiempo  
Sus corazones y emociones ardientes no cambiaran  
Es un sueño de aventura que se expande  
mas lejos de lo que puedes ver¡

La Legendaria Xros Wars  
Increíbles muchachos, que se unen para este mundo salvar  
Nunca los olvidaremos chicos maravillosos  
La Legendaria Xros Wars  
La nueva generación será quien preserve toda esta amistad.  
Arriesgando las estrellas, las estrellas de la próxima  
generación.

La historia sujeta a ella nunca terminara  
Una interminable historia que a todos nos apasiona!  
SOMOS LOS HÉROES LEGENDARIOS  
SOMOS LOS HÉROES LEGENDARIOS

 **¡Escudo Feroz! - Con sus alas forma un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir cualquier ataque. Detuvo los ataques de Black MetalGarurumon.**

 **¡** **Mega Tornado! - Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro para perforar a su enemigo. También puede generar una potente tornado de color negro que lanza volando a los rivales que estén cerca de él, además de desviar ataques a distancia.**

 **BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador: no nos dejaremos derrotar bastardo, ¡ Giga Muerte! - Convoca un enorme cañón y dispara.**

 **Black MetalGarurumon: ¡Aullido de Metal! - Lanza un rayo que explota**

Blackwarmagnamon: no me dejare derrotar. ¡ Defensa Eléctrica! ¡ Relámpago del Dragón! ¡ drenado eléctrico!

Blackwarmagnamon dispara tres poderosos ataques, que fuero un una poderosa barrera… al igual que un poderoso dragón eléctrico de color negro y dorado, una energía invisible que absorber algo de energía del ataque de los enemigos.

Se crea una poderosa colisión de energía de ambos. Ambos grita tratado de ganar con el poderoso ataque, Black MetalGarurumon y BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador sobrepasa un poco más el ataque.

Black MetalGarurumon: haaaaaaaaa no nos podrás ganar.

BlackImperialdramon: muere haaaaaa ríndete y deja que te matemos.

Blackwarmagnamon: no me dejare vencer ahhhhhhhh ¡ Jihad Extremo!

Concentra todo el poder del Digiegg de los Milagros y lo libera en forma de una potente onda expansiva combinada con sus ataques eléctricos. El poderoso ataque golpeo a ambos digimon creado mucho humo.

Se ve a los dos digimon con algo de sangre saliendo de su cuerpos.

BlackImperialdramon Modo Luchador: perfecto eres el sujeto que buscamos.

Black MetalGarurumon: mejor nos vamos, te atraparemos no hoy.

Ambos se van volado entrado en hoyo que se cierra, blackwargreymon baja volado. Los demonio de rias gremory se van en un círculo mágica del clan ya que no quiere arriesgarse de morir.

Angewomon y ladydevimon vuelve a ser gatomon y blackgatomon, se acerca a black Star. Las dos digimones felino ve que black Star está algo dañado, la herida se cura por la habilidad de curación estado sin heridas.

Gatomon: me pregunto quién es ese tal quartzmon.

Blackgatomon: seguro un nuevo enemigo, es el que te quiere casar.

black Star: no me importa quién sea o quien envié, ya que será eliminados quartzmon y los que le envié.

* * *

 **Día siguiente domingo**

black Star camina tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos, por un pequeño parque con árboles.

Ring ring ring ring

Suena el celular de black Star, que lo saca de su chaqueta de color negro y lo acerco a su oreja.

Manager de black Star: hola black-kun veo que estas muy relajado. Por cierto el martes tendrás un concierto para que estés preparado, y pienses que canciones cantar ya que vendrá muchos fans.

Manager black Star que era una mujer.

Black star: de acuerdo estaré preparado para eso, manager.

Manager de black Star: adiós black-kun nos veremos en el concierto.

Black star: tengo estar preparado cuando venga otra digimon de quartzmon.

Auch ahhhh…

Black star escucha el gemido de exclamación de una chica, con la que choco al no estar pendiente.

Con una linda chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás. Los senos, suyos parecen ser uno de los más "modestos" y en crecimiento.

Su traje principal consiste en un traje de monja azul oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles en azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera (donde ella tiene su Biblia), y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón de X. Ella también lleva un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello.

black Star se acerca a la monja ayudándola a pararse y recoger las ropas que había caído. La monja de cabello rubio guardo sus cosas en la maleta.

black Star: ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento por chocarme estaba distraído.

Muchas gracias.

El velo se van volado mostrado su hermoso rostro, el digimon atrapa el velo entregándoselo.

Muchas gracias.

¡Aagh! Parece que… parece que me he perdido.

¿Estás de vacaciones?

No te equivocas. Fui trasladada a la iglesia de esta ciudad. Así que eres hermana. Eso explica tu atuendo.

Me alegra haber encontrado con un hombre tan amable como tú. Esto debe ser la voluntad de dios, ¿verdad?

Si eso creo… ¿te pasa algo?

No nada, solo que me distraje pensado en algo.

Ambos escucha a un niño llorar y se acerca… dándose cuenta de un niño que se dañó la rondilla.

Monja: Si eres un chico, no debes llorar por un rasguño como este.

Usa un extraño poder de color verde de sus manos, curado la herida. black Star se sorprendió por eso, preguntándose que es.

 **black Star pensamiento: qué tipo de poder es ese, es como el mío de curar… solo que no es tan rápido para curar.**

black Star: Su herida se curó.

Monja: Listo, tu herida ha sanado. Discúlpame.

Saca su lengua divertida, a el digimon y cierra los ojos.

Black star siguió caminado tranquilamente junto a la monja de cabello rubio, la monja que sentía al digimon como alguien confiable le cuenta su historia. La monja le cuenta, que fue expulsada de la iglesia al curar a un demonio con su poder.

Black Star le acaricia la cabeza haciendo que se sonroje. La monja se puso nerviosa al sentir su corazón latiendo.

Monja: Te sorprendí

Oh no para nada, además yo tengo un poder similar al tuyo que es el de curar.

La monja se sorprendió.

Monja: Es un poder fantástico que me otorgo dios. Si… fantástico.

Oye no te pongas así por tener un poder, así deberías estar feliz de poder curar a herido. Deja que te cuente algo yo viví solo con mi abuelo y que me sentía muy triste al no poder conocer a mis padres… para demostrarle el poder que tengo, escucha deberías estar feliz.

Se sorprendió la monja sonrojándose, sintiendo una extraña sensación que la ayuda a sentirse bien.

¡Ah! ese es el lugar, ¿verdad?

Si esa es la iglesia de esta ciudad. Es la única que veo.

¡Gracias a dios! De verdad que me has salvado.

Sigamos entonces. Me gustaría compensarte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Claro por supuesto, yo no rechazaría nunca una invitación, de una linda y adorable chica como tú.

La monja se sonroja por el cumplido.

Eso me hace feliz… es un gusto soy Asia argento. Dime hacia Asia, por favor.

Hola soy son black Star … dime black.

black-san. Estoy feliz de conocer a alguien tan amable y dulce como tú, después de haber llegado a Japón.

Si bueno, eso me halaga Asia-chan… y me alegra conocer tan linda, amable y dulce como tú.

* * *

 **En la iglesia**

El digimon entra junto a Asia en la iglesia, black se dio cuenta que está dañado esa iglesia con vidrios rotos, bancos rotos y dos extrañas gárgolas que lo observa.

 **Gárgolas: eres tu dios de la biblia, señor es bueno verlo Michael- sama estará alegre de saber eso.**

 **black Star pensamientos: de acuerdo dile que estoy vivo pero ahora me llamo black Star.**

 **Gárgolas: de acuerdo black-sama le avisaremos a Michael-sama de su regreso.**

* * *

 **Cielo**

El lugar esta los Ángeles creados por el dios de la biblia y es gobernado miguel el Ángel más fuerte. El cielo es un paraíso con flores, arboles, agua y algunos animales.

Michael tiene la apariencia de un hombre guapo con el pelo largo y rubio y los ojos verdes. Como Azazel , él tiene doce alas que crecen de su parte posterior, ya diferencia de otros Ángeles cuyas alas son blancas, sus alas son oro coloreado, simbolizando más lejos su posición como el anterior líder.

Michael se dio cuenta que recibió un mensaje de una de las gárgolas.

Michael: me pregunto que abra pasado y por qué una de las gárgolas de la iglesia de kuoh llama.

Gárgola: Michael-sama le tenemos una noticia impresionante que acabamos de saber… y es que el dios de la biblia está vivo, y ahora se llama black Star al renacer.

Michael abre los ojos de sorpresa sonriendo ya que no sabe si es una broma de las gárgolas.

Michael: ¿Cómo sé que están diciendo la verdad? Ya que padre ha muerto.

Gárgola: Es verdad Michael-sama que él está vivo y ahora renació como alguien nuevo.

Michael: increíble mi padre está vivo no lo puedo creer, lo tengo que encontrar.

* * *

 **Mansión de black Star**

kirino kousaka una de las que vivía, Kirino tiene cabello largo teñido de color marrón claro y ojos azules. Tiene un pequeño diente de tigre que se puede ver a menudo cuando abre la boca. Su pelo de espalda forma dos franjas que se curvan hacia su cara y tiene dos franjas que apuntan hacia fuera, con dos largas esclusas colgando sueltas en cada lado de su cara. Ella prefiere dejar que su pelo desatado, pero utiliza dos pinzas para asegurar las franjas de pelo en su frente. El resto llega a su cintura.

Su color de pelo original antes de que se teñía era de color marrón oscuro, una sombra similar a la de Manami . Es más o menos alta y tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado y piernas largas.

La chica estaba sentada recibiendo sol en su cuerpo en una silla plegada con los ojos cerrados.

Un demonio callejero que está bajo tierra, tiene la mira sobre kirino para comerla. Se abre un pequeño hoyo debajo de ella, una de las garras del demonio partió por la mitad a kirino matándola y cayendo algo de sangre.

Mari potter que observa se dio cuenta que kirino murió devorada por un demonio.

Mari potter: que chica tonta, debo destruir a ese demonio para que no mate a alguien…. ¡evolución matrix! ¡ Mastemon!

Mastemon: ¡ Lanza de la Oscuridad! - Transforma su brazo en una lanza y perfora al enemigo.

Mastemon: El golpe de gracia… ¡ Chaos Degrade! - Combina los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad para crear un agujero negro que envía a sus víctimas a otra dimensión.

Mastemon baja al suelo después de acabarlo volviendo a ser Mari potter.

Mari potter: se siente increíble el poder esta evolución.

* * *

 **Con black star**

Asia fue a una cocina de la iglesia para preparar algo de té y galletas para el digimon que se sentado relajado pensado.

La monja de cabello rubio regresa en unos minutos con una charola de té caliente con galletas de vainilla y chocolate.

Aquí esta black-san espero que te guste él te y galletas.

black star agarra la taza probándolo junto a la galletas… el digimon le gusto el sabor del te ya que tiene un sabor único, y le gusto también las galletas.

Asia-chan él te qué hiciste tiene un sabor único que me relaja, y las galletas esta deliciosas.

Asia se sonroja feliz por el cumplido del digimon. Ella sonríe feliz.

Vaya que tenemos aquí esta estúpida monja junto con un demonio.

Estúpida monja que haces socializado con un demonio, deberías estar junto con raynare.

Monja idiota no puedo creer que traigas un enemigo a nuestro territorio.

Asia está asustado al escuchar la voz de tres hombres, black esta serio y observa a la puerta un humano y dos caído.

Freed Sellzen Es un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, viste como un sacerdote, y con su peculiar sonrisa psicópata.

Dohnaseek es un hombre Ángel caído de mediana edad con el pelo negro corto y los ojos azul oscuro.

Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina violeta pálida sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un ascot a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros y un sombrero negro.

El tercer hombre es un Ángel caído de 7 alas de piel oscura, usado ropas negras.

Black Star: ¡digispirit digivol ahhhh! ¡ Duskmon!

Dohnaseek lazo una laza de luz azul y el otro caído hizo lo mismo, enviándolo a la monja. La perforaron en el estómago cayendo al suelo y escupiendo algo de sangre. Freed Sellzen dispara con su pistola de luz a Duskmon.

Duskmon corta las balas como la laza de luz de Dohnaseek. Sale muchos sacerdotes renegados preparados para luchar y matar al digimon.

¡ Mirada Mortal! - Dispara potentes rayos láser de color rojo desde los siete ojos de su cuerpo y desde las dos bocas de sus brazos. Según el perfil oficial también puede inducir a sus enemigos en un profundo estado de hipnosis. Los rayos golpearon a los humanos como a Dohnaseek matándolos.

Freed trata de atacar con su espada de luz. ¡ Neblina de Apocalipsis!

Agarra a su rival por el cuello y se adentra en su mente. Después de esto adquiere la habilidad de leer su pensamiento y predecir sus movimientos y estrategias durante un tiempo. También tiene la capacidad de absorber el poder del oponente y hacerlo suyo. Duskmon suelta al humano.

Freed se levanta atacado, solo para ser bloqueado por Duskmon que lee sus pensamientos y ataques. Duskmon derrota fácilmente a Freed, el sacerdote una grana de luz escapado ya que no tiene oportunidad.

El otro Ángel caído masculino, ataca con múltiples lazas de luz poderosas.

¡Golpe de Sangre! - Con el filo de sus espadas dibuja una circunferencia y se crea una especie de "planeta" rojo similar a Marte para luego ocultarse dentro de él. A continuación absorbe la energía de dicho planeta y se abalanza contra el enemigo, embistiéndolo y causándole gran daño.

Duskmon: ¡Ahora el golpe de gracia! ¡Tormenta de Hojas Espirituales!

Lanza una poderosa onda de choque de color rojo desde sus espadas. Destruyendo a el Ángel caído.

Duskmon se acerca a Asia sacándole la lanza como le cura las heridas que sufrió por el Ángel. El digimon saca una de sus dragón piezas que tiene en la mano.

Duskmon: Asia-chan quieres ser parte de mi clan de dragones, ya que aumentaras tu poder. ¿quieres una segunda oportunidad?

Asia: B- black por favor déjame esa oportunidad ya que tú has sido mi primer amigo… y no solo eso has demostrado ser bueno con migo.

Duskmon le introduce una pieza de alfil dragón, le crea un digivice rosa con amarrillo. Dentro del digivice de Asia tiene MarineAngemon, Cutemon, Dorulumon, BelleStarmon, Minervamon y Sparrowmon.

black Star dejo de usar la forma de Duskmon.

Asia: black-san que es este extraño aparato que me diste.

black Star: Asia-chan esto es para evolucionar en digimon y tener digispirit como los de mi digivice.

Asia: creo entiendo eso black-san ¿pero espero que me enseñes a usarlo?

black Star: de acuerdo te enseñare como usarlo. Bueno transportaremos tu ropas a mi casa, ya que vivirás con migo ya que te protegeré.

Asia se sonroja feliz por lo que dijo black Star. Sale de la iglesia, fuero a una cita comiendo y sala de juegos.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero que les guste este capítulo y bueno yo les di a algunas chicas digivice con evoluciones.

En el próximo capítulo viene lo bueno


End file.
